Adrift - Round Peg Square Hole
by Princess Alexandria
Summary: A mutant from the twenty-first century with the power to travel realities was forced to run and she landed right in the path of Voyager. As she tries to learn to fit in she works with the ships other misfit and a relationship grows as they help each other 'adapt'. Seven/OC femslash (This is my OC Christy Taylor, so if you like, there are more stories with her) - review please
1. Chapter 1

Adrift - Round Peg, Square Hole

Pairing: Christy Taylor(OC)/Seven (fandom: Star Trek Voyager)

Disclaimer: All characters and locations are the property of respective show or book creators, other than the ones that are all mine

**A/N: This is a reposting of a story that is part of an arc of stories. It can be read on its own, but you if decide you want to learn more about my character Christy Taylor, you will want to read her Xmen story ****Not Myself****. A version of her (or several) also appear(s) in ****500 Miles****. I have taken the character I created for the Xmen universe into other fandoms and they are all a part of the ****Adrift**** series of stories, of which this one is part of. I have put her in Star Trek Voyager, True Blood, Twilight, and Once Upon a Time so far. **

Author: Princess Alexandria

Rating: R

A/N: There are countless realities, endless subtle and not so subtle differences, and few are able to see or experience the full range that all realities can offer. Christy Taylor is one woman who can open the door to any reality she may want, but she isn't able to be sure what will face her when she gets there. In the Endless Possibilities, countless versions of herself are crossing worlds to try and find a place to call home, as she finds herself evicted from her original home. This is one story, on possibility, as she finds herself in a reality she'd seen on TV, far from Earth

**Prologue – In an Xmen World, far far away.**

Christy took a form that was a good twenty years younger than what she was, because most of the people here were in their early twenties, but clearly not all. Being a shapeshifter made it simple to blend in anywhere and Christy was always grateful for that ability. As a young college nerd, wearing dark glasses and an Xfiles tshirt she made her way into the convention.

"Miss the X on your clothes?" A blonde woman in her late twenties walked up beside her and spoke quietly, with a slight smirk on her lips. They both pretended to be looking over the list of upcoming panels. Christy took in the True Blood tshirt and tight jeans, before looking away again. She'd expected a few people she knew to be here, and this was one of them. They were her backup for her escape from this world. She had the power to create portals to other worlds, but she didn't control them very well. After using it once, to land in this world and becoming an Xmen of sorts she was happy never to risk it again, but she had to use one now. Running was the only option she saw open to her.

"Not too much." Christy glanced around subtly. The Xmen turned on her, for the most part, when her dark past was revealed six months ago. "Which one are you?" She asked, because this woman was one of five sisters that all looked alike, but seeing the wicked tilt of the blonde's lips Christy followed it up with her guess, "Esme?"

"Not too bad shape shifter." Esme nodded and started to walk further into the convention, pretending to glance at the tables of materials. "We're all here. Annie has us guarding all the entrances." Esme picked up a Xena magnet and glanced at the price. "She's not happy with your idea."

"I don't have much holding me here anymore." Christy muttered and wandered away from the telepath on guard duty to try and work her way to the girl she'd taken in ten years ago. Her heart ached at the fact she had to call Annie for help, but Annie's luck power gave Christy the best chance she had to start over. It was Christy's own luck that even though Annie was shocked at the stories she'd heard, she was still loyal and caring.

It was hard to appear happy and excited about the Fantasy and Science Fiction Convention she was walking through, but she did slow her pace near some tables to appear to belong. She caught the eye of another blonde, this one wearing an faded looking Borg tshirt and wondered briefly if that was Sophie or Phoebe, both were Annie's lovers, but when she just got a nod she moved on to try and find Annie herself.

Every where she looked another table sat, more people with costumes, and posters filled with characters from movies or shows. In a place filled with so much about visual media, Christy was surprised to see the books on sale as well, but the kid dressed as a wizard looked over a Harry Potter book, and the girl stared at an Edward poster, Christy cut through the tables, between where the sellers worked and came to the stairs she needed. The way her powers to travel realities worked was still a bit of a mystery to her, but with so many worlds displayed here, Christy was sure to have little to no control over her destination. It proved her desperation that she was fine with that, anywhere but here was fine with her.

A woman with black hair falling in waves to her mid back started to walk alongside her. Christy glanced to the side and was a little surprised to see the light green skin, out in the open. "I blend in better as myself here." Annie explained quickly why she wasn't hiding her skin color and glanced down at her Star Trek costume. When Christy glanced at it she noticed Annie blushed for a moment, before her face became more controlled and her eyes trailed over the floor below, from the balcony they'd stopped at. "I don't want you to leave."

"It's hiding or prison for me here." Christy spoke softer, seeing the young girl she'd taken in, hidden in what had become a rather confident woman before her. "I can count the number of people who want me to stay here on one hand Annie, and none of them can be around me when I have such a target on my head." Christy was surprised Annie even asked, even cared, with the disgust so many had voiced about Christy's past. Christy had carefully kept her past to herself, not even letting Jean know about it, but that new mutant had the power to project her greatest secrets into the night sky and they'd all seen her at her worst. Maybe if she'd admitted to it before then, but she hadn't, and now the Xmen were out for her blood, as if she could bleed for them. Her powers came at the price of a regular flesh and blood body and she had no blood to give. "I can't win this battle here." She spoke softly to the woman next to her. "And I'm just so tired of defending myself from them, and the government. Even if they decided to stop this now, it's too late. Once Scott called the government on my crimes, it was over. I can't ever go back."

"Scott and the Professor called me to ask if I'd seen you." Annie told Christy as yet another blonde came toward them, this one in a Ravenclaw shirt. "I told them no."

"Christy," The telepath spoke softly and then shared a concerned look with Annie. "If you want there to be lots of proof you've left, the news crew will be set up in a few minutes to film the convention." Christy wanted the audience, so that the government wouldn't keep looking, because she knew how they'd work. She didn't want the few people she cared about captured to try and lure her to surrender, and if she weren't there to surrender it would be worse.

"That's perfect." Christy muttered and Annie grabbed her hand, squeezing it tightly.

"I want to try something." Annie's eyes seemed to plead for Christy to agree and Christy was startled when two people she didn't know started to come right toward them. "Raine can copy some powers and transfer it to another person, for a little while." Annie nodded to the redhead coming their way. "And Doug can boost people's powers, he can boost hers." Annie turned to stare Christy in the eyes. "I want you to have some luck, bring it with you, to get you started in your new life. I want to give you that, so I don't have nightmares of what might be happening to you." Annie knew her too well, Christy thought, as the one argument she couldn't ignore was given to her. "It's a longshot, but that's what I'm good at. Maybe this will help." Annie gave her a partial smile.

Christy wanted to hurry before they were caught, to make sure that the news caught her on tape leaving, and there were hundreds of witnesses to prove it. Still she nodded her head for a questionable experiment that might not even work on her, since her body makeup wasn't typical.

Raine held Annie and Christy's hand, and Doug stood behind Raine, apparently gripping her neck in a large hand from behind, resting on her vertebrae and hair. Christy didn't know these two, and wondered if Annie had hunted them down for her, because Annie didn't seem to hold that normal open expression she held near friends with them. In a surprisingly bold move he also moved to touch Annie, and he started to glow as he was boosting the powers they had around them. Christy felt something happening, a strange warmth filling her, and it told her something was working. They stood still as the warmth filled Christy for what seemed like much longer than it probably was.

"Sophie." Annie spoke as the blonde's eyes widened.

"Military, coming in fast. We also sense the Xmen. This is going to be a battle if we don't move now." Sophie told them and Christy nodded, before giving Annie one last hug.

Her portal to other worlds was formed by a scream from her, and it was why Christy rarely ever screamed or raised her voice, but she needed it now. Her scream startled all the people on the floor below and Christy stood up on the railing, as the portal she could create to another world opened up above their heads. She waited until the cameras of the TV crews moved around to focus on the swirling light of her portal, and took one last look at the people of this world, dressed up as if from other worlds, and leapt at the portal, trusting the luck Annie filled her with to pick her destination. From a place like this, with reminders of so many different realities, which the people assumed were fictional worlds, Christy could end up almost anywhere.

As she passed through the portal, she saw twists and ribbons of light through the walls of her own portal and stared in shock as an uncountable number of portal tunnels became visible for just a moment, showing something she'd never seen the only other time she'd traveled like this, other Christy's heading to other worlds. How many realities were nearly the same as the one she'd just left? How many worlds were just a small decision apart from the next?

Christy didn't want to land in something nearly what she'd just been in, didn't want to stare into familiar faces and wonder if they'd hate her like these people had. Christy wanted a completely different world. No more mutants. Thoughts of all the possibilities filled her mind and for once, she appreciated what her power could offer her.

The light around her finally changed as the exit to her ride approached.

Chapter 1

Christy's body spun in slow circles through the darkness. Her heart was pounding as she stared around her at the stars, and if she had any breath left she might have screamed in hopes that she could make another portal out of this. She wasn't sure she had even been this afraid when the asteroid was coming to ground in her own world, because she was stuck in outer space, spinning, nowhere near a place to charge up and alone. A few tears fell down her cheeks as she imagined forever like this. She didn't need to breath to live, she could probably survive out here for a long time, trapped.

She had no idea how long she was spinning when something felt different. Her mind was locked on her regrets, and she'd already imagined so many sounds, that she didn't even try to open her eyes again. Keeping them closed was all that was keeping her even partially sane. She'd quickly lost all sense of time as she floated around, the spinning making it impossible to gain any sense of direction either.

The odd sense that she wasn't alone disturbed her and she opened her eyes, risking what little calm she'd mastered. The large gray spaceship looked somewhat familiar, was all Christy had time to think before some sparkling enveloped her to the point she couldn't see anything but white for a moment.

When her vision cleared again Christy found herself falling and the shock of it came only a moment before the joy of having gravity hit her. The floor beneath her was gray with some industrial carpet. She heard an intake of breath and looked up to see a balding man with a black and blue jumpsuit on. He walked through a sparkling force field, but Christy kept her eyes on him.

She'd known she could travel realities, but this kind of a jump was a shock. "Doctor?" A strong female voice called out and Christy turned to see an open doorway and a short woman in a black and red jumpsuit. "She's alive? How is that possible?"

"I'm as surprised as you are Captain." He said and then gave Christy a small smile, before putting something to her neck. The sound of air shocked her into flinching, but then she jerked her body to see what he'd touched her with. "And it appears she won't be unconscious while I exam her either." The Doctor sounded a touch irritated.

The woman took a step forward and gave Christy a searching look. "I'm Captain Kathryn Janeway." The woman introduced herself and waited.

Ignoring the doctor beside her for now, Christy carefully stood up and took a step closer to the Captain, but the shine of the force field stopped her. She had no idea how it would affect her. "I'm Christy Taylor." Christy swallowed and glanced around the room again. She now noticed two men in black and yellow uniforms were also there watching her. "And I'm really not from around here."

…

The room was just like many she'd seen on the show, and Christy stared out the window at the stars with some trepidation. She'd lost her first world to space marbles, asteroids, and now she was just riding right through their hometown. "Well, at least they can't hit a moving target, eh Annie?" Christy muttered, wondering at the luck she was supposedly infused with. Her eyes wandered over the rest of the room, taking in the small device on the wall that was a replicator. She'd forgotten to ask Janeway how to operate it when she was given the brief tour of her new home. Well, it wasn't like she had replicator rations anyhow, she thought.

She might have to be careful about how much she did know, because she didn't want to explain that she'd seen this world on TV and didn't remember enough details to be of any use. That was rather embarrassing actually. And if they did ask what she remembered it would be things like who was dating who, not things like what threat lays in this quadrant here. Janeway would certainly be unamused.

"Computer," Christy spoke a little hesitantly, unsure if it would work. She'd seen it done before though, and she wasn't tired enough to sleep yet, even though that's what Janeway left her alone to do. "Location of Seven of Nine."

A female voice spoke up, "Seven of Nine is in Astrometrics." Christy couldn't help the small smile those words inspired. Seven was on board, that certainly would make this world more attractive. Christy liked how honest and straightforward Seven was in the show. She gave a sad smile to the stars and thought of her first world and the man that loved her there, and how he'd admitted to a crush on Seven of Nine.

"I get to meet Seven Mark." She whispered to his ghost. She hadn't ever talked to her past like this before, but here, in the stars, it seemed like they might hear her. "Bet you're jealous as hell."

"Computer, can you play music from the late twentieth century?" Christy asked as the silence became annoying.

"Affirmative." Was all she got in response and Christy frowned a little before chuckling at herself.

"My fault for the poorly worded command." She thought for a moment, remembering to be specific as she could be. "Computer, play the popular music of Earth during the late twentieth century in the United States of America." Almost instantly she could hear a familiar tune playing softly in the background. She could even feel her shoulders relax at that small taste of home. "Computer, unless otherwise stated, always play music from that time period when I am in these quarters." She felt like the computer would do it, and Christy smiled at the fact she was getting the hang of this. She got the computer to lower the inside lights and relaxed by the window for a while, before falling asleep on the couch even though she had a bedroom.

She couldn't really say it was morning when she woke up, not by looking around, but she felt done with sleeping. That was a good thing, because that pin that Janeway gave her blipped. "Captain Janeway to Christy Taylor." The voice kind of startled her.

Christy took a moment to touch the communicator. "Christy here."

"Very good." The captain sounded a touch amused. "I'm about to go to the Mess Hall and get some breakfast. Would you like to join me?"

"That's sounds good to me." Christy stood up and shifted her body subtly to do her hair again and switch her clothes to black slacks and a blue button up top.

"I'll be there in a minute. Oh, and we'll be having a guest with us for breakfast." The captain shut the connection and Christy moved to increase the lights in the room and then found herself just waiting. She didn't have anything else to occupy her time.

The door made a noise and Christy responded without thinking too much about it, "Enter." Janeway stepped in and tilted her head just a little to take in the music filling the room.

"I forgot to tell you how to make commands to the computer." Janeway gave her a curious glance and Christy blushed at her mistake.

"Um, wasn't too hard to figure out."

Janeway smiled. "Well, maybe you'll adjust faster than I would have expected then. Come on, let's go before Neelix runs out of coffee."

Christy paid a lot of attention to the way they took to the turbolifts, and also did her best to make sure she'd know how to use those. The turbolift they were waiting for stopped and out stepped one passenger. The tall blonde woman in a tight jumpsuit, that had some metal on her face, was clearly Seven of Nine. Seven had only nodded to Janeway and kept on her way.

"That was Seven of Nine." Janeway told her and Christy did her best to keep her face straight and not give the captain a small grin. "She was the last person to join our crew, before you." Janeway "She is human, but she was taken by the Borg when she was very young and we've only recently freed her from them." Janeway proceeded to give Christy a quick rundown of how the Borg assimilated people, and how those assimilate had no individuality or control over even their own thoughts. It was the condensed version but it was enough for a new person, and Christy hoped that Janeway was doing this to try and head off any prejudiced words Christy was bound to hear later from her crew. Christy wanted to believe that Janeway was at least aware enough of her people to know Seven was being ostracized. Christy knew it from the show and it bothered her. Christy decided she was going to get to know her. There wasn't much she could do in this world to help out, but she could help Seven. Seven's problem of fitting in, blending in, was right up a spies alley, and Christy was trained by one of the best spies in the last world.

….

Her spy training came in useful in a way she wished it wouldn't, when Christy found that even talking to Chakotay face to face wasn't any more interesting than hearing him talk on the show. He'd always seemed like a personalityless jerk. In fact she normally just turned off the TV if the episode was mostly about him, so she really pulled on her training to pretend to be interested in his stories about his culture.

"I had another reason for inviting Chakotay to eat with us." Captain Janeway said once the food plates were taken away by the first alien Christy had seen. Neelix had smiled and been friendly, but he'd taken off as if he knew this was a business breakfast. Christy hadn't seen many business meals on the show. "We aren't a large enough ship to have a passenger. We need all the hands we can to keep things running."

It was at that moment that Christy realized that this was a job interview. "Most of my skills are better planetside." Christy grimaced as she considered that. "I'm a trained spy, I'm a shapeshifter, and I've been a teacher, life skills, health, and psychology." She gave a humorless chuckle. "I was a computer teacher, but I think those skills are obsolete."

"A spy? I'd like to hear more about that." Captain Janeway leaned forward a little and Christy spent a quick moment thinking about how honest to be at this moment. Perhaps a time would come to tell more, and given Q lived in this reality and could probably rat her out like she'd been ratted out in the last world, a carefully planned disclosure of truth might be a good idea, but for now she'd go with vague interview type details.

"In my last world," and it seemed odd that anyone could say that. "There was a subtle, hidden, civil war going on. There were people, and I was one of them, with powers and we were discriminated against to the point that some groups were trying to commit genocide against us." Janeway and Chakotay's eyes widened. "I was trained as a spy, since I was able to shapeshift and could trick the sensors that identified mutants." Christy sighed. "I doubt I'd trick your sensors though. Still, I'm very good on my feet with trying to blend in, and I know a few methods of hand to hand combat. I know the weapons of my time relatively well, but again, things are different here." Christy wondered what her chances were. "I am not, and never will be much of a scientist, I am barely functional with fixing things mechanical, I had leadership experience, in a very different environment," Christy didn't add that it probably would only take one serious confrontation that she had some hand it for her to piss them off, because this was a very rule driven culture and Christy was much more results focused, kind of like Seven. It's why in the show she always cheered Seven on. "I'd be pretty valuable on away missions," She shrugged. "Fully trained with the technology I see myself in Security." She frowned, "Though their color is kind of ugly, but then I'm not Starfleet, so I don't know what you'd want me to wear." Christy glanced over at Neelix and knew she wanted a better job than that, so she grinned at them and shifted her clothes right in front of them, into the security uniform. "Does it look okay on me?"

"Oh my." Captain Janeway stared at the outfit and then into Christy's face. Christy could see Chakotay doing the same, but Janeway's eyes were more compelling so Christy didn't look away. "I'll take what you've said under advisement." Janeway sat back from the table a bit. "And I'd love to hear more about those skills at some point, but in order to take on that job you would need to go through extensive training." Christy gritted her teeth a little. She was always going through extensive training. "It might be something to consider in the future, once you understand enough of the technology and have learned more about our laws and procedures."

"I don't imagine there are many jobs that a twentieth century girl can slip into here without training, are there?" Christy sighed, already seeing a future in food preparation on the horizon.

"Just a few." Chakotay gave her a small smile.

"Can we revisit this after I know which end of a tricorder to use?" She gave them a good natured smile. Captain Janeway smiled and nodded. Christy shifted her clothes back to what she'd been wearing.

"It wouldn't take too much training to have you work in the Mess Hall and Hydroponics." Chakotay offered, and Christy had only heard of that last word in relation to this show.

"Hydroponics is gardening right?" She asked, and got a nod. Well, out of those two, it was the better. "Before we decide, would it be possible for me to work other departments if my 'unique skills' would be handy? It would give me a chance to check out other types of jobs." She had taught life skills after all and she wanted to see if there were any better fits for her, and to also start learning the people who live here. She also had the mantra, learn everything, see everything, blend in everywhere, drilled into her head for years. It wasn't something she would recover from, it just made sense to be able to walk into any office on the ship and at least look like she belonged. Some alien might invade and if she could pretend to be an engineer, or a doctor, it might give her an edge.

"What are you thinking?" Captain Janeway looked somewhat interested so Christy relaxed a little more.

"I have no idea how many hours you all work, but if I could work maybe twenty percent of my time in other spaces, if I'm needed. Just some flexibility for change. I'm used to much more," she tried to be diplomatic, "mentally stimulating work, dangerous work. If I can't have that, then I would be much happier at least not having too much of a routine. I might like some of the routine in hydroponics, and I've never been off planet before so plants might be comforting, but every day? I don't know if I could do that."

"You neglected to mention your negotiation skills." Janeway said while glancing over at Chakotay. Christy gave her a small shy smile at the subtle compliment. "I think we can work on that. In the beginning, until we see how things work out, you may be job shadowing on your flexible time, but cross training is always a good idea for emergencies." Janeway nodded and it looked rather commanding. "We don't have a full hydroponics lab, so that would really only be part of your job anyhow. You'll end up helping Neelix with some of his responsibilities as well." Christy tried not to grimace at that. She was a bad cook, and she knew it, but then from what she'd heard his cooking wasn't too popular either. "And we'll need to arrange for some tutoring to help you catch up." She looked thoughtful. "I'll also mention your interest in Security to Tuvok, as it is his department. He may have additional ideas for your tutoring."

Christy left with a rough schedule created. Tomorrow she'd be meeting her new supervisor in Hydroponics. Christy also managed to play up her experience blending in with humans in many situations and it was a subtle manipulation, but she got Captain Janeway to suggest that Seven of Nine might be a good tutor, as they could both benefit from each other's experience. The Captain left with a promise to introduce her more formally to the ex-Borg later that day.

…

Seven had finished the report on the spatial anomaly readings they had from when the new passenger appeared, and it was not like any wormhole or any other anomaly she'd seen before. Her conclusions were not as sound as she'd prefer, but Captain Janeway was determined to have the report now, even as incomplete as it was. With Pad in hand she left Cargo Bay 2 and started for the turbo lift.

It made little sense to her why she stood outside the Ready Room waiting to be allowed in, when the captain herself had requested her presence, but Seven had learned to not question these minor things. Protocol or politeness were always the answer, as if that explained away the wasted time.

"Seven!" The Captain waved her over and Seven moved to stand before her desk, while handing out the datapad with the information she had managed to collect. "Have a seat. Would you like something to drink?" The Captain was already up and moving toward the replicator, before even waiting for an answer. Seven stared at the chair, knowing that sitting would mean staying longer than she'd planned, but she slowly lowered herself into the chair.

"I do not require…" She started to answer and the Captain sighed quietly.

"So none for you." The Captain finished Seven's answer imprecisely, but Seven just nodded and waited for the coffee the Captain wanted before they got to the real reason for this meeting. When the shorter woman moved to sit, she let out a gust of air. "Alright, to get to the point, we have a new crew member from the early twenty-first century, very early from the sounds of it." Seven waited, curious about why this was being revisited. "She's got very strong communication skills, and seems to have a knack for putting people at ease while talking with her. She says she has experience learning new cultures and fitting in to new situations. Her main obstacle is that she doesn't understand our technology and doesn't know how the ship functions." The captain smiled at Seven. "And that reminded me of another relative new crew member we have, that seems to have the very opposite issues. You have an amazing grasp of technology, but you are lost with human interactions."

Seven sat just a little straighter as she saw where the Captain's logic was going, and she wasn't sure she supported her conclusion. The crew members of this ship often avoided her, or kept their distance, but she could hear that they thought she was a threat. Many were dismissive to her face, or completely suspicious, even after her being on board for months. There was little evidence that this new crewmember would not hear the rumors about Seven and desire a different tutor.

"I've assigned her to work under Neelix, as his department requires the least training in technology." The captain gave Seven a small smile. "But she is clearly unhappy with her assignment. I want you to work with Christy Taylor to get her the skills she needs to survive on the ship and prepare her to start training for a position in Security. She's made a sound argument for belonging in that department, and we know we could use the help."

"Understood." Seven said, and moved to stand up to leave.

"I want to introduce you to her tonight, so come to my quarters at nineteen hundred hours and we'll work on your social skills." The Captain gave a small, amused smile, and Seven felt her heart drop, but she just nodded and left to try and finish up her scans of the upcoming area with the time she had before she had to cease work for this exercise in social skills.

…

Seven arrived at the Captain's quarters at nineteen hundred exactly and was allowed entry. The captain had a table prepared with three chairs around it and the room was more softly lit. "You're the first one here." The Captain gave her a welcoming smile and Seven just nodded her greeting, but mentally she prepared herself for the woman she was supposed to work with to be as unreliable as the other humans on board. It was now past nineteen hundred and the woman wasn't here.

Seven was coerced into helping the Captain prepare by inputting their order into the replicator. At three after nineteen hundred the door signaled that Christy Taylor had arrived. Seven looked over from across the room as the door opened and she watched the woman walk in. Christy wore a friendly smile and was in different clothing than Seven had seen her in, briefly, in the hall earlier.

"Christy." The captain moved forward and Seven started to pay more attention to the interactions, as that was the purpose of this exercise. "I see you found my quarters alright."

"Eventually." Christy shook her head. "I got lost on the wrong deck. I'm sorry I'm late. I finally ran into someone who told me I wasn't even close."

"I'm sorry I didn't give you better directions." The captain replied and Seven didn't really understand why they continued to talk about this, when it was a problem and was now resolved, but she said nothing. "Christy, I'd like you to meet Seven of Nine." The captain motioned Seven forward and so she came closer.

In studying Christy's reactions, Seven was slightly puzzled. Granted Christy saw her briefly in the halls, but typically when people are introduced to her their eyes widen and they sometimes react with faster breathing or dilating eyes. Seven had seen other physical reactions to herself, but the way Christy just calmly held out a hand for a customary hand shake and her lack of reaction to Seven's borg hand was somewhat unexpected.

The sensors in Seven's hand quickly recorded readings from Christy's body, and they were remarkably different from any creature she'd physically touched before. Christy's body temperature was close to human normal, but there was no flow of blood or heartbeat. Many other pieces of data were filed away for later consideration, as Seven continued with the introduction and had to remove her hand and stand there at attention as the captain talked about the two of them, clearly trying to make some connections between two unlike individuals.


	2. Chapter 2

Christy sat down when Janeway suggested it, and gave Seven a friendly smile, but she noticed how awkward Seven was in this setting, how rigidly she sat and how lost she was with small talk and felt a little apprehension. Seven was clearly very new, newer than Christy realized, and in befriending her now Christy was going to have to be very patient.

Seven wasn't able to eat the dinner, so she was drinking some sort of smoothie. While nodding and adding softly to the conversation, Christy noticed how hard it was to read Seven's facial expressions at times, harder than with a human, but that if she worked at it she could. That was why Christy turned the conversation to something that would perhaps interest the borg more, because Seven was bored with the discussion of Christy's time period.

"The place I lived at had a holodeck of sorts, for combat training." Christy noticed Janeway's eyes widen and a small shift in Seven that showed she had her attention again. "It was brutal, pushing us to use our combat skills and powers to the limit, so that in a real situation we could perform."

"How did you even have that technology? It was invented much later." Janeway didn't sound pleased.

"Alternate realities. Aliens gave someone the technology." She gave Janeway a grin when she noticed the grimace. She had already had the prime directive discussion when she'd had to lobby for her learning the ship, and the fact that she was not able to go back was the fact that gave her more than basic clearance, not that they'd done much about it yet. "We put it to good use, learning how to prevent a full scale war."

"So you utilized this for training, rather than frivolous activities." Seven finally added to the conversation and Christy smiled at her, feeling rather victorious. "That is commendable."

"I needed to work with it a bit more in the beginning to learn how not to hit too hard, to understand exactly how fragile a human was, so I knew where to draw the line." And she did learn that, and often used that information, but she also pushed well passed that line when necessary. "I also worked on my agility, as that is all I can train. My strength and endurance are pretty much set." She glanced at Janeway who was more than a little interested looking, but she knew she had Seven's attention as well. "Without actual muscle mass or lungs, well, I could lift weights all day and it wouldn't tire me out or make me stronger."

"That is fascinating. My nanoprobes regulate my own systems at peak performance." Seven tilted her head a little and studied Christy, and Christy noticed the slightly smug grin on Janeway's face at that.

"Perhaps you should teach Christy Velocity Seven." Janeway added and Christy remembered that game vaguely from the show. That might be fun. The rest of the dinner went a bit better, but it had already been nearly done by the time Christy figured out how to get Seven to contribute.

Christy followed Seven out, and to the turbolift. "Um, I was hoping you could help me out tonight, for a minute." Christy mentioned as they waited a moment, but the lift got there quickly and she had to step into the lift with Seven to finish her question. "I have to work tomorrow, and I'd like to know how to use the shower before I go. I couldn't quite figure it out. Could you drop by my room and show me?"

"It is on the way to Cargo Bay 2." Seven nodded and Christy smiled, hoping that if she invited Seven to her quarters often enough, Seven might eventually be comfortable there. Seven didn't seem to feel comfortable often, but Christy wouldn't know that for sure until she'd spent more time with the woman.

…..

"So, how was your first day at work?" The Captain asked her when she came to the door to escort Christy to a party Christy didn't feel was necessary. She was prepared to feel put on display.

"It was alright." Christy sighed, unsure how much she really should admit to. The Hydroponics was a disappointment. It wasn't anything like a real garden, it was containers in a warehouse setting that were pulled down from shelves, cared for, and put back up on their shelves. Their containers supplied water and light, and there was very little dirt. Cooking for her consisted of cutting up fruits and vegetables under the eagle eye of Neelix, but he continued to cook the food to his own, unusual, tastes. Christy wasn't dumb enough to suggest changes on her first day.

She couldn't help but think about the past as she worked and it wasn't pleasant. She was pretty sure that if the crew knew her history in food preparation they would not want her working in their Mess Hall. Also seeing how the gardening was done she felt bad about not thinking of anything similar for her homeworld. They could have had some fruits or vegetables if any of them had been gardeners and knew how to adapt.

She was kept a bit out of the way in doing prep work and didn't have to interact with people, which is what lead to her thoughts getting so dark. Neelix apparently loved the interpersonal part of the job, and it would be a 'privilege' she worked up to. "Neelix seems nice." She could say that much about him. She just hoped that after a few days her current work wouldn't bring back thoughts of her tribe. She didn't understand how, after over ten years, those thoughts were so prevalent here, of all places.

"You seem rather quiet today." The Captain gave her a searching look that let Christy know she was spending too much time thinking at the moment.

"A little homesick." She muttered, knowing that would be accepted easily. "So, this party," Christy gave a small smile. "Neelix was keeping the menu a secret from me. Any warnings?"

"Learning about our Talaxian's tendency for spices already I see." The Captain gave her a smile as they entered the turbolift.

The crew of this ship was at just below 150 people, Neelix had told her that as they prepared food for them. There were three work shifts, Christy learned that from the Captain and Chakotay. Looking at the Mess Hall as they entered, Christy suspected that the majority of people available for the party had chosen to attend.

"Come on, guest of honor." The Captain looked far too amused and smug, as she herded Christy into the room for a ship-wide introduction. As a spy Christy didn't tend toward the center of attention at this level, but she just took a breath and stood at Janeway's right as Janeway got the attention of everyone and began a short speech about the benefits of exploration, and the acquisition of new friends and family. It was over glorified, in Christy's opinion, but eventually she was introduced as a dimension and time traveling new addition to the crew, who was in training to learn the technology necessary to survive in this time. It sounded like Janeway gave Christy an excuse to ask absolutely anyone about anything she didn't understand.

After that the party was an exercise in Christy's blending skills. She wanted, needed, these people to trust her eventually, so she was putting in the leg work that Seven, when she joined the ship, never realized needed to be done. Christy slipped from group to group, learning a few names, and trying to create a good first impression that would hopefully carry over into her life here.

She often glanced over at Seven, who was the definition of a wall flower and could see the Captain, or the Doctor swing by to talk with her. Christy studied Seven's reaction to the party, and made mental notes without even thinking about it, taking in her body language and the way she didn't attempt to join in conversation, and other than the two people Seven knew best, no one was working too hard to include her either. If this party weren't her own, Christy would have gone over to Seven first and walked her through this process, but she couldn't sit out right now. She promised herself that at the next party, when it wasn't her own, Christy would take Seven under her wing and teach her more about this type of interaction. For now, she instead, just slowly made her way to Seven's side of the room, talking to groups as she went.

She'd talked to groups of people she didn't really recognize as if it were effortless and the body language and smiles made her think she was doing okay, as she turned from the latest group to find a blonde man waving her toward him. Taking in his boyish grin and then glancing over at the woman at his side, and her obvious alien forehead, Christy felt a little more relaxed. Tom and B'Elanna were with a small group of people next on Christy's rounds. She hadn't talked to either, but she recognized them.

…

Seven stood with the window behind her as she watched Christy move with a smile from one group to another. She was somewhat puzzled as to what Christy was doing, walking up to people she did not know and joining them for a few minutes before moving on. The Captain called in mingling.

"She is a maestro in this, isn't she?" The Captain sounded pleased and Seven glanced over at her to see that the Captain was watching Christy as well. "I had my concerns, taking on someone from so distant a past, with such little understanding of this time." The Captain smiled just a little as they watched Christy laugh with a group of people. "but I think she's going to be okay."

"How have you determined that based on observing her talking with the crew in this manner?" Seven really didn't understand that. Christy had quickly grasped the concept of the shower when Seven explained it to her, but they had not had other training yet, and a shower was not a computer or a tricorder. Christy needed to become a valuable member of this collective, and she was wasting time wandering around and mingling when she could be watching instructional videos or reading the star fleet database to better understand the time she'd entered. Seven could even overhear some of the conversation and Christy had just wasted 2.5 minutes discussing hamburgers of all things. The entire group of people talking with her were wasting time talking about food as if it were more than a biological necessity.

"She may not have the technical skills the rest of us do, and certainly few reach your level of expertise." Captain Janeway gave Seven a smile, "But Christy Taylor has been tossed away from anything remotely familiar, and she is still able to find a way to connect with the crew here. Even if she never learns more than the bare basics of our technology, I can find positions for her to work in based on this level of skill in working with people."

Seven nodded slowly, seeing that Christy was still potentially useful to the ship and crew, though she wasn't completely sure how valuable those skills might be, the Captain saw clear worth in them. It made Seven start to re-evaluate her previous conclusions, trying to see why this might be a valuable skill. She was at an impasse, unable to grasp it at the moment.

As she was distracted in thought, the object of her thoughts came to stand before her and Seven nodded a greeting. "Hey," Christy smiled at her and Seven found the expression somewhat odd. Most people did not smile at Seven so openly. "How much longer do you have to endure this torture before Janeway will let you leave?"

The Captain chuckled, as she was still standing beside Seven.

"I am uncertain. The time she requires of me has varied at each occasion." Seven answered, while wondering herself what the answer would be. "She appears to be trying to increase my endurance for such activities." The Captain just nodded, agreeing to Seven's assessment.

"Can I negotiate an early release for this prisoner Captain?" Christy joked with the captain, but she now had Seven's interest and she turned to see what the Captain would say.

"Depends, what are the terms?" The Captain gave them both a smile.

"I bring Seven with me to talk with two groups of people, so she can see how it's done, and she gets to go do something she considers fun instead of this." Christy told her and Seven was not thrilled with the conditions, but the Captain agreed and left Seven with Christy.

"I never said you actually had to talk." Christy whispered to Seven and Seven raised her ocular implant at the misdirection Christy did with the Captain, but it also was very reassuring. "Watch what I do and you can ask me questions later."

"I do believe the Captain was under the impression I would be engaging in this mingling." Seven pointed it out.

"When I was learning how to infiltrate organizations," Christy gave Seven a look that Seven interpreted as sly, "I first had to observe others. Small talk is a skill, listening to determine where to add a comment, how to try and steer the topic, it takes practice." Christy was looking around the room. "I'm going to join a group, first listen to what they are talking about, and then try and find a topic that appears to interest them that I could also contribute to. I will then do some subtle maneuvering to steer the conversation to something I can talk about. This has been really hard today, because there are so many things I just don't know about this place and they keep using words I don't know. Once I get some positive reactions of body language and there is a clear end to the small conversation I will disengage and attempt to do it with another group. My goal today is to talk to as many people as possible so that later, when I see them around the ship, they will be more inclined to talk to me, or to help me if I need it."

Seven stared at Christy in surprise at that. Christy had seemed so at ease, as if this were simple, and Seven never even suspected that there was a reason behind what she was doing. The Captain or the Doctor never explained what all was involved in this 'mingling', but Christy outlined many steps and admitted to having difficulty, even as the Captain was convinced that Christy was a 'maestro' at this. Seven was intrigued now, and followed Christy to join a group of people, this time trying to identify when Christy moved through each of these steps she'd outlined.

Seven had never enjoyed herself as much at a party as she did watching, and finally understanding, what was going on around her. Seeing Christy succeed in her tasks was somewhat gratifying. Seven stayed for three such encounters, before leaving to analyze what she'd learned from the experience.

Seven also took note of the detail that Christy used to explain what she was doing, and started to consider what Christy, herself, would need to learn from Seven so that the vocabulary that apparently confused her was no longer an obstacle for Christy in the future.

….

Christy stood still and watched B'Elanna Torres, the chief engineer, make her way up a Jeffries tube. She smirked as she planned her own ascent.

"So when Tuvok had you, he just put you in front of a terminal and had you reading?" Lieutenant Torres sounded insulted for her and Christy appreciated that. It was boring, necessary, but boring, and when she heard what Tuvok did Torres decided to drag Christy around the Jeffries Tubes as company while she fixed some conduits. It was making Christy's second week of her new job much more interesting.

"You are supposed to follow me." Torres slipped into a tube to the left and stared down at Christy. This was what Christy was waiting for. She smirked up at the Klingon engineer and reached up, while also making her legs longer and thinner. Her arms stretched up to the ladder rung just below where B'Elanna was and Christy grasped it firmly, knowing she looked more than vaguely spider like in this shape, but she'd been through tunnels like this before and knew this form helped speed things along. Christy noted the wide eyes of the woman she was job shadowing today before letting her arms and legs move back to her normal shape, therefore using her arms to basically pull herself up to the tube twenty feet from the floor. B'Elanna seemed to swear under her breath and Christy was right there to see her slack jaw as Christy just slipped into the tube behind her. "I'm going to have to teach you how to maintain these conduits and do some emergency patch work. No one will be able to get to the problem faster than you in an emergency."

Christy just smiled as her ploy worked. At least on the days she worked for Engineering, Christy would not be stuck reading manuals, Torres was going to make sure to teach her something. Christy had seen the show enough to know that sometimes they raced through these tubes to fix something so that they could all survive. Christy wasn't interested in learning to fix things, but survival, she was very interested in survival. Christy had to admit she also wanted to be important, or like Seven put it, Christy wanted to be a valuable member of the collective. Being able to chop vegetables faster than Neelix, much faster, wasn't really an impressive use of her powers, but using her ability to move through the ship faster than others could be important.

"Come here." The engineer waved her over to the conduit in question. "This is a hyperspanner." She said while holding out a tool for Christy to see. Christy took the device Torres handed to her and stared at the controls.

"Um," Christy grimaced as she found she couldn't decipher the symbols, and glanced up at the woman with her. "I don't think my lessons are far enough along for this thing yet." She felt a bit disappointed as she stared down at the device. "Seven has me watching holovideos on the basic household technologies now, and I've nearly mastered using the replicator."

Lieutenant Torres shook her head and then pointed to the device. "The best way to learn is to do."

Christy appreciated Seven's approach, but she just took a deep breath and faced the wall containing the conduit. She only recognized it at all because Torres had found one before they did any climbing and did some work on it. Doing her best to remember, Christy removed the casing and stared into a confusing mass of cables and lights.

"I can't believe the Captain put Seven in charge of your lessons." Torres went one step too far, her scoff irritated Christy.

"I'm very happy to be working with her." Christy told Torres while watching as the woman entered in some settings on the device Christy was holding, as if she were showing Christy something, but Christy was irritated to find she didn't understand it. To her it looked like you hit blue, blue, red, yellow, red, to do something. It made no sense, because the symbols made no sense. Torres started to explain what she was doing, but even though Seven had Christy learning new words, there were still way too many Christy didn't understand. "Last time I had to use tools it was a wrench and a screw driver. I put together a bookshelf." Christy finally interrupted once she realized she was in over her head, yet again.

She sighed heavily and stared at the device. Some shame filled her voice. "You have to treat me like I don't know more than a five year old. Seven's very good at doing that without making me feel stupid." She handed the device back. She was frustrated that she most likely earned more holovideos with this move, when she was, just a second ago, feeling like she might become useful soon. "I am so tired of not fitting in." Christy muttered and Torres quickly moved to rest her back on the wall and held out a hand to grasp Christy's.

"It takes time. I didn't learn how to modify a warp engine in a few weeks." B'Elanna told her softly, while Christy took note that the engineer was just a bit warmer than she was, her hand somewhat calloused as well.

"I know, I know. I'm just so tired of always being in training. I want to be useful now." Christy admitted quietly and when it got her a small smile from the engineer she returned it. "I don't need to be an engineer, I just want to be able to help in an emergency."

"I'm going to do a little research, and see if I can find some holovideos to help you understand some of the basics." Christy knew it was coming, but she grimaced, causing the engineer to laugh at her. "And I suggest you study the schematics of the ship, if you're going to be running through it during an attack and at least familiarize yourself with the Jeffries tubes, because once you have those basics, I'm going to run you ragged making you show off that skill of yours all over every part of this ship. That last bit was more promising, so Christy nodded and prepared to sit back and watch but Torres handed her back the tool, and spoke more slowly, explaining what the symbols meant, pointing out the way the symbol looked like the activity it was supposed to do. With a patience Christy hadn't expected from a Klingon, B'Elanna Torres walked Christy through setting the hyperspanner and then using it to readjust the conduit and then, and only then, did B'Elanna take the device and double check Christy's work.

They continued on with the job shadowing, but Lieutenant Torres was explaining things much more simply, and Christy caught her looking at Christy and then sometimes explaining a term she used here or there. That was progress. Christy started to understand some of it.

…..

Seven noted that Captain Janeway seemed surprised when Seven took her offer to sit. She wouldn't have bothered, but Christy had explained why her not sitting seemed to make the captain and crew uncomfortable. Seven wasn't aware her tendency to stand would be seen as her thinking she was wasting her time being around the other people there, or that she had no intention of being there any longer than absolutely necessary. She didn't want the Captain thinking that, so Seven sat.

"Oh," Janeway smiled a little and stared at her, before turning to the replicator. "Do you want anything?"

"I do not require anything at the moment." Seven answered and noted the small smile on the captain's face, before the woman ordered her own drink and came back to sit down.

"I see you've been working with Christy." The Captain smiled and then took a long sip of her coffee. "How are your lessons with her going?"

"She is working admirably on adjusting." Seven was somewhat pleased with the effort Christy put in to learning, and she found herself interested to hear what Christy thought about human behavior. Christy was different than the Captain or the Doctor, and was good at explaining things that seemed illogical and useless, making Seven understand why the crew around her reacted in certain ways. "She is very good at explaining things." Seven admitted and watched the Captain nod, as if she expected that. "I believe your assessment of her may be correct. She is very good as getting others to comply with her demands."

"Comply? Demands?" The Captain looked puzzled.

"She has managed to get Neelix to allow her to watch holovideos in the kitchen, when he had already stated that he believed it would be ruinous to the meal preparation. She has talked Lieutenant Torres into allowing her to assist with minor repairs, as she does not care to spend eight solid hours studying manuals. She dissuaded Crewman Delaney from insisting on a 'make over' and yet did not anger the Crewman in her dismissal." Seven had observed or heard about each of the instances and knew that none of them were simple interactions.

"It sounds like she's starting to fit in." The Captain smiled again and took another sip. "And you Seven, are you starting to feel like you are 'fitting in' any better?"

Seven studied the Captain, unsure of her response. She was performing her tasks well, Seven knew that, but with this new definition of 'fitting in' Seven found herself failing. She could not walk up to the crew, who she'd been around much longer than Christy, and start a conversation. Seven could not talk Lieutenant Torres into even the most logical of upgrades or adjustments. If that was 'fitting in' then Seven wasn't doing it. She was just starting to understand why she wasn't 'fitting in'.

The only exception to this was Christy herself. Christy could talk to Seven in a way that made more sense, but Seven had noticed Christy only talked that way to Seven. "I am unsure Captain." Seven finally answered the question.

"Don't worry Seven, I'm sure it will happen." The Captain patted Seven's hand and then sat back more in her seat. "It seems you are getting along with our resident blast from the past, that's a start."

Seven smiled just a little and nodded. She did believe she was 'getting along' with Christy Taylor. The woman regularly was inviting Seven to come to her quarters to talk, and never failed to acknowledge Seven when they ran into each other during the performance of their duties.

"Captain, something I heard does confuse me." Seven remembered the crewmen talking about Christy in the halls. "Why do the crew speculate on Christy's flexibility and lack of need for oxygen?"

"What do you mean Seven?" The Captain asked.

"I have heard, at a few different occasions, various members of the crew talking about how, with Christy's powers, she would be take just about any position, or since she does not need to breath, how she could 'go at it' indefinitely." As Seven spoke she watched the Captain turning redder with each word. Her body language indicated both anger and embarrassment, which almost made Seven sigh. She almost never got an acceptable answer to her questions when the Captain reacted like this.

"I had thought better of my crew. They are being crude." Was all the answer the Captain gave her, and Seven found it very inadequate. She still did not know what the crew was talking about, she only knew she should be annoyed they talked about Christy in that manner. The Captain, as was typical, changed the subject, only Seven was now aware enough about conversation to see that it was a purposeful attempt to get away from an uncomfortable topic. Christy had shared that strategy with Seven.

They continued to talk for nearly an hour, before Seven had to leave. She had a meeting with Christy in her quarters, while it was tutoring for Seven, Christy merely called it 'getting together' or 'hanging out'.

….

The soft chirp of the door had Christy sitting up. "Enter." She knew who it was. She'd convinced Seven that this particular tutoring session should be in private, that many of the 'lesson's' she was having Seven needed to be in Christy's quarters. It served to give Christy a chance to relax and show Seven how that was done as well. When Seven started to value the activity, Christy was hoping Seven would still come to her rooms to do that. Seven was, so far, the easiest person for Christy to get along with. Seven never pushed to know more about Christy than Christy was ready to share yet, and never assumed Christy knew things she didn't. Christy suspected Seven had even researched the late Twentieth Century just to know what Christy might actually know.

Seven came in and performed the task of sitting. Christy thought of it that way, because it was just last week that she'd explained why people invited Seven to sit when she went into their offices, or rooms, and what they might be thinking when Seven didn't. Seven was now trying to show she wasn't in a rush to be away from Christy's presence. It was so sweet, seeing how awkward Seven looked, sitting, and knowing why she was doing it.

Christy curled one leg up on the couch with her, and leaned forward, toward the chair Seven sat on. "So, learn anything interesting?" Christy smiled as she considered the scolding they'd both get if anyone found out what Christy had told Seven to do.

"My covert listening in on the conversations of the crew was," Seven seemed to almost frown, "not as enlightening as I was expecting it to be."

"What did you learn?" Christy had expected this.

"The majority of the crew spent their time talking about the upcoming planet and the activities they would like to pursue when they are allowed onto the planet." Seven stated that rather clearly and Christy just nodded. "I do not understand why they feel the need to engage in such irrelevant activities and spend so much time planning them."

Christy sighed softly, and reminded herself that she needed patience. There were more interesting conversations to be had, but Seven needed this one. "Work is about routine on this ship. One day is nearly the same as the next. Occasionally other things happen to make things more exciting onboard, but those are rarely good things." Christy was thinking of the boredom of her own work at the moment, but she was pretty sure her experience was common on this ship. "Time seems to pass by meaninglessly without something different once in a while to mark it. People want something different to do, because that will stick in their memory longer and alleviate the boredom."

"Boredom is irrelevant, the tasks need to be accomplished." Seven protested.

"Boredom can lead to Depression, and that can affect a person's health, and at times affect how hard they are willing to work to survive." Christy got up and moved to the replicator. "Want something?"

"I do not require anything at this time." Seven's reply was rather expected, so Christy didn't pause in getting herself a smoothie. Seven's eyebrow rose at what she had in her hand.

"Hey, they taste good too. It isn't all about efficiency." Christy gave Seven a smile and then sat back down with her drink. "Humans, and I expect many other species as well, need time to bond with others, need to challenge themselves, they need work AND play to survive. On this ship the options for entertainment are very limited." The conversation continued until Christy was able to convince Seven that there was some value in the R&R time the crew was looking forward to. It was when they started to discuss some of the specific things the crew wanted to do planetside that Christy ran into a topic a bit earlier than she'd expected it. She really should have seen it coming.

"I have also overheard some crew speculating on you." Seven frowned, and Christy could guess what was being said. It wasn't anything she hadn't heard before.

"People thinking the shapeshifter was the ultimate fantasy girl, because I can turn into whoever they wish they had?" Christy grimaced.

Seven's searching gaze made Christy wonder how she got that wrong. "You are capable of complete transformations? I do not believe that is common knowledge." Seven frowned. "No, they speculate on your flexibility and lack of need of oxygen in a 'crude' manner."

"Oh," Christy smirked when she realized where the dirty minds had gone.

"Can you explain what they mean?" Seven asked and Christy was a bit shocked, because it seemed pretty clear. Her eyes traveling to Seven's, Christy realized that Seven really didn't know these things, and it reminded her of her time teaching Health at the mansion, only the kids knew more than Seven did. They would have gotten where the crew minds had gone from that description.

"They were speculating on my sexual prowess." Christy answered briefly, while trying to consider how much information Seven would want, or could handle, at this point in her development. She knew this conversation wasn't over.

"Explain." Seven said almost tonelessly and Christy paused as she tried to figure out an angle for this.

"The fact that I don't need to breath has been something I've found to be very handy in many ways. I can stay under a lake for hours, undetected. I've done that to spy on targets on vacation. I can walk into rooms that are filled with poisonous gases and put out fires or save people." Christy smirked now. "But only one lover ever asked me to use that ability. How much detail are you comfortable with?" Christy asked as she watched Seven grasp what this was about.

"You will give me details?" Seven tilted her head and stared at her.

"I'll give you as much as you can handle, or feel comfortable with." Christy told her. "But only in private."

"Why?" Seven had to ask.

Christy sighed. "While some people, like the ones you overheard, feel it is okay to say such things out in public, it isn't in good taste and upsets many people." Seven nodded, accepting her explanation.

"I would hope you don't attempt to practice what I tell you about." Christy thought of that after she'd offered the truth. She grimaced at the idea. "Some people have sex casually and it's normal for them, but for a first time, that shouldn't be casual. That should be with someone you care about and trust. It should be after you've spent time with the person, enough time getting to know them that you feel confident in your choice."

Seven looked thoughtful. Christy sat and waited for the question, but it wasn't the one she expected. "You do not say him."

Christy blushed, and glanced out the window for a moment. "No, I don't assume your sexuality. I never appreciated it when people assumed I was interested in men, and I didn't want to do that to you."

"So you are interested in women then?" Seven continued with the topic and Christy wondered why it made her more uncomfortable than the sexual story she was ready to share with Seven.

"Is that a problem in this time?" Christy assumed the Federation wouldn't be so narrow minded, but now she worried.

"I do not believe so, but I will investigate." Seven's voice was softer and Christy gave her a small smile. "I still do want these details you mentioned." Christy couldn't help but laugh. There was something eager in Seven's eyes that reminded Christy of her old students, only there was no uncomfortable shame in her eagerness.

"I wasn't the only shape shifter in my last world." Christy grinned, remembering her time with Mystique. "Boredom for people used to a lot of action can be a dangerous thing." She glanced at Seven, "And remember this was far from my first time, and she was my best friend. We had an attraction, and occasionally we'd explore it." Christy could see Seven's confusion so she added, "by having sex or flirting outrageously with each other. One time she thought it would be funny to teach me how to perform oral sex on a penis." Christy blushed, but she did notice that Seven was perfectly fine, just taking in the details hungrily. "So she shape shifted one on and 'tutored' me. When you give oral sex to a woman there isn't a problem with breathing, you don't have to think about it too much, but with a man, if you have the penis in your mouth, you can't really breathe around it. Women tend to breath with their noses at that time, and occasionally they need breaks to breathe, but I don't. That's what the crew was speculating on, and they are right. I can give head like nobody else, but I don't want sex with men, so it isn't relevant." Christy smiled, feeling a little like she was sharing intimate details with a friend at a slumber party. It was kind of fun, and Seven's interest was oddly flattering.

"That is disgusting." Seven made a face that had Christy chuckling.

"Sex is about pleasure, if you are with someone you care about it is about bonding and love, but I never said it didn't occasionally touch on the disgusting too." Christy smirked.

"And this is pleasurable?" Seven sounded very unbelieving, and Christy was even more amused.

"It can be." Christy's words were soft as she remembered her time with Mystique. She missed very few people in her last world anymore but Mystique was one of them. "There is so much to sex that is hard to express, and so much that feels personal, between you and your lover. I wouldn't even say what I have if I didn't know Mystique would have been amused as all hell for me to tell you."

"That was her designation?" Seven sounded doubtful.

"It was the one she chose." Christy explained. "It was the custom in my last world for some mutants to select new names, codenames, for themselves."

Seven was very focused, because that was an attempt to redirect the conversation, but Seven's response to the new possible angle for their talk was ignored. "Was it pleasurable to do this for your friend?"

Christy paused, and considered what was appropriate to do, until she just accepted that Mystique would be saying just as much or more if it were her. "It was. I was actually surprised, because of my lack of interest in men, but listening to her pleasure," Seven's frown showed her confusion again, "as she moaned from what I was doing, made me feel aroused and powerful. She was my tutor in my shape shifting, and taught me all I know about my powers, but my favorite lessons were those more personal ones."

"Thank you." Seven spoke softly and Christy could see the woman was deep in thought. "Thank you for explaining. No one ever does."

"There is a certain intimacy in sharing stories like this Seven. No one else on this ship is close enough to you for this. It wouldn't be appropriate." Seven gave her a puzzled frown. "It isn't enough to be acquaintances, or even a friend, for a conversation like that. That is something you save for the best of friends."

"And you broke that rule for me?" Seven asked and Christy's heart melted a little at Seven's assumption.

"No, I didn't." Christy gave Seven a small smile as the woman realized what she was saying, and the smile that crossed Seven's face was like a sunrise. It completely transformed her features, and Seven never looked so amazing. Christy just stared for a moment, before she let her own smile grow.


	3. Chapter 3

"Captain, have you ever performed fellatio?" Seven asked as she sat in the ready room with the Captain the next day. Her eyes widened a little when the Captain started to cough as if she were choking on something, but she had not been drinking at the time.

Seven watched as the captain stood up and moved to the replicator, rasping out an order for water. "Seven, that is hardly an appropriate question." The captain looked red and her eyes darted left and right a bit nervously. Seven felt a wave of disappointment as her theory was tested, and proved true. The Captain may be a friend, but she was not the best of friends. "Why are you asking me about that?"

"The crew are speculating on Christy's ability to perform in that manner. I was just curious as to how you do with such a task." Seven told her, but Seven was no longer curious. She was dismissed shortly after and she was not surprised.

She'd once tried to talk to the captain about her encounter with Ensign Kim, where the Ensign had shown clear arousal at the sight of her, yet turned her down when she offered to explore copulation with him. Now she saw what her mistake had been in talking with both Ensign Kim during the event and the Captain after.

Her disappointment in the Captain was irrelevant, as Seven now had a 'best friend' to analyze these situations and emotions with, but it was still there. The captain was still her friend, still cared for her, but now knowing the difference, it was sad to think that if Christy hadn't come to the ship, Seven would have no best friend.

….

"Telepaths, really?" Christy shook her head and just stared out at the planet. "That so figures."

"What do you mean?" The Captain asked her and Christy turned to look at the woman.

"I'm immune to telepaths and they are all drawn to me like moths to a flame. They love to try and break into my mind." Christy chuckled. "so of course the first alien planet I ever get to see is covered in telepaths."

"You've seen telepaths before?" The Captain seemed surprised.

"Mutants, my last world. Telepaths were one of the most common mutations." Christy explained as she moved to not stare out at the planet. Her body felt a little shaky as she could sense some death from this orbit, and clearly she'd been hungry for it, because it was hard to concentrate on talking to the Captain. No disaster was going on, it was the normal, natural death that occurs over time, but these aliens were something she could process and Christy was a bit eager to go down and recharge as much as she could. She had no idea when they'd have another opportunity, and Christy really didn't know what doing without her 'power' would do to her over time.

"Well then," the captain smiled. "If we have trouble negotiating prices for supplies, we will just have to drag you along."

"If you must." Christy sighed as if she were really being put upon, joking back.

"What do you plan to do?" There was a hint of command in the voice and Christy knew the captain was worried that Christy didn't know much about the Federation, but was going to be a representative of it.

"I'm going to find the biggest tree I can find and hug that damn thing to death." Christy muttered, making Janeway laugh. "Eh, I might hang out on the beach, or wander the shops." Christy couldn't say that she was going to be pretending to read on the beach while she recharged, or that if she were in a town she'd probably circle the hospital.

Christy was nervous about being transported down, but she went down with Tom, and once they materialized he smirked at her. "Better than an elevator eh?" He wandered off to meet up with B'Elanna, before the captain dragged her off shopping.

Christy found a sandy spot on the beach and laid down, with a real sun beating down on her. The sounds of the ocean filled her senses, and Christy sighed happily. She really wasn't a starship type of girl. After a few minutes to get situated, Christy glanced around at the very quiet beach, before lowering her shields just enough to start to absorb the death energy that she used to keep her alive, and to power her portals.

"What's with the shades?" Tom asked, and Christy hadn't noticed it was him approaching. She'd heard the footsteps and glanced over enough to see the man coming was Starfleet, but now he stood staring down at her 'sunbathing'. "They're shades right? That's the right slang?"

Christy grinned up at him, "Yes Tom, they are shades." She moved over and he awkwardly sat down on her towel with her.

"Where did you get the towel? They rent those out?"

"I 'made it'." Christy could see he was not following her, and why should he. No one had seen her to this. "As long as I stay in contact with it, it will exist. I made it from my body." It was kind of funny to watch his back tense up and his eyes widen, or the way he tried not to move too much as he sat on the towel. "I have no feeling in my towel Tom." Christy chuckled at him.

"There is so much about you that is just not in the doctor's files." He sighed and Christy started to frown. "I'm the relief doctor. The power of cross training worked against me."

After a minute of sitting still he stood up suddenly. "Want to do some water skiing?"

"Not really." Christy held up the pad with the book she was pretending to read. "I just want to enjoy the sun while I can."

"I'd warn about sunscreen, but that doesn't bother you does it?" He grinned and left, unable to sit still and just relax. Christy watched Tom rushing out to play in the water.

Not everyone could go planetside every day, or the ship would be deserted, so on the second and third day since their arrival, Christy 'meditated' in her quarters and did her best to absorb the energy she needed from space. It wasn't nearly as strong, but it was something and it was helping. Christy's eyes actually had a faint glow to them, and it was very reassuring to her to have that. it faded after an hour of not 'meditating' but it was there.

It was the fourth day, and Christy was waiting for her turn at the teleporter when the captain and B'Elanna came in. "Big plans?" Christy smiled at them.

"We have a meeting with someone who might have a coil we need." B'Elanna told her. "You should come. I'll show you the things we have to do to get these parts."

"Why don't you. I'm sure the telepaths won't be able to overcharge you for anything." Janeway smiled at her and Christy thought longingly about the beach, but she knew she should cultivate these relationships.

"Sure, for a little while at least." She smiled as they all moved up to the transporter for their turn.

"I'm surprised you don't have Seven with you." The captain spoke as they rematerialized. Christy took a moment before starting to follow her.

"She's a work a holic and I just like to lay on the beach. I'd ask her if I didn't think it would be torture for her." And Christy had told Seven that, so that Seven wouldn't feel bad, though Christy wasn't sure Seven would have felt bad.

"Laying on the beach sounds nice." B'Elanna moaned a little. "Next time you want a partner for doing nothing, you just let me know."

"Now you are talking." The captain smiled at them and they moved into the town, and through the market in a clearly determined way. Christy took in the fact that Neelix was at a booth buying fruit. She glanced around at the various shops selling clothes. But it was a look of recognition on the captain's face that told her when they approached the right vendor.

It was amusing to see Janeway seem to be flirting with the vendor as they haggled price. They were in the middle of that when a man darted down the walkway and plowed into B'Elanna. Watching how B'Elanna was nearly knocked to the ground had Christy staring at the man, coldly. He glanced up at her and seemed to double take before rushing off.

The vendor was a horrible flirt as he rushed to B'Elanna's side and helped her out. Christy sighed and glanced around while they sorted that out, before they finished their purchase. "you go get to your beach." B'Elanna teased. "Maybe after I'm done limping around I'll come join you."

"You still hurt? That jackass didn't even stop and apologize right." Christy gave the engineer a concerned look.

"Nah, I'll be fine. Just need to walk it off." She smiled and waved as she and the captain went on with their shopping trip.

Christy enjoyed the beach for a few hours, before a message came over the comm., "All crew must return to the ship immediately. I repeat, all crew must return to the ship immediately." That had Christy sitting up quickly. She didn't take time to think about it, she knew something was wrong. She just started off for the beam off site as quickly as she could.

That proved to be rather quickly, because people just stared after her as she leapt over a wagon in the way. Some Starfleet people were heading to the beam out site when she got there as well, and Christy left the planet hoping for the best.

…

"It is a crime to have any violent thoughts, regardless of whether one acts on them." Captain Janeway told Christy, after having had Christy report to her ready room. "They have already taken custody of B'Elanna and are planning to purge her mind of violent thoughts."

Christy's fists clenched. "And they want me to serve as a witness?"

"Yes, although they did look uncomfortable when I told them you were immune to telepathy."

"I wanted to hit that man when he ran into her, I'm just as guilty of thinking violent thoughts, but they just don't know it." Christy admitted, remembering the way the man almost knocked B'Elanna to the ground.

Janeway let out a long drawn out breath. "Well, in this one case, I will say that if you are right about your immunity to their telepathy, then you can think whatever you'd like. They will never know, but we need to find a way to get B'Elanna out of this without creating an incident."

Christy glanced over at a tired looking captain and considered their options. "So grabbing her back and running are out? I could easily slip into wherever they have her and get her out. They don't think like I do, and I always said I was made to go after telepaths. They rely too much on being able to sense trouble, and they never see me coming. I could even do it without killing anyone if you'd like."

Janeway stared at Christy as if seeing her for the first time, as if Christy was just a little amazing in a scary way. "No, we abide by the laws of the places we visit. We need to find a loophole or diplomatic solution."

Christy grimaced, because she could see what would happen to B'Elanna if she lost her edge on this ship. Violent thoughts served a purpose at times, but a society without warriors wouldn't understand that. "They have gotten lazy and weak, to allow any random thought to dictate their actions. I have never seen something this pathetic." She shook her head. "But I don't like this. It feels like a set up to me. That man that ran into her was so purposeful that I thought he was robbing her. I checked his hands while he was hitting her to make sure he didn't come away with anything. It was a classic maneuver, I've done it dozens of times, but when he didn't take anything I dismissed it."

Janeway's eyes changed just a little, growing a bit darker, "Well, we will need to investigate that as well then."

…..

After Christy recounted the incident verbally, and made sure to go into great detail about the man running into B'Elanna she could tell that the woman questioning her didn't put as much weight into what Christy said because she couldn't read her mind. Christy sat still and stared at her a moment, until the distracted looking woman stared at her. "I was a spy in my last job. I had to notice details no one else would, as I needed to get close to my targets or pretend to be people I wasn't." She spoke slowly and her voice grew a little deeper as she stared at the woman. She couldn't tell the woman more about what she did while a spy, because that might be considered violent thoughts. It took a lot not to let this woman into how violent Christy's history was and threaten to let her see it, knowing these weak telepaths would destroy themselves if they even glimpsed that level of violence. "I know a grab ploy when I see it and that man knew he was going to run into B'Elanna, and did it on purpose."

Christy leaned forward and stared down the cop who thought she was in charge. "And since you can't comprehend this, living in this world, let me tell you something about B'Elanna. Her violent tendencies have saved lives. That starship runs into much less peaceful people than you, and at a time like that you need a warrior. If this purge thing you have works to remove that from her, what you are actually sentencing her to is death, and you may be taking the rest of us with her. She protects the heart of that ship, and if she can't fight to do it, can't even imagine how to fight to do it, no one else can get down there fast enough." The woman balked and her eyes widened at the consequences her actions could have. "You can't claim to be enlightened and fair when you just refuse to see how brutal you are really being." Christy spoke softly, thinking about other people who claimed to be in the right while what they did had disastrous consequences.

Christy stood up and let out a resigned breath. "I want to stay with her while this is being investigated. My captain won't let me loose to find the real problem, I'm new to the ship and untested, so I'm not being trusted to help, but the torture you're putting her through wondering if she will even get to exist or if she will be some sort of zombie of herself after this procedure is horrific and I don't think she should have to face that alone. Personally, I would rather someone kill me than mess with my mind." Christy could tell she was going for emotional blood, knew that these people took pride in their humane methods, so saying these things would have an impact.

"We aren't barbarians." The Ma'ri security officer protested quietly. "However if you feel she needs emotional support, I do believe we can allow that." And the pride goes before the fall, Christy thought with some satisfaction as her own ploy worked. "But you will need to talk your own captain into this, as I sense she will hesitate to leave another of her crew in our care right now."

"My thoughts are my own." Christy smirked. "I could be thinking anything and you wouldn't know. I can't break that law, even if I tried." And she was, but the woman was so used to her own peaceful world that even as Christy said that she didn't look nearly as suspicious as she should. If diplomacy didn't work, Christy needed to be on the ground with B'Elanna. Christy had set herself up as Plan B.

…

Seven stood ramrod straight as she stared at the teleporter, waiting for the captain to return. She'd heard the message that Christy was staying with B'Elanna and she was not happy at all. "Captain, is it star fleet policy to allow civilians with little understanding of technology and proper procedures to serve as diplomats on dangerous worlds?" Seven spoke as soon as the captain was rematerialized. The captain looked surprised, but Seven ignored that as she waited for a response.

"Christy assured me she was going to be fine." The captain answered and then glanced around. "I made a decision for the ship, and I am sure that Christy will fulfill her responsibilities well." The captain shook her head and gave a small smile. "She could talk anyone into anything. I didn't think we'd be able to put someone down there to make sure B'Elanna is being treated well, but Christy managed." The captain started to walk and Seven matched her stride.

"But captain, she is not a security officer yet." Seven protested.

"No, right now she's better than that. She's our spy and the only one onboard that could serve as that, because she is right, she is the best one to stay behind on the telepaths planet." The captain let out a breath and then stopped in the deserted hall and turned to Seven. "I know you are worried, but the Ma'ri cannot claim Christy broke any laws and I saw Christy request the list of them so she'd be prepared. They are allowing her to be near B'Elanna and if the Ma'ri decide to be impatient as we investigate this incident ourselves, we will be warned now."

Seven could see she wasn't going to sway the captain and have her order Christy back. It was logical to leave Christy behind, it made logical sense that Christy serve the ship in this manner, and yet Seven didn't like it. The captain came to the same conclusion that Seven would have for once, and yet Seven felt at odds with what she knew was the correct course of action. Christy was essentially alone on her first alien world, serving to protect the ships chief engineer from the consequences of her own undisciplined mind.

As she stood there, searching for a logical argument to bringing Christy back, Tuvok passed them both on his way to go planetside as well. Seven stared after him, unamused at yet another crewmember on the planet that had already proved to be a problem.

"I could use a cup of tea; it's been a rather exciting day. Would you care to join me?" The captain offered and Seven declined swiftly.

As Seven worked she found her efficiency negatively affected by up to five percent at times, because of her concern for her 'best friend'.

…

"This is the nicest brig I've ever been in." B'Elanna sighed as she sat down heavily on the couch. Christy nodded and glanced around at what looked like a nice apartment. "But I'd trade this for OUR brig happily."

Christy understood that completely. B'Elanna looked tense and nervous and it just served to make Christy feel more protective. "We have time. I want to teach you to block out telepaths." She told B'Elanna as a plan started to evolve in Christy's mind.

"The damage is already done." B'Elanna gave a small growl, but Christy just stared into the woman's eyes until B'Elanna started to look thoughtful, as she stared back.

"I think it would be very helpful for you to be able to block out telepaths." Christy explained slowly, leaving her reasons out in a very obvious way. If things fell apart, and they did have to run, they needed to cut down on the telepaths advantage. "I listened in on lessons about this in my last world, because when a lot of people live with telepaths, everyone wants to know how to keep their own thoughts private. We don't have a lot of time for this, but if you could manage a shield for a few minutes, it could be helpful."

"Did Captain Janeway send you to break me out?" B'Elanna proved her lack of experience with Telepaths by trying to understand things now, when her mind wasn't protected. Grimacing, Christy shook her head no.

"She's looking to resolve this legally." Christy didn't add that she'd managed to talk the Captain into at least preparing for an illegal solution as well. "But how about we make sure you don't break that law again while we're in here? It isn't like there is much else to do."

In another five minutes Christy was walking B'Elanna through the process of visualizing a wall. With an engineer that process was rather fascinating, as B'Elanna kept improving on the design Christy was giving her by telling her what was wrong with the wall as Christy described it.

It sounded like B'Elanna's wall was like a starship hull, but that was perfect, because B'Elanna would know more about that and could feel confident in her wall. Christy worked with her for a few hours with the visualization, but it was the moment when the door to the apartment flew open and two guards came in, clearly looking around, that Christy smirked and nodded to her companion. They had it.

"Do you need a cot?" One of them covered up their rush in to check if anyone was in the room by asking Christy this. It drew attention to the fact it was getting late enough to sleep.

"No, I'll be fine on the couch." Christy told him, and once they were alone B'Elanna spoke quietly.

"It worked?"

"And now I need to talk you into something else." Christy looked at B'Elanna's obviously alien features. "You have the wall up?" Christy asked quietly, moving closer.

A nod was her response, so Christy continued. "If the captain fails at diplomacy, I am here to try and help out if needed. We didn't really make plans, because the captain couldn't afford to know anything and think about it near the telepaths, but if you can just avoid thinking about it without your wall up, we might be okay."

"What are you planning?" B'Elanna leaned forward.

Christy just grinned in response, thinking about her old teacher. "We'll play it by ear." There were options, some violent, some sneaky, but Christy knew that it would be best if the Captain could make things work on her end. "Right now we're just trying to buy time, as much time as we can." And the procedure was slated for the next day. "Think you can invent a religious ritual that will delay things tomorrow? I read that stack of laws and they claim to respect all religious expressions, so a lengthy pre-punishment ritual would be perfect." Christy asked, as she thought about Klingon's and the numerous rituals they did have.

"If I have to stay up all night, I'll come up with something." B'Elanna spoke firmly, confidently, as she saw the game they were playing.

"If they separate us, don't worry. I'll find a way to follow. I might even find an opportunity and have to slip out, but I will not forget you here." Christy promised, while going through the mental inventory of all the people she'd seen in this place. The security guard had taken Christy on a tour before bringing her to B'Elanna, in an attempt to prove they weren't barbarians. It was truly ignorance on her part, but it worked for Christy.

"You sleeping with me?" B'Elanna looked a little shy in that moment and Christy couldn't help but smirk.

"This isn't a conjugal visit. I never claimed I was here to share your bed." Christy loved how B'Elanna went a bright red.

"Very funny spider girl." B'Elanna gave her a playful growl.

"I thought so." Christy sat back on the couch she was on. "I'll take the couch."

Christy managed to get up often in the middle of the night and slip out of the room, passed the guards. She spoke to them in a friendly manner and took note of their mannerisms and voices. She verified her understanding of the complex with a midnight stroll, claiming insomnia. She also continued to read the list of laws, looking for that loophole that the Captain wanted so badly, but she had to get some sleep before she could find the magic rule that helped.

The next morning Christy woke up to B'Elanna sitting on the floor with a candle in front of her. A glance at the clock showed she'd slept in a bit. "I'm going to make you my sister." B'Elanna told her softly. "It's a real ritual, though I'm going to drag it on with aspects of other rituals. If they look it up, it exists, and if I were incapacitated from this procedure I would want family to help me."

Christy was stunned by these words and she stared at B'Elanna in surprise. It hurt to think of why B'Elanna would regret this, since family was so important to Klingons. "I lack the type of honor you would want in family."

"You are here to protect me when I need it most." B'Elanna's eyes bore into Christy's own. "That speaks very well of your honor."

"I'm an assassin." Christy admitted quietly to the other part of her spy job. "I'm a killer."

"Well, I didn't know that." B'Elanna sighed. "But being an assassin is a profession, an honored one, in Klingon culture." And that was something Christy didn't know either. "Look, if you don't want to do this, that is fine, but this is the most fitting ritual I could come up with. I'm not a database of Klingon culture, I tended to ignore that part of my heritage."

"You barely know me." Christy protested just a little longer in B'Elanna's defense. "Can you break this bond if you find out anything about me that would drag your own honor down?"

"I could," B'Elanna shook her head from side to side. "But I don't think I will. I don't think I'd break a bond you made to protect me, just because it got hard." And Christy's heart sank a little at those words, because now she knew B'Elanna would take this very seriously if she did it. Still, a part of her thought of the last world, and how more support, more people firmly in her corner from step one, might have helped her make that life work. Maybe she needed this; maybe this was Annie's gift giving her a warrior to protect her later on.

"I think I'm getting the better end of this deal." Christy muttered as she tossed her blanket off of her and sat up fully. "What do I need to do?"

"We're going to do the R'uustai ceremony to make you my sister. I'm incorporating a Rite of Succession, and I'm making it official that you are my cha'Dich, as you are acting as one." B'Elanna explained and it meant little to Christy with all that Klingon in it, but she just nodded. "Fasting is a part of some of this, so we are skipping breakfast."

"Alright." Christy moved over to sit across from B'Elanna on the floor. B'Elanna explained the basics of the rituals before starting the first one. B'Elanna spouted a lot of Klingon words she didn't know, and Christy repeated what she was supposed to well enough to get a raised eyebrow, even though she didn't know what she was saying. They were in the midst of a ritual when the buzz of the door interrupted them.

"Showtime." Christy gave B'Elanna a look, before getting up to go to the door. B'Elanna continued with reciting her family history as Christy opened the door and caught the Ma'ri security guards attention. She could see the telepath noticing the ritual in action. "Her people require certain rituals before trials, or dangerous situations, battles." Christy shrugged her shoulders. "Klingons are rather religious." She put the one word in that would buy them time for this.

"We're supposed to take her soon, I was here to explain the procedure so she'd understand how helpful it really is." The security guard spoke softly in respect for the religious air the room was taking on with B'Elanna's chanting in Klingon.

"Can it wait? She couldn't start these rituals until sunup, and an interruption at this point." Christy grimaced.

That earned a narrowing of the woman's eyes as she looked between Christy and B'Elanna. "What ritual is she doing?" There was some suspicion now.

"We are doing a R'uustai ritual, with a Rite of Succession. I am also being appointed as her cha'Dich." And Christy said all of that like she fully understood it. "She has no family on the ship, and so there is no one responsible for her when she is incapacitate and unable to fight." Christy gave the woman a small glare, "I'm taking responsibility for her in case she becomes a burden to our ship when you rip the warrior out of her. I'm a skilled fighter myself, and I'm pledging myself as her sister, and her heir, as well as her defender." She'd understood that much of what B'Elanna was doing. The telepath in front of her paled just a bit and stared back at B'Elanna as if completely baffled by this level of concern. Christy hoped B'Elanna was keeping her mind focused enough to keep anyone from seeing the real reason they were doing this. "You do respect a prisoner's religious freedom, don't you?"

"Yes, we do." The Ma'ri guard grimaced. "I'll need to contact your ship about these rituals though."

"Feel free." Christy was glad that B'Elanna had thought ahead and picked real rituals now. "And while you do that, can you see if you can have them send us a ritual dagger. She's going to have to try and make me bleed." Christy smiled just a little at that, and the disgust in the other woman's eyes.

Once they were alone, B'Elanna smiled at her, "My cha'Dich." There was a warmth in the word as Christy sat back down to finish being appointed B'Elanna's protector in this legal problem.

The appointed time for B'Elanna's procedure was approaching, but they were in the midst of the R'uustai when a man came in to deliver the dagger, and leave. "I don't bleed." Christy reminded B'Elanna when B'Elanna went to cut her own hand, before she planned to do Christy's.

"It doesn't matter." B'Elanna told her and ran the blade over her own palm just enough to draw some blood. Christy let B'Elanna run the blade over her own hand and they gripped their hands, B'Elanna's blood between them.

The door buzzed again, before opening, even as B'Elanna was listing the members of her family, to include Christy's name. Christy glanced over to see the Captain standing in the doorway, and the slight smile told Christy all she needed to know. Diplomacy worked. The captain witnessed the end of the ritual, as Christy was a bit surprised B'Elanna finished it when she too realized the danger was over. "My sister." B'Elanna gripped Christy's hand firmly, conveying so much with that simple touch. There was something connecting them now and B'Elanna wanted Christy to know it was real, all that was in the way B'Elanna gripped Christy's hand firmly, held it as if she'd never let go.

Captain Janeway finally spoke up. "I'm here to escort you ladies home." Christy just nodded, distracted by the idea of family. It felt strange to think in B'Elanna's culture Christy now had a sister, when she'd never had a sister before.

They walked out of the complex before being beamed up to the ship. It was relatively quiet until they were away from the planet. "It was a robbery, you were right Christy. They planned to rob B'Elanna's violent thoughts, and they had a whole underground for these type of thoughts. Once it became obvious that B'Elanna was set up we were able to argue that she shouldn't be held responsible." Christy grimaced at that verification, but before she could say much more, Tom strode in and wrapped his arms around B'Elanna tightly.

"Lieutenant, why don't you take the day off and get some real rest." The Captain offered B'Elanna.

"Christy, you will be having dinner with me tomorrow. I know very little about my new sister." B'Elanna told her firmly, and the look in her eyes told Christy this was mandatory, but she was fine with that.

Once they were alone, the Captain gave Christy a small smile. "Religious freedom, that was an interesting interpretation of their law Christy."

"You wanted diplomacy to work, we were prepared to spend all day chanting." Christy smiled as the Captain patted her back and urged Christy out the door with her. Christy didn't bother saying what else Christy was prepared to do, because this time some diplomacy and some trickery did work.

"You might want to check in on Seven. She was about ready to commit mutiny to get you back." The captain was clearly teasing, but then Christy wondered if the situation were worse, if Seven really would do that. It was within the realm of possibilities.


	4. Chapter 4

Christy slowly stepped into Astrometrics, and stood silently just inside the doorway watching the rigid back of the only borg on the ship. "I'm back." She said quietly.

"I see." Seven said, but she didn't turn around to actually see, and that was when Christy realized that Seven was upset. It was actually a little surprising. Christy took a few more steps into the room.

"I was the best one for that mission." Christy spoke as she moved to rest her hands on the console and watch Seven's back.

"True, you were the logical choice." Seven turned around. "You, at least, can keep your thoughts to yourself." There was a hint of anger in those words and Christy studied the tense stance and the slight tensing in Seven's jaw.

"People who never had to share their thoughts never learn to control them. I can assure you my own thoughts are very violent at times." Christy defended B'Elanna gently, knowing that Seven just didn't understand how unreasonable that law was. "I can't control them, I just can keep them to myself."

"Captain Janeway insists on visiting every unknown world we run into. We could have lost our Chief Engineer and our Chief of Security on that planet." Seven's jaw clenched. "And you have yet to realize your potential, you could very well become just as invaluable to this collective. Her logic is flawed. We need to avoid these interactions and focus on the goal of reaching the Alpha quadrant."

Christy took a deep breath and frowned as she saw where Seven was going with this. Seven's proposal could very well lead to Christy learning if she can starve without her death energy, if Captain Janeway accepted it. Christy didn't think she would, the captain was a bit of an adrenaline junky at times and a boring trip home would never happen with her.

"I was never in any danger, not even for a moment." Christy reassured the blonde borg. "If those people had decided to attack me, had come at me with everything they had, I would still have never been in any danger. I am a trained warrior, and they don't even know what that is. I had five potential plans to get out of there, and any one of them would have been successful."

Seven still looked unconvinced and so Christy's voice softened. "I can imagine these visits to other worlds make little sense, given the risk." Christy sighed. "But they will not stop, regardless of what you say. The people who chose work like this, who chose to explore, are by definition the type that want to see every unknown thing they can find. It is their driving force, it is what gives them the energy to get up in the morning and do the routine jobs that would drive them insane if they didn't have the break of new worlds to explore once in a while." Christy reached out and gently touched Seven's elbow.

"They have a goal and these side trips just endanger the entire ship and slow down their progress." Seven protested, as if logic were the driving force that should be obeyed, but Christy knew better.

"People rarely have just one goal, one reason for doing things. One of their goals is to get home, but when they get there they want to have stories to tell. They want to have information to share, to believe that they managed something positive out of being stuck here." Christy sighed. "At times, you can see how those goals are at odds, and at other times they work together well. That is why they stop at every planet, hoping to find something interesting to share, even as they continue on toward their home."

"It would be more efficient to focus on the one major goal." Seven sounded more confused and less irritated.

"It would be more efficient in one way. Another way to think of it is that they are already here, and it would take a lot of time and resources to get someone else to learn about the worlds in this quadrant. In one way they are being more efficient doing it all while they are in the neighborhood."

"I wish other people could explain things they way you do." Seven finally spoke after a quiet moment. It made Christy smile.

"I didn't get to eat today, and I barely slept last night. Want to go to the Mess Hall with me before I go to bed?" Christy asked with a pointed nod toward the door.

"I could keep you company, but I have already ingested my nutrients, and the Captain needs my report about the sector of space we are about to travel through." Seven spoke and it was slightly awkward, and Christy found herself thinking, a little cute. Seven was learning, in her own way.

"That's okay. We'll do it another time." Christy made sure not to look disappointed as she left, but she really had wanted to talk with Seven for a while, to perhaps explain how she'd ended up B'Elanna's sister. She'd just have to manage to do it at lunch tomorrow.

….

Seven sat at the table in the Briefing Room, watching how B'Elanna smiled and the way Tom gave her a grin back, as if they were amused by something. Ensign Kim entered and Tuvok behind him, as they all were assembling for the meeting.

"Well, now that we're all here." Captain Janeway spoke up from the head of the table. "I believe we should get this meeting going."

Each Department Head gave a review of how their Department was going and when it became Seven's turn she gave her report, and then paused. Christy said it wouldn't work, but Seven had to see. "Given the problems that first contact consistently comes with, I have been working on a path that helps Voyager avoid known inhabited worlds." Seven studied the frown on Ensign Kim's face, knowing he too had run into issues on away missions. Most of the crew had, and those details had been in the logs Seven read to familiarize herself with the crew and ship. Her eyes traveled to the captain, and she watched that woman's eyebrows crease. "With careful planning we can avoid unnecessary conflict and risk, and also improve the pace at which we make our way to the Alpha Quadrant."

"Seven, we're explorers." Captain Janeway's voice was softer and Seven gritted her teeth just a little at how accurate Christy's assessment was. "It is important to learn all we can about the planets we go by on our way home. Aside from making first contact, sometimes we are able to acquire technologies or supplies that we really need."

If she thought she could explain to them and have them understand, Seven would have continued arguing. It wasn't logical to try now, when she could see that Christy's assessment was correct, and she could therefore assume Christy's final conclusion was sound as well.

Commander Chakotay delivered his report and then, before finishing, smiled at B'Elanna. "So I heard I needed to update the crew information to include the recent addition to the House of Torres."

Seven glanced at the smiling Lieutenant Torres, and the chuckling Ensign Kim. "Well, I always did want a sister." The Engineer said with a smile. "And Christy is a good one to have at your back in a battle. She found the one loophole there was to slow down their scrambling my brain."

Seven's eyes widened as the words ran through her mind again, verifying she had heard correctly. "You adopted Christy into your house." Seven spoke, her voice flat and unhappy.

"Don't look so shocked Borg, she had my back there." Lieutenant Torres glared in Seven's direction. "I know you think you own her, but she isn't your drone. She can make up her own mind about who she calls family."

"Lieutenant!" Captain Janeway's voice was like a whip, trying to curb the hostility, but Seven glared into the widening eyes of B'Elanna Torres, as the engineer sat back in her seat, and stared back, her expression becoming less hostile and more shocked.

"If your lack of emotional control puts her in danger again, I will take steps to prevent you from getting a third opportunity to do so." Seven spoke coldly.

"Seven!" Captain Janeway seemed to growl, but Seven kept her eyes on the engineer in front of her. If Christy was now considered a part of this Klingon's house, then Christy will be expected to back the Lieutenant in battles, and Seven didn't want the hot headed engineer pulling Christy into dangerous situations again.

The silence was complete, until the Captain spoke. "I believe the meeting is adjourned." As those words were still on the captain's lips, Seven stood up and made her way for the door. She needed to seek out Christy.

….

"She isn't trying to use me, any more than I'm going to use her. I can, and will get into trouble Seven. It won't just be one way, and B'Elanna has promised to have my back in return. I may very well need that." Christy sighed as she stood up and attempted to interrupt Seven's surprisingly emotional tirade against B'Elanna Torres. The tirade was disguised as logic, but the motivation for this was very clearly emotional. "And I'm not saying that the way she treats you is right either. It isn't." Christy had expected a reaction, but this strong of a reaction from Seven was a surprise.

Now wasn't the time to point out that Seven wasn't entirely innocent of goading the Klingon either, those two just didn't get along. Neither had the ability to understand the world from the other person's point of view, and really, to be honest, B'Elanna should have been the one to see that first, because she was used to being an individual. The problem was both of their faults, but B'Elanna wasn't even trying to see how, in some ways, Seven was actually only seven years old. She's only had seven years of experience living as a single entity, if that.

"She will order you to not be my friend anymore, and as the head of her house, you'll have to obey her." Seven's fists clenched and Christy moved to step up behind Seven, and rested a hand on the borg's shoulder, even as Seven stared out the window at the stars.

"The captain couldn't even order me to do that." Christy spoke softly, feeling the tension in Seven's shoulder. "Stronger people than B'Elanna have tried to control me in the past, and I cannot be controlled. I am, and always will be, the only person making decisions about what I do, say, or believe." Seven's fear was motivating this, and Christy knew enough about B'Elanna to know she'd never issue orders, or be quite as petty as Seven was accusing her of. Christy would never obey orders either, if they were issued. That wasn't at all how she saw family working and she didn't sign up to be ordered around, and she didn't think B'Elanna was even thinking about it that way.

Christy moved to the side and did her best to catch Seven's eye. She stared meaningfully into the adorned eye that stared back with a little bit too wide of eyes, but Christy didn't let herself think about that now. "I don't let peer pressure dictate my friends, and I've fought hard to keep those people I care about near me before. No one here has the sheer power it would take to make me abandon you, because I would fight that."

Seven didn't stay long after she'd been reassured, though Christy could tell Seven was thinking hard about what Christy had said and Christy really wondered how Seven was interpreting it.

Christy went back to her work as a prep cook with a heavy sigh. Tonight she'd be having dinner with B'Elanna and thankfully it was a Seven and the Captain Velocity night, because telling Seven that Christy wasn't available for dinner this soon after Seven's being upset wouldn't have gone well.

The lunch crowd didn't start to appear for a couple of hours, and Christy was not surprised to see Neelix arrive before them to verify everything was prepared to his specifications, before he took over serving. Christy focused on keeping the food stocked and gave a few friendly smiles.

….

Seven found her productivity was once again down as she mapped the path Voyager was taking for the foreseeable future, her mind on the conversation she'd had with Christy in the Mess Hall. Her perfect memory fully able to recall the entire conversation, and the non-verbal communication that had Seven frowning just a little as she considered what Christy had done and Seven's immediate response to it.

Christy had rested her hand on Seven's shoulder, and stared into her eyes, while declaring that even the Captain lacked the power to make Christy leave Seven. Seven found herself analyzing her emotional responses to those words with confusion, knowing it would be much simpler to ask Christy to help her with this, but unable to wait until they were together again to ask.

Christy's touch, her words, were a promise that had Seven thinking about another conversation she'd had with Christy. Thinking about that, Seven couldn't help but notice how much she had grown to trust Christy and value her friendship and advice. She also considered how they'd been spending time together and how Christy promised to protect that even from the Captain herself. Seven could not remember ever feeling closer to another human being than at the moment Christy held her shoulder and stared into her eyes, promising to fight anyone that would try and separate them.

"She's ideal for a first time sexual encounter." Seven thought, while pausing in the data entry she was doing. "I am very confident that she fits all the criteria. I would never 'regret' copulating with her." That knowledge opened up another range of thoughts, as Seven contemplated how to tell Christy that, and to see if Christy concurred with Seven's analysis. The thought that Christy might not was somewhat disturbing. Based on Christy's responses to her, Seven believed that she fulfilled the same criteria for Christy, except for the confident choice, but then Christy wasn't facing her first sexual encounter, so her rules would be slightly less rigid.

Christy had set a precedent for having sex with her friends and her tutors. Seven could surely point that out. Seven frowned as her own resolve still did not improve her work productivity, and her mind was unable to stop working on her personal issue during work hours.

…..

Christy took the glass from B'Elanna's hand and leaned back on the couch while she waited for whatever it was that had B'Elanna shooing Tom out of the place after dinner so they could be alone. "So, I was wondering if my new sister has any romantic interests?" B'Elanna's eyes seemed to twinkle with amusement. "And if I needed to threaten some behemoth with bodily harm if he breaks my little sister's heart."

Christy sighed and lowered her glass down to rest it on her thigh as she stared at B'Elanna. "You caught me, I get up to all sorts of things with Neelix in the walk in fridge. You wouldn't believe the places those vegetables I feed you all have been." B'Elanna's choking cough was reward enough for that nasty visual Christy gave herself.

"I'll never look at a leola root the same way again." B'Elanna managed to get out in even as she finished coughing.

Christy gave a wicked grin, "I know I don't." and watched B'Elanna blush even as the Klingon put her own glass down on the table. Christy sighed. "Seriously though, I'm not playing hide the leola root with anyone right now." And Christy wondered how B'Elanna would take the news her brand new sister wasn't into leola roots at all. Seven had assured Christy that lesbianism was perfectly acceptable in Star Fleet, though instances of it were considerably rarer than the traditional relationships. Part of Christy just stumbled over the idea that Star Fleet was technically the military, in a futuristic way, and therefore she expected some issues.

"We are in for an awfully long trip home Christy." B'Elanna sighed and leaned forward. "I don't think you should be alone for the entire ride. I could set you up with someone who isn't a complete p'tak."

Christy smiled at the offer. "That's alright, I think I can find my own playmates B'Elanna." Christy didn't really care either way at the moment, she was used to being single, and it was just easier to not worry about it. She had more than enough to worry about, in trying to blend into a whole new reality.

….

Seven moved a hand over her forehead to push some stray hair out of her eyes. She could feel she was in complete disarray and she gave a measuring look at the older captain that was somehow, in spite of Seven's advantages, beating her at Velocity.

"I believe that's a point for me." Captain Janeway smirked as she ran her hand through her own hair.

"Perhaps it is you that should teach Christy Velocity." Seven spoke flatly, as she prepared to start up yet again, still puzzled how she was losing this game.

"I could, but I think she'd rather it was you." The Captain moved to the table that suddenly materialized in the holodeck and pulled the bottle of water to her lips. "I'm not so blind as to not realize my Astrometrics officer is spending a lot more time off duty with our resident time traveler."

Seven felt apprehensive as she found her Captain noticed she was no longer putting in the same number of hours at work that she used to. "Christy assured me that 'free time' was a needed experience, and that you expected me to have some."

"And once again she is right." The Captain appeared more jovial than normal. "Like I've told you myself before, but you listened to her and I'm very happy to see you are making friends Seven."

"Yes, she is my friend." Seven watched as Captain Janeway's smile grew in power at Seven's admission. After a moment of quiet, Seven found herself wanting to ask questions about the nature of friendship and sex, but she knew the Captain would not answer such questions. Seven would have to ask Christy herself, perhaps when she brought up the idea of changing the parameters of their friendship.

"That is very good indeed." Captain Janeway said, before the table and water disappeared and Seven raised her phaser to try and prepare to earn a point in this frustrating game.

…

The lights in Christy's room were brighter, which was as close to a sunrise as she could program the computer to do. It was a warning that her time of sleep was almost over and Christy rolled onto her side and stared out at the stars out of the window, enjoying waking before the computer woke her up and the ability to just lay in bed for a little while.

The computer spoke the time, interrupting the relaxing lay about and Christy just sighed and rolled out of bed to prepare for a boring day of food preparation. It wasn't her day to work in another office, and really any other office was more interesting to her.

The chirp of her communicator surprised Christy just before she could step into the shower and she reached out to touch it as it sat on the countertop. "Christy here."

Seven's voice filled the bathroom. "I find I need to talk to you." The voice was off just a little and Christy frowned in concern at the slight hesitancy in it.

"I thought we were already having breakfast together today." Christy muttered, to be met with silence that told her all she needed to know. "Could you grab breakfast and come to my rooms?" Christy asked, anticipating that privacy might be needed.

"That is acceptable." The chirp signaled they were done talking and Christy just shook her head and hurried into the shower, because she only had a few minutes now. Thankfully, she was the only person on board who could be ready pretty close to instantly.

She was dried, dressed, and stepping out of the bathroom when the door chirped. Given how she'd rushed, Christy knew that Seven had planned this and she started to worry that Seven was still upset about B'Elanna.

"Enter." Christy told the computer as she made her way into the living room. Seven came in with two trays and the way Seven brought them to the table made Christy smile. Seven looked like she belonged in this room, which had been a goal of Christy's in inviting Seven over so often. "I might get used to room service." Christy teased quietly and watched the slight pursing of Seven's lips at the comment.

When Seven looked into Christy's eyes, there was something serious in them. "I wish to discuss the parameters of our friendship."

"Sure," Christy moved to sit slowly and ignored the meal set in front of her as she watched how Seven sat just a bit more rigidly than normal.  
"I have come to the conclusion that I am ready for my first sexual encounter." Seven's words were slightly more mechanical than Seven normally spoke, and Christy had learned that meant Seven was nervous, but really these words were a shock to her. Seven had not been spending enough time with anyone to say this. "I have utilized your criteria for a suitable partner for such an encounter and have found that they are all being met,"

"I don't see how," Christy started, but Seven was apparently not done talking.

"by you." Seven finished and Christy slowly closed her jaw and sat back on her couch a little, finally seeing what was happening. Flashbacks of the last time she'd been in this situation played in her mind, as she remembered the teenage girl from her home world that came to her to lose her virginity before they were all supposed to die. The awkwardness, the painfulness, of granting that girls last wish, the wish to not die a virgin, was not something Christy liked remembering.

"Have I miscalculated?" Seven's voice was quieter, and a rare insecurity was in it, drawing Christy away from her painful memories.

For a woman used to having to think fast and act faster, Christy found herself staring for a little too long, until she could see Seven withdrawing in the way Seven's eyes were losing that little bit of warmth they usually had when talking with Christy. "I'm sorry, I'm just really surprised." Christy took a deep breath and tried to think carefully about how to not hurt Seven at this moment, because Seven didn't even realize how vulnerable she'd just made herself.

Staring into blue eyes, Christy had to admit, once again, that Seven was a very attractive woman. She'd also seen hints of a sensitive woman under that borg façade a few times, which is why she really didn't want to mess this up and hurt Seven. Christy shifted so that she was fully facing Seven and gave the borg woman a gentle smile. "I feel really close to you too." Christy spoke softly and watched the tense jaw on the blonde start to relax.

"You have slept with friends before, and it is not your first time." Seven stated that like a list of facts. "Your rules are more flexible than my own at this time. We could copulate."

Christy wondered if Mark was laughing at her from the afterlife, as she was faced with his fantasy woman wanting to have casual sex with her. Mark had good taste though, Christy had always liked Seven in the shows, and in that show she had been attracted to the character, but this was reality and this Seven was vulnerable and unprepared. Even though Seven was just an amazing person, Christy was not jumping into this as carelessly as she'd jumped into Mystique's bed.

"Why do you want to have sex?" Christy asked quietly. "Why rush?"

"It is a basic human experience, and it appears to be central to many human interactions." Seven's words were all that was needed to firm up Christy's resolve.

"I've had sex with people who might have given me that answer before Seven," Christy sighed and stared into Seven's blue eyes. "Many people have sex for that reason, but few are happy to have done that later." She reached out to gently touch Seven's borg covered hand. "I don't want to be your mistake. An answer like that doesn't make me feel like I'd be anything but a mistake for you."

"What is the correct answer?" Seven asked and her tone was such that Christy knew that it was just a question about more requirements Seven thought she had to fulfill.

"Seven, the right answer depends on the person you're talking to." Christy could think of a few different answers that worked in different situations. I'm lonely and bored, I'm horny, I really like you and want to feel something tonight, I love you and need you, so many other answers went with that question. Christy wasn't sure what the right answer for her would be, now, at this odd stage in her life.

"What answer do you require?"

"I really don't know." Christy muttered and then sighed and looked into Seven's tilted face as Seven studied her. Christy paused, to realize her answer wouldn't be one that would satisfy Seven and she found herself thinking more deeply about what was wrong with this proposal so she could explain it better. "There are steps in intimacy between people, and you are jumping past way too many steps." Christy sighed and reached out to take Seven's hand. She could feel Seven's eyes on her as Christy gently caressed the skin on the back of the borg hand, taking in how the texture was just like human skin. "We've just started on touch, innocent touch." Christy looked up to see Seven staring at Christy's hand, that was holding her own. "Does it feel nice when I touch you like this?"

"It is," Seven's face took on a slight frown. "an interesting sensation."

"Do you want me to stop or do you want me to do it more often?" Christy continued to caress the hand and stare into Seven's face. Seven didn't even have a sexual orientation yet, but perhaps this would hint to a budding direction for her. There was also that, Christy thought, as she studied the borg staring at their joined hands. Seven might be straight, but she might not be. Given how poorly the tv series depicted her love life Christy was making no assumptions.

"I find it pleasant." Seven spoke softly, and there was a hint of wonder in her voice that had Christy squeezing Seven's hand gently before she even thought about it.

"How about, instead of sex, we just touch more often." Christy offered just as softly.

"Do I fail to meet your criteria for a sexual partner?" Seven asked and it hurt to hear the blonde even say that.

"No, Seven, you are beautiful, caring and strong, not to mention beyond smart. There is nothing wrong with you at all, other than your timing. You are going way too fast for anyone who would actually be worthy of your time, this is why Ensign Kim didn't take you up on the offer you gave him. If someone actually gives a damn about you they wouldn't take your virginity so carelessly, even though you don't value it yourself." Christy admitted and watched a question fill Seven's blue eyes. She wasn't sure she should have been that honest for a moment, but it was out there and Christy just sighed and went ahead with it. "Your first step needs to be non-sexual touch that perhaps can lead to some kissing."

Seven took Christy's hand and caressed the back of it, copying what Christy had done to her and Christy found herself staring down at their hands much like Seven had. Seven's fingertips were gently tickling at Christy's skin and it didn't have the hesitant awkwardness of a virgin in it, which made Christy start to see something that should have been obvious to her earlier. Christy looked up into Seven's face, watching her stare at the hand she was caressing. Seven was an adult, a virgin and inexperienced, but she wasn't a teenager like Shelly had been and it showed in even this simple touch.

Seven's confidence in this had Christy feeling a little adrift, as she found herself enjoying that simple touch. "And you are open to doing this step with me?" Seven asked as the hand stopped moving and Christy's eyes widened as she stared into blue eyes again, lost on what her answer should be.

…

Seven watched as a myriad of emotions were expressed in Christy's facial expression, and tried to catalog all that she was seeing as she waited to hear if Christy was going to agree to explore the first steps of sexuality with Seven.

Christy started to stare at Seven as if evaluating her quietly, and Seven felt a bit exposed, but she just sat straighter and waited for the woman to answer. "If I say yes to this, to some small intimacy, I am not promising that it will lead to more." Christy spoke softly.

"You do not wish to copulate with me." Seven felt disappointment claw at her as her plans proved flawed.

"I didn't say that." Christy's skin took on a slight blush as she reached out and practiced those small non-sexual touches they were talking about by caressing Seven's exoskeleton on her borg hand. It was distracting and pleasant, the way Christy caressed the borg hand that Seven knew made several members of the crew uncomfortable. "But dating is meant to be exploring if we are compatible, and starting to date is not a promise of more in this case."

"Dating?" Seven couldn't help but repeat that word, surprised at hearing it. "You would consider 'dating' me?" A small smile started to form on Seven's lips and she felt a strange light sensation in her chest when Christy gave her a small smile in return.

"Seven, we've barely started to get to know each other. I know I like you as a friend, and I assume you like me in that way as well, but there is more needed if you are thinking about being that intimate with me." Christy sighed and frowned just a little. "And, honestly, I'm not sure if you are actually gay or bisexual. I'd be surprised if you knew at this point."

"That is irrelevant." Seven spoke firmly, sure that sexual orientation wasn't a factor in this. She had never felt closer to anyone than she felt to Christy, and that was all that mattered in this.

"It's not really," Christy sighed and Seven frowned just a little at the slight slump in Christy's shoulders after her own words. "But for now, we'll pretend you're right. If, however, you ever feel uncomfortable or wrong about this I want you to tell me. I need you to promise me that, because I won't risk our friendship if this doesn't work out." Christy's words finished and Christy turned Seven's hand over and caressed Seven's palm for a moment.

"I will." Seven promised quietly, while watching the gentle touch that activated more than the normal amount of sensors in her borg hand. Christy's hands were slightly cooler than human normal. The touch was gentle and exploratory. It was odd seeing the self assured woman being so gentle with a borg hand that could easily bend steel.

They ate in 7.5 minutes and then had to leave for their shifts, but before they left Christy's quarters, Christy stood in front of the door and stared at Seven, while gently biting her own lip for a moment. "We really shouldn't tell anyone about this just yet. It isn't that I'm ashamed, but I think if Captain Janeway found out I was letting us move well passed 'lessons in humanity' she'd really have a problem with it."

"I don't see how it is relevant to the Captain what we do in our 'free time' as I've heard that is supposed to be our time alone and not for ships business." Seven had just recently started to understand the freedom that came with free time.

"She'll still be upset and I'll have to argue with her. I'd rather keep this between us for now and postpone that conversation as long as I can." Seven nodded, it was easy enough to agree to since the Captain wasn't open to having 'best friend' conversations with Seven.

After Seven agreed they went in their separate directions. As Seven headed towards Astrometrics, she made plans to research 'dating' and find out how it was different than what she and Christy had been doing. Her initial research hadn't really shown a distinction between what she'd been doing with Christy, spending time talking with her or having meals, and dating, but clearly something was different about the two.


	5. Chapter 5

"Tonight is Sandrines, you're coming right Harry?" Tom's voice carried into the kitchen and Christy looked up to see him talking with Harry. "You have to see the new barmaid I programmed, she's" his grin was mischievous. "interesting." It was clear that something was up with the new holographic character, Christy just shook her head lightly and focused on her stirring as Tom started to elaborate on his programming.

Seven had smiled when Christy said dating, like it was a step above sex, that it said something more. That wasn't right, and something in that really didn't sit well with Christy. It meant that if Christy wasn't here, Seven might have easily become prey to someone who wanted a sex toy, rather than a relationship. It was sad, but strangely lucky that so much of the crew were afraid of Seven still. In the show Seven had stayed pretty isolated for a while, and that actually probably was protecting her, until she had enough understanding to at least not fall into that trap.

It also meant that Captain Janeway was going to be vicious when she found out Seven was dating Christy. Christy added the latest ingredient and watched it sizzle before starting to stir again. The Captain was going to think Christy was taking advantage of Seven, and it would be so easy to do that too. Christy was trying so hard not to, the line between what she was doing and what a creep would do was so very thin right now. It was uncomfortable.

Her shift took forever today and she was often finding herself lost in thought. A more demanding job would have given her less time to think.

But Seven was an adult, she was able to make her own decisions, and she was the one that decided Christy was a prime candidate for a 'first sexual partner'. It was an oddly flattering comment, coming from Seven. No one was blind to the fact Seven was a very beautiful woman. Christy had convinced herself that Seven could make these decisions for herself, even as emotionally unarmed as she was now, but she wasn't so convinced that she could argue that point very effectively to someone else.

"You should come too Christy." Tom called back, surprising her. Christy looked up to see he'd noticed her there, and that she wasn't lost in thoughts as long as she'd felt like she was, because he was still there. She gave him a small smile, not sure she really wanted to go. Still, Christy did need to try connect with the people here. She'd learned her lesson the hard way and wasn't going to just isolate herself this time around, just to have that bite her in the ass later.

"Sure, what time?" She asked and made plans for dinner in the holographic bar. She hadn't really been into the holodeck before, but it wouldn't be more advanced than the Danger room at the X-mansion, she was pretty sure.

This would also give her less time to debate about what she'd agreed to with Seven, less time to worry she'd made a mistake and Seven wasn't really ready for this foray into 'humanity', or to worry that her own motivations weren't completely pure in this. What she'd agreed to without thinking was growing on her and she was starting to like the idea of being Seven's first. Seven was so very thorough in everything she did, so very intense. If she was like that as a lover, it would be very good, even if Seven treated it like a science experiment.

….

Ensign Delaney's hand trailed over his shoulder as she walked behind Ensign Richards, before she moved to squeeze it gently and then let go before moving to sit across from him, while giving him a smile. Seven took in the details of their body language for a moment, before turning to study the next pairing she could find in Sandrines.

Knees were patted gently, hands squeezed just a little tighter, shoulders patted, shoulders caressed, elbows touched, hands held, lips, cheeks or necks kissed. The courting behavior of humans was very confusing, but now that Christy had explained the first stages of intimacy she could partly understand what she was seeing.

When she watched Lieutenant Paris, who Seven very well knew was in a relationship, pat Lieutenant Kim's shoulder a bit harder than the other caresses she'd observed in the courting pairs Seven frowned. That was a friend touch, and it was almost exactly the same as the behaviors she'd been observing. The main difference was the pressure used.

Captain Janeway walked up behind Lieutenant Torres and leaned over the table, her hand resting on the engineers shoulder as they talked. Seven stood in her darkened corner taking in the same behavior she'd seen pairings do, even with the smile, but this was again not a courting behavior in this case. She couldn't see the difference and it was frustrating.

The Captain had been a little late, but after her hellos to a few people, she did spot Seven in her corner and shook her head while heading over to her. "I invited you to get you to interact with the crew, not lurk in dark corners." The Captain told her and then sighed, while moving towards Seven's side to take in the scene from there. Seven felt awkward and strangely disappointed that it wasn't Christy who had invited her here first. Christy had asked, but the Captain had already made the decision that Seven needed to work on her interpersonal skills again. The Captain wouldn't explain what Seven wanted explained. "I hear Christy is coming, but I really don't want you to only talk with her. We know you can get along with our time traveler, it is time to broaden your horizons." Captain Janeway smiled at her, "It isn't like you don't spend most of your free time with your new friend anyhow, you can afford to give other people a chance tonight, show me the progress you and Christy have made with your own training."

Seven wasn't really sure how to show that. Seven was just learning to understand the behaviors she saw, she wasn't learning how to interact and make friends. Captain Janeway was expecting too much too fast, was what Christy had said to her. The first step was observation, and they were doing that and discussing that often. It was what Seven had been trying to do before the Captain had insisted on something else. Seven repressed a heavy sigh and followed the Captain out on her own rounds of the room.

…

Christy shifted into casual clothes, but with little idea of what that would be in this time she went with her normal look. When the doors opened and she stepped into the holodeck, she could see a few people milling outside of what looked like an old western style bar. That had to be Sandrine's. As she walked passed, no one gave her an odd look, so her outfit of jeans and a blue button up shirt was clearly not too unusual.

The noise of the bar itself was a bit of a surprise, and Christy glanced around to see a few unfamiliar people as well as some crew. It was crowded, a bit too crowded actually for a ship of this size with at least a third of the crew on shift at the time. There was no way everyone else would be here. Christy sighed as she realized she was going to have to be able to tell the holograms from the real people if she didn't want to waste her time creating friendly relations with someone that wasn't real.

"Hey Christy, over here!" Tom's voice called out and Christy looked in that direction to see him waving her over to where he, Harry, and B'Elanna were. She smiled and made her way through the crowd to them, but her attention was on where the doors and windows were, her focus on what she'd been taught about making sure she knew where the exits were in any new situation just in case of trouble. In a holodeck it wasn't useful at all, but it was habit now.

It was in her looking around that she spotted the burgundy of Seven's biosuit, and she turned to see Seven was here with the Captain. "Your borg is with the Captain today, and Janeway asked to me tell you she wanted Seven to interact with other people tonight to see how she does." B'Elanna's voice was close and Christy looked over at her with a small frown at B'Elanna's tone when she talked about Seven. It wasn't something Christy wanted to deal with so early in their relationship, but to let it go meant she approved of that behavior.

Christy stared at B'Elanna. "You may be my friend, sister even, but you don't talk about her with that tone. Not with me." B'Elanna looked surprised, and Christy leaned in closer. "I care about her, she is my best friend." Her eyes stayed on B'Elanna, challenging her.

"I really don't see how, you two are like night and day, but whatever." B'Elanna frowned. Seven didn't deserve the comments at all, but Christy wasn't able to stop all of that just yet. No, that would take a bit more work.

When Christy glanced around she saw Seven staring at her, even as the Captain touched Seven's shoulder to try and get the woman to look at the people they were trying to have a conversation with. Christy just held Seven's eyes for a moment, her voice a normal volume, knowing it would reach Seven, she just smiled at her and said, "Good luck with your pop quiz. Remember, the Captain doesn't value silence like I do, so you'll have to talk more."

Christy was pulled into a game of pool, and after a while B'Elanna relaxed around her again. After Christy beat Tom, B'Elanna took his pool stick. "Sorry, I'll try and watch what I say." B'Elanna whispered at one point, while lining up a shot. B'Elanna was trying to understand, at least, where Christy was coming from, if not Seven. It was a start and Christy just nodded in response. It was enough for now.

….

Seven had needed to regenerate after the party and had been out for hours by the time she came too again. It was a basic need of hers, one she'd never questioned before even though the doctor had said that she should learn to sleep eventually to reduce her need for it. This time it was an irritant to have to step into her alcove, when she had so many questions she would rather go ask Christy.

"Seven of Nine to Christy Taylor." Seven spoke while touching her comm device.

"Christy here." Christy's voice was calm, and confident.

"Are you available for breakfast?" Seven asked while also moving to her console to see if there were any issues she'd need to work on today.

"I have the morning shift." Christy's answer had Seven feeling somewhat disappointed. "I'm already at work. How about lunch?"

Seven was almost ready to reply when she noticed the list of tasks she'd been given for the day and she sighed. "I will be working on a project through lunch."

"Dinner?" Christy offered and Seven calculated how long her given tasks would take, just to verify she would be able to leave her station in time for dinner.

"That would be acceptable."

"Seven?" There was a change in Christy's voice, it because a little quieter, and softer. "Would you like for dinner to be a date? It might be a good idea to start dating in my quarters, so that I can explain anything you don't understand without anyone realizing what we are doing yet."

"That would be acceptable." Seven spoke just a touch quieter herself, wondering how this would be different. "What is the proper procedure for a 'date' like this." Christy explained the gift giving ritual and the clothing requirements clearly, and Seven made note that she'd have to wear something different and bring flowers or wine. Christy also made it clear that she was only answering that question as her best friend, because as her date she wouldn't have requested a gift. It was reassuring that in dating Christy, Seven still had access to her best friend's advice. Apparently that was not typical.

….

Christy glanced around her living space, taking in the candles and the dimmed lights. The meal was sitting on the table, presented well and it looked like a date. That was the goal, to try and show Seven the difference. Christy just wished she didn't feel so apprehensive about tonight, hoping that Seven understood that there were limits to tonight. This was Christy giving Seven an example of a date, and even the music was picked carefully. Christy was sure that would be deemed 'irrelevant' to Seven, but Christy would explain its relevance. This was in no way like a normal date, because it really was more like a lesson. Christy expected to explain a lot about how and why they were interacting in a different way.

Seven looked a little awkward at the doorway when it opened. Her hair was down and it cascaded like a Greek Goddess'. She wore a blue dress and held in her hands an overabundance of roses. Christy moved forward to accept the bundle and it took two hands to grasp it.

"They are beautiful." She did her best not to smirk at Seven erroring in the way to too much to make sure she did it right. "Come on in while I put these in water." This was well over a dozen, but they were real. Christy could smell them as she carried them to the replicator so she could replicate a second and third vase. She'd already made one in case Seven brought flowers.

Seven stood stiffly while Christy distributed the flowers around the room and Christy fought with herself about if she should tell Seven about the borg overdoing the flowers now or even ever. It was sweet, making the gesture a tad insecure and hopeful.

Seven wouldn't have noticed the indecision, as Christy did what she could to mask it as she walked around the room, deciding on the next thing she should do. It wasn't spontaneous as she moved to Seven's side, took her hand and gave her a small kiss on the cheek. It was calculated to be just enough for Seven to understand without crossing boundaries that Christy was putting in place. If left to her own desires and natural responses, that would have been a kiss to the lips that lasted a bit longer. Seven wouldn't be ready for that though. "Thank you for the flowers." Christy spoke softly and noted the hint of a smile on Seven's face, even as she reached down to gently take Seven's hand.

The music suddenly stopped even as the ship jerked. Christy found Seven helping to hold her up as Christy adjusted to the ships motion. Some previously nearly never consciously registered sound stopped and the stars out the window were no longer blurs.

"I'm afraid our date is about to be cancelled." Seven spoke as she stared down at her outfit.

"You can use my replicator." Christy offered as she distractedly righted one of the vases that had tipped over in the commotion.

"Thank you." Seven muttered, proving the lessons were being absorbed, even as she moved to the replicator for her 'uniform'. The computer didn't even register Seven spoke. There was no sound, nothing.

"Computer, resume music." Seven glanced up and then stared into Christy's eyes as nothing happened. "I need to go now."

"I know." Christy felt some unease at the computer not being there, and more unease at the fact that she was not going to get an invitation to the Ready Room to find out what was happening. This was the first crisis where she'd sit out of the decision making and action, just the first she was pretty sure. "If you think I might be useful, please bring it up." Seven merely nodded and march toward the door as if she were in her normal clothes. The door didn't respond and Seven had to use her fingers to grip the door and force it opened.

That gave Christy a better idea of the scope of the issue. "If you still have a biosuit you better go change into it. It looks like you better avoid the turbolift." With that being said Christy switched into more casual clothes herself and followed Seven out that door. People were going to have trouble getting around, and that meant Christy should offer to help since she had less trouble with the jeffrey's tubes than others. Seven went left and Christy went right. The jerking of the ship wasn't so violent that there should be injured all over, so Christy made her way to engineering. Clearly they needed help with something.

As Christy made her way to engineering through the tubes she grimaced. Without a computer she couldn't be sure, but that attempt at a date was probably under three minutes. It almost felt like she was back with the Xmen, with the poorly timed interruptions, only this time she got to see the mess from the sidelines like Annie had to back then. She understood Annie's frustration a bit better now, too bad she couldn't tell the girl.

The engineers managed to rig up a few things to work without the computer, but the ship was still limping along days later, going so slowly that Christy could watch a single star crawl across her window. Days on her first world where the Internet went down at work were irritating, but while it affected what work she could do it didn't affect everything like it did in this world. Christy was clearly a liability now. She did her work in the kitchen, and some of Neelix's too, but that was it. No one else had time to show her how to be useful in their departments, and many people were helping in other areas as some people simply couldn't do any of their regular work without their computers. Even these people, not used to working in engineering or other limping along departments were more help than Christy was at the moment.

Christy found herself the center of attention more often as she used her powers to help compensate for her own workload. Neelix was helpful elsewhere, and she'd stepped up in the only way she could, by doing more of the cooking to free him up. She didn't hold back, because everyone ate in the mess hall now that the replicators didn't work, so she had to work faster and prepare more. People stared when Christy used four arms to slice vegetables, or when she stretched her limbs to grab things well out of reach while stirring with her other hand.

Another reason she wasn't holding back today was that they were orbiting a planet. Christy had barely gotten the opportunity to beg to help, but she was told to stay on the ship. They could have used her planet side, she knew that, and was waiting somewhat tensely to see if they realized that as well, but she also needed that planet time and she was going to do the next best thing since she'd been denied.

"Alright, everything is prepped and just needs to cook." Christy told Neelix when he came into the kitchen.

"Any big plans?" He gave her a smile as he wiggled a little from side to side with his question. It was an odd habit he had.

"Religious holiday, talk about it later." Christy muttered a weak lie and moved to leave. Her first instinct was to say she was sick, but she'd be marched to the sick bay with that lie, and she can't get sick based on her lack of biology so it might start a panic about her. Once they'd started to orbit the planet she'd felt her powers lightly and knew she needed some time off. Neelix was so nice, he was taking her shift with no warning, and more impressively with a weak excuse for the moment. She'd come up with a better explanation later, but she had no idea how long they'd be in orbit and she needed to try and absorb as much as she could from out here while they were. Some people were, naturally, dying on the planet below them.

Once she was in her rooms she went to the exposed wires that now served to control lighting, like a light switch. She set the lights and moved to the window to stare down at the planet below them. Her clothing switched to something more comfortable and casual. "Well, let's see how long I can do this the hard way." Christy sighed and moved to sit on a chair and lowered her shields, which kept death energy at bay.

It was a caress, a constant light caress, rather than the sharp jerking invasion it would normally be without any shields at all. Christy frowned and just pushed her shields as far off of her as they'd ever been and focused.

The caress improved in strength to be a more tangible feeling and Christy could feel some progress in her store of energy was being made. She stared out at the planet and just continued to concentrate. Apparently that helped, but she'd never needed to do it before.

…

Seven found the Captain's insistence that she go to the planet to deal with finding the people that stole their technology illogical and poorly planned out. Seven even made good on her promise to Christy by pointing out that they had a spy already and Christy would be a valuable asset on the mission, even though she had reservations about Christy going planetside on a mission like this that had nothing to do with the woman's abilities, still the captain was determined to confront these people herself.

Making her way through the halls Seven entered the Mess Hall to see if Christy had any suggestions. It was not strictly protocol, but Christy was a professional spy and should have been consulted on this. The Mess hall was unusually busy and Neelix looked to be moving much faster than was typical for him as he served the people in line. Seven looked passed the serving area into the kitchen but did not see Christy. "Well, Hello Seven. What can I get for you?" Neelix smiled a little tightly, and Christy's lesson's would suggest it was a polite smile, which was different than a spontaneous smile.

"I was hoping to discuss something with Christy." She also added her other reason for being here. "And I also require a nutritional supplement." Christy had figured out how to make them for Seven without the replicator. The substance was not quite the same, but still was not too hard for Seven to digest. It also spared her from Neelix's food, which was hard to digest.

"Oh, she's taken the day off, but I think I can scrounge up one of those supplements she made for you." He smiled at her and turned around, but Seven gave his back a small frown. Christy had not said anything about taking a day off to her, and it was unusual to miss a shift on the ship unless one had a legitimate reason. "Here we are, one nutritional supplement." Neelix said as he walked out carrying the glass up high.

"Thank you." Seven remembered to say as she took it. The seat in the corner was facing the room and Seven sat stiffly and drank her supplement , before leaving to find Christy. Without the computer it would be an exercise in checking a few likely spots. The holodeck was out of order, the captain was not onboard, and Christy had stated she was taking the day off, not that she was working in a different department. Seven started by making her way to Christy's quarters.

She'd never used the invitation Christy had given her to just walk into her quarters before, but Seven used the manual override that all the doors were using now. Privacy was irrelevant to Christy and she had given Seven permission to visit anytime. The brown of Christy's hair was immediately visible from the doorway and Seven stepped inside before the door closed again.

Christy appeared to be staring at the planet from her window and Seven moved into the room to take in Christy's closed eyes. "Have you fallen asleep?" Seven asked and found Christy's body jerked in surprise.

"Seven?" It was strange how the lids of Christy's eyes seemed to close tighter, rather than open as she realized Seven was there. It was a small thing that she was sure if she'd asked Christy about it would be a significant nonverbal cue that Seven just didn't understand yet.

"You were not at your station." Seven explained her presence as she watched Christy open her eyes. The light glow in her eyes was unexpected, but Seven just completed her statement. "That is highly unusual."

Christy sighed and seemed to study Seven, which was an indicator of considering saying something, Seven believed. It could have other meanings, but in this context, based on what she'd learned, it was likely to be followed by something significant. Seven waited to see if she had correctly interpreted Christy's actions, a little hopeful that she was finally understanding this when Christy may need her to.

"Humans need food and water, the basics. You need those too as well as time to regenerate, due to your being borg." Christy glanced at the planet and her body stiffened up. "I have other needs as well, needs that I can't fulfill on this ship." Christy's eyes moved back to Seven's. "I've never been off planet before like this, and it makes it nearly impossible to get what I need. When we started to orbit this planet I noticed I could 'recharge' in a way even from here. I need to do it while I can, because who knows when we'll see another planet." Seven found herself not as pleased with her progress in guessing what was following an action as she started to grasp this.

"Clarify." Seven demanded, a strange heavy feeling grew in her chest.

Christy's teeth clenched for a brief moment, and then her voice softened and quieted. "I take in a type of energy. I haven't been able to charge up very often since I got here. In fact it was just that one planet that B'Elanna was imprisoned on that I had. I need that large of a population, a full planet, to have enough to get a decent 'charge' in a way. Being on planet works much faster, but I'm getting some of it even from this far out."

"You need to 'regenerate' and you have not been doing so." Seven stated as she understood what Christy was saying. "This is not acceptable." What would happen if Christy did not regenerate in her own way? The consequences for Seven could well be fatal if she didn't regenerate, as her borg systems were keeping her alive as well, was Christy running the risk of such a consequence? "Why have you not stated this need before?"

"I don't know how important it is for me to do this, but I don't waste opportunities to 'charge up'." Christy spoke and glanced back out at the planet they were orbiting. "I didn't say anything because humans don't tend to take it well. Seven, I take in the energy people give off when they die. Humans have a strange relationship with death, they want to ignore it and avoid it. I'm trapped on this ship, I can't afford to alienate people so quickly. I'm trying to establish myself, gain some measure of acceptance, before it becomes common knowledge what I do."

Seven's eyes went to the planet and then back at Christy as well, her voice calm, but her nanoprobes were working to calm the adrenaline in her system. "You don't wish for the crew to fear you like they fear me." Seven could see the conclusion Christy would make, "This is unacceptable. You are denying a basic necessary function of your body to avoid this ostracism, and you do not know the consequences of that."

Christy's eyes widened just a little as she stared at Seven, but Seven continued. "When the Captain returns, you will inform her of your needs." Seven's fist clenched as she glared down at the planet. Her body felt warm, and her nanoprobes were working to alleviate that.

"Alright, I'll do that." Christy spoke slowly and there was a hint of a smile on her face that Seven could not interpret. Nothing amusing was going on.

"How long do you need to regenerate?" Seven asked stiffly, thinking of the duty rosters and who could be reassigned to the Mess Hall.

"I don't know, as long as I take the 'charge'. I need to do what I can while I can." Christy spoke and Seven nodded.

"It is uncertain how long this mission the Captain is on will take. Do not report for duty for the next three days." Seven spoke firmly, but Christy was clearly hiding a smile yet again. Seven just shook her head and made plans to approach Neelix about his need to find a replacement for Christy for now.

"If you think I can get away with that it might help. It takes a bit of concentration to charge up from here." Christy frowned, "but I told Neelix I missed today for religious reasons, so that they wouldn't try to send me to the sickbay."

"I will tell him that your reasons are irrelevant, that you are taking time off." Seven noticed Christy chuckle.

"You're the only one who might get away with that. I'd be asked more questions." Christy shook her head. "If you could bring me food, give me fewer reasons to leave the safety of my rooms, Neelix might be too busy to come check on me too often. We could ask the captain to deal with my direct supervisor, since we're apparently telling her about my 'condition'."

"Do you need food now?" Seven asked more softly, as she found herself taking care of Christy during this regeneration time.

"Given you probably have a lot of work to do, it might be a good idea to feed the time traveler before you leave." Christy smiled at her and slowly stood up. Christy voice was quieter. "Thank you" Seven found herself pulled into a gentle hug and stood stiffly for a moment. "You can put your arms around me too, you know." Christy informed her and Seven attempted to do so very gently, taking in the warmth of Christy in her arms. Christy actually was a full two degrees warmer than she'd been the last time Seven had touched her. That was concerning, because that might mean her lack of regenerating was causing her body temperature to drop. Seven hugged Christy to her a little tighter after that thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Christy felt strangely frozen, after not really moving for hours on end. Her entire attention had to stay on the planet below her, to take advantage of any time she had there. Occasionally her mind would travel to what was happening on that planet and how the Captain was doing with her mission, or on her concerns about what the crew, especially Neelix or B'Elanna, were thinking about her absence when everyone was working so very hard. If this wasn't handled well she'd lose some trust and respect, and she'd been working hard to gain that. Still, there really wasn't any other option right now.

Seven was punctual to a fault in feeding her, and it was the only break Christy allowed herself. Christy almost felt like she'd put herself into a self imposed prison, by not leaving for any reason, but with a Warden like Seven it was manageable. Christy couldn't help the small smile that came to her lips as she thought that. Seven was showing more emotion than ever, starting with the conversation about the energy Christy needed. Seven showed her concern plainly, her body language saying what the borg didn't have the emotional vocabulary to say. It was endearing, and promising that Seven was upset, angry even, that Christy hadn't mentioned this particular problem with her own need for energy. The blonde borg showed her concern in so many different small ways. Christy's delivered meals were very balanced, and Seven managed to touch her hand every visit. It was not awkward, it was firm and determined and after the third time Christy realized it was always the borg hand. Seven must be monitoring something and using those sensors to do it.

It was a mystery what borg sensors would get from Christy, but Christy didn't let herself worry too much. The arousal her powers caused her was dimmed out here in space, where she had to work hard to even feel the caress of it, so it wouldn't be too embarrassing, or cause too many questions, if Seven could even sense it.

As she stared out the window, something changed. Christy sat up a little straighter as she noticed the angle of the planet in the window was changing, and as she found the planet start to get larger she sucked in a deep breath. "Looks like Janeway needs some help." Christy muttered as she realized the ship was getting closer to the planet.

The urge to get up and go to the bridge was strong, but she couldn't do much there. Christy just sat back down and gripped the arms of the chair she was sitting on hard, as she dropped her shields completely, once again and focused on her last chance to charge up. The caress of death became more firm the closer they got to the planet, and she pulled in everything she could, while hoping all was well with the Captain.

"Torres to Christy Taylor," A voice called out later, and Christy wasn't sure how long it had been, but the planet was shrinking quickly.

Her hand shook a little as Christy touched the now live comm badge. "Christy here."

"I don't know what you're doing, but we could really use your spiderskills to run through the Jeffries tubes and help us reset the computer before anyone starts to try and follow us." B'Elanna's voice was a little happy, and it was good news that the computer was back. Christy shut her shield and stood up.

"I'm on my way." Was all she said as she shifted into something more appropriate for work. B'Elanna was going to have to talk her through this, but if the engineer thought she could help, Christy was going to try.

Once Christy was out of her rooms and on her way she grumbled. "I've met spiderman, and I'm not him. How'd she come up with that name for my powers?"

It didn't take long to get to engineering, and B'Elanna was all business, looking down at the example of the connectors she was sending Christy out to switch manually. When B'Elanna looked up at her Christy saw the engineers eyes widen. "Your eyes."

Christy gave the woman a small smile, "They do that sometimes." Was all she offered, taking the pad from B'Elanna's hands so she could refer to it later.

…

Seven sat still in the briefing room as the senior crew discussed the issues around getting the computer back, and Captain Janeway filled them in on what she'd gone through planetside.

"Christy helped us get the computer reinstalled in record time. I was able to free up two engineers for other tasks because she could get to the switches so fast. She flies through the Jeffries tubes." Lieutenant Torres added during her progress report.

"Oh, then I guess Christy is no longer on her religious sabbatical?" Neelix spoke softly with a smile.

The small engineer frowned. "Christy's not religious." Seven took a small intake of air and watched as the topic she'd been told to wait to bring up until after the briefing, started to come out now.

The captain raised one hand, with her index finger held up on it, while her head tilted. "Are you saying that while I was away our little traveler didn't go to work?"

Seven turned to face the captain. "I ordered her to remain in her cabin while we were orbiting the planet." She spoke in a calm tone and noticed the strange looks that several of the crew gave her, but she ignored them easily to focus on the captain, who also was giving her an expression that Christy had taught her could indicate disbelief. "There were some circumstances that lead me to believe she needed that time off."

"She's not under your department, you don't have the authority to order her off work." Commander Chakotay spoke up, clearly interrupting Seven's report on the issue. Seven just glanced at him, unpleased with the interruption. "Why wasn't I informed of this?"

"That is a very good question." The captain said and turned her eyes to Seven. "There are procedures for time off that need to be followed. I know you've never had to use them yourself, but they are there for a reason. Now why did Christy feel the need to take time off while we were in the middle of a crisis?"

Seven spoke firmly and stared at the Captain. "I was going to bring her to your office later today to discuss it."

"Well, I think I can free up some time right after this briefing." The captain spoke and then the meeting returned to the reports. Seven did notice she was receiving a lot more attention than typical, however.

…

Christy was making her way to the mess hall when the captain's voice came over her comm unit. "Christy here." She muttered and moved to stand on the side of the large hall as she answered the call so the people behind her weren't slowed down.

"Please report to my Ready room." There was something clipped in those words and Christy sighed as she made her way to the turbolift. She'd like to contact Seven to see what she was walking into, but chances were Seven was still with the captain, and that wouldn't work out too well if she asked Seven what was going on.

The bridge was still unfamiliar to her. She'd seen it on the show, but had not actually been up there. Commander Chakotay pointed her in the right direction without a word, but he did not look happy and Christy grimaced as she realized that somehow she was in trouble. It had to be her time off, it must have come up in the briefing Seven went to.

Christy had asked Seven not to say anything, and was pretty sure Seven understood that Christy needed to deal with this delicately. The borg wouldn't have gone around her, Christy trusted Seven that much. It was because of that that she wasn't too surprised to see Seven standing in front of Janeway's desk, stiff and mechanical, while Janeway looked angry and was actually standing behind her desk rather than sitting.

"Perhaps you would like to enlighten me as to why you abandoned your post for days." The captain spoke and turned her attention to Christy.

Christy just walked into the room and did her best to calmly sit at a chair in front of the desk. "Sure. I don't really have a vocabulary that works to say this. The best I can come up with is I have some health issues I needed to deal with." Christy spoke smoothly, using her own calm to try and calm the other women in the room. "Being in space has some drawbacks."

"That is imprecise, your being in space has dangers, not drawbacks." Seven actually sounded like she was irritated and that had Janeway's eyes widening a little.

"Dangers?" Janeway sat down slowly and kept her eyes on Christy now.

Christy sighed quietly and studied the woman in charge. "I was flesh and blood at one time, I had a biology your doctor could have scanned. My powers enabled me to reform my body when it was destroyed." A borg hand rested on the back of the chair behind her and Christy could feel and hear the slight creak of the metal chair when it was squeezed just a little too tightly. "I took in energy to recreate myself, and when I live on a planet I constantly replenish that energy. I use it to travel realities, but until I got here I never wondered if I use it for anything else."

"Let me see if I understand this correctly." Janeway tilted her head and went silent for a moment. "You took time off because we were near a planet, so you must have been 'recharging' as it were." Janeway glanced over Christy's shoulder, before looking into Christy's eyes. "We were aware you were likely an energy being, but most of those flourish in space. You're saying you don't."

"I don't know. I thought it was a good idea to not test it too hard." Christy gave a small smile of reassurance to the captain, but Seven shifted drawing Christy's attention to behind her, even though she didn't turn around to look at her.

"Captain, she cannot 'regenerate' efficiently from the ship. She had to work hard to get the energy she needed from space. In the future Christy will need to be a part of any planetside missions so that she can regenerate fully." It sounded like a demand, and Christy made up her mind to work on how to get people to agree with you as the next lesson she did with Seven, because that attitude Seven had with the captain was amusing, but was not something that would work.

"What type of energy do you use, is there a way we could create something to help you recharge onboard?" The captain leaned forward.

Christy paused for a moment as she tried to think of a way to explain it. The explanation Hank had given her when she was staying at Xavier's mansion was all she had, but it was guesswork and not very technical, because she'd asked him to dumb it down for her. "From what I understand it is something like this." Christy sighed. "Life is like a picture clamped in a picture frame. When people die that picture is broken loose, leaving all the clamps to drift off as they no longer hold life into the picture frame. I absorb what clamps life into people. That is only given off when people die and on a planet that isn't a problem, people die all the time."

"There has been no evidence that such an energy exists." Captain Janeway said after a stunned moment and Christy was about to respond, but Seven beat her to it.

"The borg have run into worlds where that energy was documented and understood. It was deemed irrelevant as it had no practical uses." That was news and Christy turned enough in her chair to look at Seven. It was nice to not be the only one aware of that, as the Xmen never could find evidence of that energy Christy took in.

"Could something be rigged to create some artificial source of energy?" Janeway asked Seven and Christy understood why she wasn't fielding that question, but her answer would have been no. Seven suggested that same answer.

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Janeway asked after a moment of silence.

"This is the only ship back to earth; I can't afford to be kicked off of it." Christy spoke in a flat voice. "I also don't think the crew will take what I am well if they know I need death. I can just imagine what some of the hotheads would say if anyone on this ship actually died near me if they knew." Christy shook her head, seeing Janeway's doubt, or perhaps it was too much confidence in her crew. Christy knew more about how death and fear made people act. "I also thought the occasional planet would do, and I wasn't going to say anything. But you didn't even consider taking me planetside, even when I actually was the qualified one this last time. There is a lot I can't do, but you completely ignored what I can, and if I can't get closer to planets than orbit, I don't know what might happen. Seven's convinced it could be a real issue. It got me thinking."

"Well, this is certainly a problem. We can't include you on away missions until you are trained, but you need to be there for your 'health'. I can't send you if you aren't the most qualified, I will give you that your help on this last planet would have been a good idea IF you could have known enough about technology to at least pass for a pilot or communications officer. You don't have that yet." Janeway sighed. "Still we can't risk your life by not having you present in the future. We may need to adjust your work schedule to get you out of the mess hall and get you more time to work on developing the skills we'd need on an away team." Janeway stared into Christy's eyes. "We're going to need the buy in of the senior staff to get you trained, and I think we should have a frank discussion about what you can and can't do in a meeting so that we can all plan how we can utilize your abilities on ship and off."

"Can we keep that on a need to know with the rest of the crew at least?" Christy asked. She knew it might be hard, but if she could work on their acceptance of this and get their buy in, no one else could possibly get enough power to send her away. If she approached B'Elanna before the meeting she could prepare her a little and make sure she had two allies in that meeting, at the very least.

"I believe we can. I'll make sure you're invited to our next meeting. I'm also going to want the Doctor to do a full workup on you, just to make sure we can't come up with an alternate energy source for you." Memories of endless hours in Hank's lab on the last world filled Christy's mind and she sighed heavily while she nodded. She knew it was a losing battle.

"Now, about how you took time off. Seven is not in your reporting chain of command. If you need time off you need to do it properly." Janeway's lips pursed just a little.

"I had Neelix's permission. I may have lied about why, but I had it." Christy spoke, to try and head off a scolding of Seven. Seven had acted out of emotion, caring, and Christy valued it.

"For this you should have talked to Commander Chakotay." The captain glanced back at Seven for a moment.

"If I was sent to Paris with my 'health concerns' he would have taken up time I NEEDED to charge up, and he would have been completely lost as to what to do with me. Perhaps that could work in the future, approaching the Commander, but explaining myself when I had a limited time for what I needed wasn't a good use of my time. I was pretty sure your mission wouldn't take too long." Christy defended herself as diplomatically as she could.

"And that is why we won't be keeping this a secret." Captain Janeway nodded, as Christy proved her point for her. Christy had already realized that though. Perhaps this was a lesson for Seven?

….

"So," A small word, but Christy easily heard the interrogation just being implied by it. Christy turned to see B'Elanna staring at her, with her arms crossed, as she leaned against the wall of the turbolift. It was clearly an ambush and since Seven was told to stay with Janeway for more 'discussion' Christy was alone with her 'sister' in the turbolift.

"It's a bit of a story." Christy turned to stare at the doors of the lift. "I'll be giving it at the next meeting apparently, but cut short I needed to regenerate in my own way." Christy used Seven's term, as everyone understood it to some degree. "I'm not human, and I need to do that once in a while."

"I'm gonna need more than that." B'Elanna muttered as the turbolift doors opened. "Dinner, my place. My replicator is working again."

"Fine." Christy nodded and slipped out on her stop. Now she just needed to dodge Neelix's questions, if he asked, and she could be interrogated by the Klingon in a few hours. "When is my music going to work?"

"It's far down on the list, very far down." B'Elanna gave her a small smirk.

"Jerk." Christy teasingly muttered.

"I'll drop by tonight before dinner and get baby sis's little tunes to work again." The turbolift doors closed before Christy could finally tell B'Elanna how old she actually was, and that if anyone was a 'baby sister' it was the Klingon.

…

Seven watched Christy leave as ordered, and then turned to stand at attention in front of the captain's desk. The captain had already admitted that in the situation they were in, their course of action was warranted, but was clearly still unhappy about it and Seven repressed the urge to sigh at the continuation of this conversation.

"She did not know the correct procedures, but you did." The captain's voice was clipped and angry. "Seven, this isn't the first time you've ignored ships procedures to do what you wanted. That has to stop. We have a structure here, and you need to work within it."

Seven stood at attention and focused on the wall as she was scolded, but she did note that the Captain had ignored Federation policies herself to go on the mission when the Captain is not supposed to be part of planetside missions. Seven stayed quiet about it now, but was determined to bring it up at a later time with Christy.

Janeway sat down and sighed heavily. "One thing I will say, is that I am pleased you take such an interest in Christy's wellbeing." The captain's voice was softer, a hint that there was a switch in conversation. Seven was pleased with her new understanding of this and relaxed her standing pose as should be appropriate for this new conversation. "As your captain I cannot condone your behavior, but as your friend I am glad to see you caring about someone this much." Janeway gave her a small smile and stared into Seven's eyes.

Seven felt the urge to clarify the extent of her current relationship with Christy, but she just nodded and stood at attention a bit more obviously, waiting to be dismissed.

….

"Wow." B'Elanna muttered quietly and stared at the table between them. Christy just watched the Klingon absorb the news about what type of energy Christy took in.

"Anymore huge secrets?" B'Elanna asked and looked up, her eyes staring into Christy's.

Christy swallowed and answered. "Yes, plenty." She didn't think lying now was a good idea, but she wasn't sure about giving details either. B'Elanna was Christy's attempt at getting allies in case things got bad. "My story is rather ugly and there is a reason I told you that you might not want me as a sister." Christy rubbed at her forehead. "I don't know enough about federation law, but there is a chance, a strong chance, that if my story got out I'd be considered a criminal."

B'Elanna proved she could become even more serious as she stared at Christy and Christy sighed. "In order to protect and feed my people in my first world I had to sink to horrible lows. I hunted those people who were hoarding the resources, taking them from people like my own, who were dying of starvation, and killed them." Christy took a deep breath as she risked more than she could ever justify risking. It was the rest of the story she needed to tell, but she couldn't make herself risk that much, not just yet. B'Elanna was honorable, and had promised to stand by her, but that might be just too much for this new alliance to survive.

B'Elanna frowned. "I'm an engineer, not a lawyer, but I believe war has its own set of rules and killing the enemy isn't against a federation law in that circumstance. So your people were at war, do you understand?" It was clearly an instruction and Christy nodded. It was an undeclared war of sorts and if that helped to push that angle she could easily support it.

"I was in charge B'Elanna. Anything done in that 'war' was at my orders." Christy leaned forward over the table and rested her head in her hands. "It was rare, but I did end up torturing a few people there, killed a lot, tortured a few. I even did a little of that occasionally in my last world." Christy spoke more quietly. Christy risked looking up at B'Elanna. "That didn't go over so well in my last world."

"I was a member of the Maquis, and there is a possibility when we get back to the Federation I will be tried as a criminal for being a rebel against the Federation." B'Elanna spoke slowly. "I'm counting on my actions on this ship being enough to sway any verdict if that happens, if we actually manage to get back in my lifetime." Christy frowned at the thought that anyone on this ship would be imprisoned after all they were going through. "I still believe in the cause that had me joining the Maquis in the first place, but I'm making a life on this ship in spite of all of that. Captain Janeway didn't arrest us, she blended our crew into her own. If you have trouble because of your past, it is possible it will only be after we get back. The Captain isn't as short sighted as to lock up someone that could be working." B'Elanna gave Christy a small hint of a smile. "When it comes up, stress that you were at war. I'll look and see if there are any other loopholes you can use. It's my turn after all."

Christy's throat was tight as she managed to whisper out, "thank you." Christy was determined to not make the same mistakes she'd made with the Xmen and already she was feeling more optimistic about her chances of surviving the truth coming out. B'Elanna hugged her tightly at the door when it was time for Christy to go.

As Christy walked back to her quarters, she considered the luck Annie had given her and decided it had already done more than enough. With Seven and B'Elanna on her side, well, there was little to fear. Those two were the strongest, smartest women in this ship, the ones that made things happen. Christy wouldn't ever be able to pick better people to watch her back.

…..

Seven was working hard on plotting a new course for the ship, and normally wouldn't even pay attention to the passage of dinnertime, but the fact that she'd been turned down for dinner was a first and it somehow lead to a decrease in Seven's productivity. Seven found her mind wandering to the dinner Christy was at and hoping that it was going well. Christy had explained exactly why she was going to the klingon's rooms tonight and what she planned to tell her.

"Computer, location of Christy Taylor." Seven asked for the third time tonight, but for the first time the response was what she'd wanted to hear.

"Christy Taylor is in her quarters."

Seven shut down her station and exited Astrometrics quickly. She was not on duty anyhow and Christy had asked that she come by tonight if she could.

As she stepped into Christy's quarters, she could see Christy staring out the window at the stars again, a glass in her hand. "Were you successful?" Seven asked even as the door behind her was closing.

Christy turned and there was a hint of a smile on her lips as she faced Seven, but Seven noticed a few tear tracks and she moved quickly around the dining table to Christy's side. "It went better than I thought it would. B'Elanna has my back, she's even helping me prepare for telling more of the larger story."

"You are upset, explain." Seven didn't understand how a successful mission resulted in tears.

"Oh," Christy's skin darkened a little and she looked down. Seven's eyebrow rose as she interpreted that as embarrassment. Christy's hand reached up and wiped at the tear tracks. "Just relieved, I'm fine really."

Seven slowly sat in the chair across from Christy, "Explain." This was the typical position they both found themselves in during their discussion of human behavior and Seven was confused at the way Christy's behavior didn't match what she'd learned about crying.

Christy sighed and moved her legs off of the couch so she was sitting facing Seven. There was a pause that was almost long enough for Seven to repeat herself before Christy spoke. "I didn't realize how worried I was that she'd decide to break the bond she created until she didn't do it." Christy looked down. "I always thought my family, my mom and brother, would be horrified to find out what I'd become, so when she did that ritual to make me family I was sure she'd regret that pretty fast, but she's trying to find a way to help me." Christy stared into Seven's eyes. "I never thought you'd turn me away, but then you're very practical, like me. When I told you, I kind of expected you'd understand. She's more emotional and I didn't know what to think about how she'd respond. She's tied her honor to me with that family ritual, and I was sure her honor couldn't stand my past."

"So you are crying, because you are glad to be wrong?" Seven asked after a moment of silence, her voice soft. "You anticipated a bad response and you didn't get it."

"Yeah," Christy's smile was weak and her eyes still a little glassy. "I know, it's more advanced emotional reactions and we haven't really covered the odd reasons why humans might cry. My emotions were just too strong for me and it doesn't always have to be sadness that does that."

Seven wasn't pleased to see how important the bond with B'Elanna was to Christy, but clearly it was very important for Christy to have family accept her. Seven just nodded and resigned herself to the klingon's presence around Christy.

"I hope you didn't get into too much trouble with Janeway for me." Christy spoke up and Seven looked up to see Christy watching her.

"I am fine," Seven didn't really care for the lecture, but it was unimportant and Seven was right so it didn't matter, "though I find her insistence that I follow policy frustrating, and her own lack of doing so confusing."

Christy gave a slight smile. "I can understand that."


	7. Chapter 7

Five days later things on the ship had calmed down a little. The Doctor had held her practically hostage for two days, as he tried to get more information about how she existed, and what she was made of. The Captain had been very firm on that fact and Christy just resigned herself to it, but between B'Elanna and Seven no three hours went by without a visit so she appreciated that much. It was still hard not to give in and slap the arrogance out of the Doctor. The time was uselessly spent, and the only good thing about it was that she could say she complied and that while she wasted her time, the Doctor was severely taken down a few pegs in arrogance when he found his 'extreme intelligence' wasn't giving him any answers.

The first day she'd been back to working in the Mess Hall was a little awkward, as Neelix clearly tried to start a few conversations and then stopped. Now Neelix wasn't giving her odd looks anymore; he appeared satisfied that his questions would be answered at the next senior staff meeting. He'd heard she was going, and Christy wondered if he knew she'd be reassigned and would finally be leaving the Mess Hall or if that was coming up after the Meeting.

B'Elanna was spending a bit of every night looking over Federation Law for Christy, and filling Christy in with what she could find. Christy was relieved to find she had loopholes if she needed them. Seven seemed to understand that Christy knew Seven could do that research faster, but that B'Elanna needed to be the one to 'return the favor' and save Christy's behind. It was bonding, and Seven seemed to get that on some level after Christy explained it.

Seven brought breakfast to Christy and Christy stood back and watched the ex-borg put the tray down on her table for her with a soft smile on her lips. Seven was sweet, and in such a honest way. "I was thinking maybe tonight we could try that first date again." Christy spoke softly and enjoyed that it started a hint of a smile on Seven's lips.

"That is acceptable."

"Will you be okay missing the start of the meeting?" Christy asked as she sat down and waited for Seven to sit as well.

"I have adjusted my communicator, so I will be able to hear what happens while I wait for the 'grand entrance' you desire." Seven reached out for the smoothie that was on the tray she brought.

"Good." Christy gave Seven a mischievous smile as she thought about the trick she was planning to play on the senior officers. They did want to know what she was capable of after all. After breakfast they exchanged communicators and just in time.

"Seven, report to the Ready Room." The Captain's voice spoke out and Christy gave Seven a flirtatious smile as she shifted her voice.

"Shall I bring Christy?" Seven's voice asked out of Christy's lips.

"No, we'll call her after I've had some time to prepare the senior staff." Captain Janeway answered.

Once the connection was cut Seven raised an eyebrow as she stared at Christy. "You are very skilled at anticipating human actions."

"It was my job to anticipate things like this." Christy stood up and shifted into a taller, more busty blonde. "Thanks for letting me do this."

…

Seven stood in Christy's room, her eyes facing the stars outside as she took in the sounds of a meeting starting without her. It was disconcerting to hear Christy answer a question asked of her, and no one was catching on that she was in fact, not Seven. Christy's voice was perfect, and the words chosen sounded like words Seven would say. Luckily they were also correct, the borg hadn't been across this next stretch of space, so Seven didn't have any information to share.

Relaxing her stance just a little, Seven focused on the reports of the other departments, as she waited for Christy to be summoned. At that point she'd go up and attempt to implement the third part of Christy's plan.

…..

Christy sat very straight, as Seven tended to do and listened to the reports. Often she didn't understand something, but she knew how to cover that up. It wasn't that unusual to go into an identity and not have the details. She'd had plenty of practice in this.

While she was at it, she paid attention to how the other senior staff acted in the meeting. Seven rarely changed her behavior from situation to situation, but that was an ex-borg thing, Seven didn't know she should. Seeing the others at work was enlightening and helped Christy gather information for any future demonstrations, or situations where they might need an imposter. Her studying people more obviously like that also helped her maintain Seven's typical laser focus.

Christy had managed to fake a departmental report and made them believe it. Even she was impressed, because she'd suspected that was where she'd be given odd looks. Seven had been talking about her work lately, and Christy did her best to remember it, but when she even managed to field a question or two, she started to feel more confident. She didn't have the option of dodging questions like she did with other impersonations, because Seven wouldn't do that, so she plowed ahead and pulled it off. It was clear that most of the people here never had dealt with shapeshifters before, and it was a little telling that no one knew Seven well enough to see what was happening. If Christy had more time she'd act out of character slowly and see if anyone could catch on.

"Another topic we need to discuss is Christy Taylor." The Captain added after everyone around the table had a chance to give their reports. "It appears our little time traveler has been keeping some things from us." Christy was glad she was in the room for this, because the words alone would have alarmed her, but the Captain's tone and expression made it clear it wasn't a threat. "I had the Doctor examine her, and with her unique physiology he couldn't come to any conclusions, so all we have is what she has shared or knows about herself. At least now she's being more forthright."

The screen with the doctor attending this remotely amused Christy. He didn't look at all happy with being the topic of discussion for once. Christy glanced around to see some cautious and some curious looks being given to the Captain. She also noted that B'Elanna just gave her a longer glance. For a moment Christy wondered if the klingon saw through her Seven mask, but then she realized that B'Elanna was declaring a short truce with her eyes. Christy really needed to talk to B'Elanna and explain that something like that was too subtle for Seven to understand just yet. Still, for now she just subtly nodded and the klingon relaxed.

"Forthright? What hasn't she told us?" Chakotay sounded hesitant and a bit suspicious.

"Apparently being in space is not very healthy for her." The Captain spoke up. "She has some physical needs that cannot be taken care of from a starship." Janeway sighed. "She's an energy being, but unfortunately she relies on an energy we are, as of yet, unable to simulate." The Janeway stare around the room had a few people sitting up a bit straighter in their chairs. "She takes in what she calls 'death energy', and it doesn't show on our instruments. To get enough energy she needs to be around a large population of people." She continued on to explain why Christy had been off work.

"It isn't like she hurts anyone." B'Elanna spoke up when Neelix started to ask increasingly tense questions about how that affected the people around her. Christy could easily see that Neelix had some definite ideas about death and an afterlife that she hadn't really expected and he had wide eyes and seemed to be fidgeting a lot now. "From what she says she isn't 'eating souls'." B'Elanna glanced at the captain to make sure she could continue to talk and Janeway nodded to allow it. "Apparently there are anchors that hold life into a being and when they die these anchors are just cast out into the world as energy. Christy absorbs these anchors from the world around her."

"Correct." Christy spoke up and noticed that a few eyes widened, and glanced between her and B'Elanna, as if waiting for the argument. "The Borg have also run into other species that are aware of, and can measure, this energy that Christy absorbs."

B'Elanna looked a little put out with being interrupted, but she just continued. "She isn't giving off any radiation or anything else that would be considered harmful." She glanced at Neelix, who seemed to be relaxing.

"I'm assuming that this energy is vital to her, so why didn't she tell us?" Harry asked.

When B'Elanna didn't jump in, Christy answered. "Human reactions to this have been illogical and disturbing for her in the past. She expressed concerns that humans were simply incapable of being logical about death or anything to do with death."

"That is not a completely incorrect analysis." Tuvok nodded as if to agree. That had the discussion going slightly out of hand as the humans in the room tried to disagree.

"While knowing why is enlightening, there is an issue that made me bring it before you all." Captain Janeway interrupted Chakotay's monologue, thankfully, and brought the meeting back under control. "Orbiting the planet was not quite close enough for her to get her energy. Seven is concerned that there would be serious health issues if Christy is unable to go planetside at every opportunity and the Doctor was unable to prove whether or not that is true."

"So her training for away missions needs to be accelerated." Tuvok spoke calmly, clearly reading where the captain was going with this.

Janeway nodded and her voice was more energetic, "Yes, exactly. Also I've invited her to our staff meeting so we can learn more about her capabilities. We need to figure out how we can get her planetside as often as possible, and we need help determining what we need to train her in and how." Janeway glanced around the room. "I'm thinking our time traveler will need to become a bit of a Jack of all trades, and I want everyone to help with this." Christy felt like nodding, as she was relieved that Janeway seemed to see things the way she did. Christy was always training to be a Jack of all Trades.

"I'm willing to help, don't get me wrong." Tom spoke up, "But if she needs to be planetside, I don't know if training her to be a pilot will be all that helpful."

Christy spoke up, even though Seven might not have, "You are also our field medic." She raised the ocular implant she had over one eye. "I believe that will enable her to do away missions as well."

"Exactly." Captain Janeway seemed to beam at Christy, as if proud of her. "We need to look at all possibilities and try and train her for them in the most logical order we can." She glanced around the room. "I'm going to call her and have her explain what she already knows and then we can have a brainstorming session."

"I guess I'm losing my assistant." Neelix gave a resigned smile.

"I'm sorry Neelix, but if we'd known about this sooner, we never would have given her to you." The Captain smiled at him and then prepared to call Christy.

"Captain, if I may." B'Elanna spoke before the captain could get that call in, to stop her. The nod was all B'Elanna waited for. "I am not sure how many of you realize that Christy went from one world that was at war to another." Christy struggled to not nod her approval of the klingon's tactics here, as B'Elanna glanced around the room. "She's been a warrior for over ten years, actively. " And in that one statement, B'Elanna helped to lay the framework for the discussion they'd have soon.

A few of the senior crew leaned back in their chairs a little and stared at B'Elanna, and Christy caught the meaningful glance the Klingon gave her. She really needed to explain about nonverbal communication being more advanced than Seven could understand at some point, but she leaned forward to take the opening B'Elanna intended her to.

"This is correct." Christy picked up where the Klingon left off. "Christy specialized in guerilla warfare tactics on her home world, as her people battled for supplies and food with the military that was better armed and much better prepared. In spite of that, she was often successful in her raids." She glanced around the room, but then held the curious eyes of the Captain. "In her second world Christy became an espionage specialist, due to her discovered mutation it was the logical choice for her."

"I see I have been a bit negligent in getting to know our time traveler." The Captain frowned. "I knew about her spy background, but I knew very little about before that."

"With all due respect Captain," B'Elanna sighed heavily. "I somehow doubt we know even a fraction of what Christy's been through. She doesn't exactly talk about these things casually."

"No, I don't suppose she would." The flatness of the Captain's words had Christy glancing at her again and there was something in the woman's expression that made Christy wonder if Kathryn Janeway had a few experiences of her own she didn't share often.

"So we have a super spy, our own Jane Bond." Tom Paris spoke up, sounding more puzzled than flippant. "But how often do we need that?"

Christy spoke up, doing her best to give him a Seven stare. "Spies are capable of learning to blend in, pick up details quickly, and anticipate problems before they begin. For a shapeshifter, this is even more pronounced. Christy can and has learned how to do numerous jobs with little to no training, so that she could take over identities that were needed for her mission. If she could pretend to be any one of us, she could surely learn anything she needs to in order to do any of our tasks if actually given our assistance."

"B'Elanna, Seven, you've given us much to consider." The Captain interrupted and glanced around the room. "Let's see if Christy can give us even more and then get started on creating a training program to get our spy up to snuff to take on those missions she needs."

Luckily when the Captain called for Christy she just requested Christy's presence, and Seven could use the one answer Christy had explained was needed. "Okay" Was said so quickly that no one seemed to notice the voice was all wrong.

The conversation was relatively light around the table as they waited, but when Harry finally spoke to B'Elanna, his words were ones he'd eat very soon. "While I don't doubt she's smart, I think we'd notice if she pretended to be one of us." Christy gave him a raised ocular implant and resisted the urge to smirk at him.

It was almost too perfect, Christy thought, as in the silence after that comment the door slid opened to reveal Seven of Nine. She arched her cortical implant in a traditional Seven move as she turned her attention to the door, but she took in wide eyes and shocked gasps with some amusement. She just made sure not to show it.

"Christy, that is amazing." The Captain finally spoke up, looking at the Seven standing in the doorway. Christy watched her arch her own eyebrow and tilt her head.

"There are two Seven's." Tom's amusement was clear as he spoke to Harry. "I think they look a lot alike, what about you? Could you pick out the real Seven if we mixed them up?"

The captain stood up and moved closer to Seven, clearly studying her. Christy caught Seven's eye and gave her a subtle nod as Seven allowed this as if it was normal behavior. "You do a very convincing Seven." Janeway told the real Seven.

"Indeed." Seven spoke and arched her eyebrow at the captain.

"She sounds like her too." Tom added and Christy glanced over at him to see his eyes were on the real Seven. Christy glanced around just a little further and gave B'Elanna, who was looking back and forth between the two 'Seven's' in the room a slight smirk. The Klingon's eyes widened, and Christy turned back to watch the captain and Seven feeling mischievous, now that the Klingon was in on the joke.

B'Elanna whispered under her breath, but Christy and Seven were both able to hear it. "ghuy'cha'". Christy glanced at Seven to see a hint of amusement in her eyes at the Klingon's word. Christy would ask for a translation later. She hadn't reduced the engineer to speaking Klingon before.

"Christy, are you able to impersonate anyone else here?" The Captain asked, still looking at the wrong woman, but Christy glanced around the table and then shifted.

Gasps of shock had the captain turning, but Christy spoke over them. "Yes, I can Captain." Janeway's voice coming from her lips. Kathryn Janeway's eyes were wide for a moment as she stared at Christy. "I can also blend in quite well in disguise, don't you think?"

"Oh my god, Harry, you were so wrong." Tom muttered as they all stared at Christy. Seven stood and watched the reactions, completely unnoticed by the others now.

"I would like to state, for the record, that I did not coach Christy in her impersonation of me." Seven spoke up as Christy melted her features back to her own. She could tell the Captain was unnerved. "And that her departmental report was impressively accurate given the circumstances."

"I listen when you talk Seven, that was all it took." Christy gave her partner a smile and suddenly frozen spectators began to move again. The captain gave her a long stare and moved to her own seat.

"While I don't approve of your methods, I believe your message came across clearly." The Captain spoke sternly.

"Harry was saying just a minute ago that you would all be able to tell if I did this. I knew someone would say that, however," She glanced at the blonde pilot. "I really thought it would be Tom who said it first."

"He just beat me too it." The pilot grinned and shrugged his shoulders. "I'm man enough to admit I was wrong too. I really thought you were Seven."

Seven moved to sit down at the table, in the one chair that had been saved for Christy.

"You say you didn't coach her?" The Captain asked Seven once Seven drew attention to herself again.

"Not at all. And I do not know if she was aware, but the borg haven't been in this quadrant of space. She was correct." Seven glanced at Christy.

"I guessed, no one was going to be able to prove me wrong but you and you weren't here." Christy admitted with some humor. "It's usually a more risky maneuver to make up facts, so I went with a 'no'."

"In the future I would appreciate it if you don't impersonate my staff in meetings." The Captain seemed to be a little more relaxed as she gave Christy a hint of a smile. That reined in the many eager faces and stopped questions from starting. "Now, let's get started on that meeting."

Christy followed Janeway into the woman's office after the meeting, as requested. It hadn't been optional really. She glanced over at Seven as the ex-borg left, glad that the 'scolding' hadn't been too intense.

"I'm beginning to think you're a bad influence on Seven, and she was willful enough on her own." The Captain said as she turned from the replicator with a coffee cup in hand.

"Individuality has stages captain, you can't have it both ways. You can't say you want her to be an individual, but not experience the growing pains of that." Christy sighed and gave the captain a small smile, hoping she wasn't sounding like she was lecturing the woman. "I mean, considering what children do when they realize they are an individual at first, you have it good. Human's still have the terrible twos here?"

"That is a horrifying thought." The captain pretended to shudder and then took a sip of her coffee. "If I have nightmares about that I will seek you out." Janeway promised as she put her coffee cup on the coffee table and turned on the couch to glance at Christy in the chair she'd chosen across from her. The woman stared into Christy's eyes and it felt like she was trying to see something in them that wasn't humanly visible. "I assigned you to Seven without considering the ramifications of that." Christy held still and forced her expression not to show her wariness. "That stunt you pulled, my other senior officers would have known better than to help you."

"I'm not stupid enough to impersonate an officer for a demo." Christy shook her head. "Neelix and Seven are technically civilians. I asked Seven because I know her better, but I suspect I could have talked Neelix into it as well."

"Technicalities are something you point out often?" Janeway had her own pointed stare and Christy met it.

"More often than you'll like." She admitted and then glanced at the window, before looking back at the captain, debating with herself about her next words. Christy's voice was quieter. "You live in a world of rules, and I survived two worlds because I know how to break the rules." She sighed and stood up, taking a step toward the windows. She could practically feel the captain staring at her back as she stared out at the stars. "As long as I'm a part of this ship, I'll fight harder than anyone to get us what we need to survive. Problem with that is, there will be times you will wish I hadn't." Christy could see her original tribe's eyes staring at her in her mind, the moment they realized what she'd done and become to buy them survival. It was like the stars were their accusing eyes.

"Heavy is the head that wears the crown." Janeway's words were calm and Christy frowned in confusion, before she turned to face the now standing captain. "This ship has one captain, and despite what you are capable of, I will be the one fighting the hardest to get us what we need." That captain spoke slowly, taking a half step forward. The hand on Christy's shoulder was firm. "But nothing said in that meeting convinced me more, than what you've just said, that you were a leader of your own people." The captain gave Christy a small smile. "You say we're a people of rules, but I've broken more than a few to keep my crew alive. Half of my crew started out as the rebel forces I was sent out to capture. I have an ex-borg as our navigator. If there were ever going to be a star fleet ship you'd fit in on, this is it." Janeway's hand squeezed and then patted Christy's shoulder. "Good thing for you too, as we're the only ship in this quadrant of space heading back to Earth."

"We're going to clash." Christy sighed and gave Captain Janeway a small smile.

"Keeps life interesting." Was all she got in response. Christy was going to remember those words and when they inevitably did clash, she was going to remind the captain she'd said them.

The talk with the Captain took longer than expected and Christy made her way to the Mess hall for her own lunch with a grimace, knowing that Seven would be working on an analysis by now and wasn't going to be available. She would have liked to talk to Seven about the morning and to apologize for once again getting the ex-borg into a bit of trouble.

As Christy stepped into the Mess Hall she could see that lunch was nearly over, there were only a few people at the tables. Still, two sets of eyes turned to stare at her as she made her way to get her meal.

With tray in hand Christy made her way to the klingon's table and nodded to her and Tom. "Nice of you to warn me sis." B'Elanna stared up at her.

"No point spreading the blame, besides, I had no idea if you could act." Christy rolled her eyes and sat down. They weren't really in a lot of trouble, but she was pretty sure if she'd pulled an officer into it they would have had it worse. Tom was smirking at her, clearly thinking things Christy wasn't in the mood to hear. "Still, while I have you. You do realize that Seven is just now learning to read body language right? If you'd really been trying to communicate with her, like you did with me, she wouldn't understand at all what you wanted."

"Speaking of Seven and body language." Tom's leer said enough and Christy narrowed her eyes. He proved poor at reading body language as well. "Did you get a glimpse under that body suit while you wore that body?"

B'Elanna frowned at her boyfriend and Christy turned her full attention to him. She looked him up and down, and then glanced around to see there were a few witnesses around. She held his gaze as she shifted and watched him pale. "Wow, I don't feel like I'm packing much." She glanced down meaningfully. She looked up at him and smirked.

"Don't do that." He glanced around, his face now starting to go red, while B'Elanna was choking on a laugh. Christy glanced down at her body suit covered chest and the flatness of the male form, before giving him a mischievous smirk.

"I don't know, you look kind of cute in a body suit, don't you think sis?" Christy looked over at the shiny eyes of the Klingon. "Though it does show everything, should I stand up and show you?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Tom muttered, holding his hands out as if to wave her down into the seat.

She shifted back to her own form, and her own clothes and took a bite of her meal as if nothing happened, but she could hear the noise around the room that said everyone would know about this by dinner. Tom glanced around, clearly understanding that as well. "Okay, that was a little creepy." B'Elanna spoke up with a smile.

They ate and joked around, but when B'Elanna stood to go back to work after Tom left Christy grabbed her hand and pulled her down a little. "What I said earlier about body language, I was serious. I know you and her clash a lot. Seeing how you tried to communicate with me when you thought I was her, I wonder if it is because you assume she understands and is ignoring you. She doesn't understand B'Elanna. The borg don't use body language, and I notice you do it a lot." Christy let the woman's hand go and sighed. "Just think about it next time you're frustrated with her."

"I really don't get your choice of friends." B'Elanna muttered and picked up her tray. "Hey, you free for dinner?"

"Nope, I have to make up for getting Seven yelled at yet again." Christy smiled while she lied.

"It isn't like she needs your help to get into trouble." B'Elanna rolled her eyes. "Later then."

…..

Seven had completed her work 10.6 minutes ago and was now looking through the database for relevant information for the night. Something she'd overheard had her wondering if dating rules were different between Christy's time and her own. There was apparently also a cultural component to consider. Looking through archives of research from Christy's time lead to a host of articles about intimacy and dating and Seven was downloading them onto her pad as quickly as she could so she could research them before her date in 3.5 hours. It was almost a good thing that the first date was interrupted, as Seven realized there was more she needed to know.

In looking at the first model of intimacy Seven found it unsatisfactory. It gave stages, but in looking at them they were not accurate in this situation, or they were further along than she expected for a first date. Before even asking Christy for intercourse, Seven had evaluated her relationship with Christy and determined it was the proper one to pursue. In agreeing to date, Christy had reinforced Seven's conclusion. Christy appeared to have some uncertainty, but she said it was due to Seven's development in her individuality and some concern that Seven was incorrect in her assessment that Christy was a proper match for her. Neither were dating others, or attempting such intimate relationships with others. Christy had shared painful stories about her past. According to this research Seven and Christy were well on their way to determine if they should marry, and the first date had yet to occur.

The only conclusion that Seven could reach is that this was not, in fact, their first date. The definition of date was flawed. Many of the active verbal intimacy activities happened over casual meals they'd shared, or during lessons. Seven would have asked Christy about this, but she was fairly certain that her analysis was correct.

If this was not their first date, then they were closer to being able to have sexual intercourse. Seven found that news to be pleasing and she moved to research the levels of physical intimacy that Christy had mentioned. It took some time to wade through information before she found a list in a format that she understood and could work with. It was very straightforward as it listed the things one must do to work toward Sexual Intercourse. In this, the information that Christy had shared so far clearly fit.

They had moved through several steps already in this as well. They had eye contact, and had talked. When Christy mentioned the levels of intimacy she'd told Seven that the next step was innocent touching and Christy had held and touched Seven's hand several times since then. There were times that she touched Christy's hand as well. It was time to move beyond hand holding. Seven read the stages between where they were now, and kissing. It was not a long list and she set herself the goal of reaching kissing by the end of this date tonight.

….

"Tomorrow I have to do a demonstration of my fighting skills." Christy told Seven as they sat down at the dining table. "I was wondering if you know how to fight? As far as I can see there are only three people on board that might have a chance of challenging me, and you're one of them."

"I believe the captain was planning to have you fight holograms." Seven spoke up and Christy frowned just a little. "She came to the same conclusion you did, that the humans on board would not be able to challenge you. I've been assigned to help improve the sparring programs to be able to challenge you, along with Lieutenant Paris. I will not be able to spar with you tomorrow as I will need to monitor my adjustments to the holoprogram."

That made sense, and Christy nodded, but the way Seven followed up her words with a gentle touch to Christy's hand was new. Christy felt the borg hand gently squeeze her own, as if in apology and it made her wonder if she was wrong in what she told B'Elanna about Seven and non-verbal communications at lunch. That maneuver seemed very natural to the blonde. It was only the need to eat that had Christy pulling her hand away, but she did give Seven a soft smile as she did it.

There was a brief pause in the discussion about Christy's training plans when Seven spoke, "When the Captain severed my connection to the Borg I didn't want that." Christy blinked as the ex-borg shared that. "I attempted to rejoin the collective, but was unsuccessful." Seven's hand moved across the table again and rested over Christy's. "It took me a while to appreciate what individuality might give me." Christy swallowed as subtly as she could as she took in the way Seven's eyes never moved from her own. It was too smooth, far too intense and in control, for a socially awkward virgin and Christy felt a bit confused at where the smooth lines were coming from.

Christy squeezed the hand now holding hers gently. "I know that had to be hard, it was everything you know, but I'm glad you are here. You are far too special of a woman to be trapped on a borg ship."

"Thank you." The words were slightly awkward in Seven's delivery, but the ex-borg continued as she stood up. "I'll return the dishes to the replicator." Seven said, but the way her hand trailed up to Christy's shoulder before squeezing it gently had Christy's eyes widening. She watched as Seven walked away with the dishes, a slight frown on her face as she started to consider why Seven had seemed to jump several steps in her development. It was a little unnerving actually, how quickly Seven did that.

It was a little more unnerving when the ex-borg returned to the table, to stand behind Christy and rest a hand on Christy's shoulder. "I regret that I have little I can train you in to help with your goal of planetside missions. My department is rarely involved in such matters." Seven's hand squeezed Christy's shoulder just a little and it actually felt pretty good. Christy found herself wondering when the last time it was someone touched her so casually, and it had been a bit too long.

….

Seven believed she had started to establish some verbal intimacy to match the level that Christy had achieved with her. She had shared some of her past, but with her time as a borg she had less to share as an individual. She also made sure to move from the stage of hand holding, to touching Christy's shoulder. It had clearly been a successful maneuver, as Christy's eyes dilated as they looked at Seven.

"We appear to have concluded dinner." Seven gave Christy a hint of a smile. Christy's response was not something Seven felt she could decipher accurately, as the woman raised her eyebrows for a moment and then gave Seven a half smile while letting out a breath of air from her nose. Seven just waited patiently for Christy to stand as she attempted to work out a scenario where it would make sense to touch Christy's waist, to wrap an arm around her there. It was the last stage to be achieved before a first kiss could be attempted.

…

Christy found herself standing in front of her window, staring out into space with Seven by her side. It was clear that Seven was planning something, and Christy decided to play along and see what the ex-borg was up to. It was hard to not smirk at the way the blonde leaned into her to tell her in a flat and mechanical voice about the stars they could see out the window and the worlds that rotated around them. This was the star trek equivalent of laying on a hill staring up at the stars with ones lover, and that just made it adorable.

"We used to stare up at the stars and wonder if there was anyone out there, on my world." Christy spoke softly after the monologue about the world with two moons ended. "I knew others did exist in my last world, as people I knew had talked with people from elsewhere, but It's kind of strange to be out here and just pointing out neighbors."

Seven's hand move to rest on Christy's shoulder yet again, as she turned to face her. "You are highly adaptable, it is a very valuable trait. There have been others who have come from the past, in less controlled ways that you have, and you are adapting far better than any case yet recorded."

Christy stared for a moment, before a hint of a blush crossed her cheeks. She could tell someone told Seven that you should complement your date, or the ex-borg read it, but Seven's method of doing so was so very Seven, and still rather good. "Thank you." Christy answered quietly and turned her eyes back to the stars when Seven did. That arm that had reached up to touch Christy's shoulder was now, slightly awkwardly, wrapped around her shoulders as Seven stood very close and appeared to be using pointing out a specific star as an excuse to wrap an arm around Christy.

Halfway through the story of yet another civilization that the borg had assimilated, that arm slid down Christy's back and Seven was using the small shelf of Christy's hips to rest against. There was a pleased small smile on the borg's lips, and that was one reason that Christy didn't step back and out of the hold. The other reason was that this close, Seven smelled unique, different, and rather pleasant.

Seven's stories were fascinating, as Christy learned more about aliens than she'd ever expected to and she found herself leaning into the hold the ex-borg had on her as her own lessons about the universe she was in continued at a soft gentle pace. Seven's voice became less and less mechanical as they continued to look out into the darkness around them for stories Seven could tell.

It was the computers soft beep that alerted Christy that her bedtime was approaching. She'd set the computer to put just one subtle beep into the music and to switch to softer, quieter, music, a half hour before she should go to sleep. Usually Seven wasn't there so late as to hear it. Without day and night, Christy needed hints and cues to help her adjust to life in space.

"I hate to call it a night, but I still need sleep." Christy turned to smile an apology at Seven.

"I will require some regeneration tonight as well." Seven moved back just a bit, but there was a slight frown on her lips.

"This was a good date." Christy reassured the blonde. "I had fun."

Seven's nod was so subtle many might not notice it, and she shifted to be fully facing Christy. "I believe it is time to 'kiss goodnight'?"

Christy couldn't help but smile at the small hint of hope in Seven's voice. Somehow, surprisingly, this was the first question Seven had about the night. "You aren't always obligated to kiss after a date," Christy told Seven, thinking of other people who might eventually want to date the ex-borg and she didn't like the idea of having Seven think kissing was mandatory. "But I wouldn't mind if you want to, but only if you want to." She spoke more softly, her hand moving to rest on Seven's upper arm.

Seven leaned forward without any hesitation, and Christy moved forward just a little to meet her for a kiss. Christy's eyes closed tighter in surprise when what she expected would be a tentative peck on the lips was so much more.

It was not long after that kiss that the door closed behind Seven. Christy let out a breath of air and leaned back against the wall, her head leaning back to rest on it as well. She took in a deep breath and restarted her heart. Seven was way too good at this, and Christy's efforts to go slow enough to buy Seven time to develop was going to be much more challenging than she'd expected. Her fingers moved up to touch her lips. They tingled in a way Christy hadn't really felt in years, and she moved to nibble on her lower lip gently. "Patience, I need to go slow." She whispered, but she could see the challenge was going to be Seven herself. Seven was supposed to set the pace, and Christy was supposed to slow her down if it was too fast, but Christy suspected now it wasn't going to be that simple.


	8. Chapter 8

Seven found her mind analyzing her evening even as she stood regenerating. The amount of data she'd collected was far more extensive than she'd expected from what appeared to be a rather straightforward plan.

Her plan to achieve a kiss during the date was easily achieved, and Seven was pleased with the result of her personal research into the matter. Her first kiss had been a success, based on the responses she got from Christy and more unexpectedly based on the physiological responses she herself had experienced.

Christy's body reacted uniquely to the stimulus of a kiss, but Seven was willing to hypothesize that it was a good reaction. She'd have to test it a few more times, because the absence of a heartbeat was a unique reaction, when humans would have a heart beat more firmly. Her breathing had stopped and with her lack of blood, she still managed to blush. It was worthy of future study.

Seven replayed her memory of the moment their lips first met and the soft sound that came from Christy at the contact. The contact had been soft, and then more intense as Seven made sure to not replicate a 'peck' that friends do. Christy's hands had moved to Seven's back, and they'd held Seven rather firmly. One hand had even been over an implant and Christy didn't even seem to notice that.

Seven liked how Christy did not even appear to acknowledge the implants that so many of the crew would stare at if they saw them. Christy was not concerned with Seven's increased strength even in intimate moments. Christy's presence had a calming and soothing effect on Seven, as well as a stimulant effect. It was quiet strange how merely being in her presence effected Seven, touching her, kissing her, had managed to bypass the nanoprobes controls and Seven's own heartrate and blood pressure had indeed raised more than should be possible, or allowable, with her borg systems.

Christy should be pleased that Seven had concluded that sexual orientation was indeed not a factor of concern. Seven would have to inform Christy that she invoked arousal in Seven, as Seven knew Christy was concerned that Seven would not be attracted to females.

As the night progressed and her systems recharged, Seven decided to escalate her efforts to develop the relationship with Christy. The first thing she needed to do was increase the frequency of kissing and maintain the progress she'd made with the other steps towards sexual intimacy.

Seven also needed to ensure that Christy's field test in the morning went well, and showed, without a doubt, that Christy should be on away missions. She needed to make sure that Christy never 'starved' for the energy she required. The Captain and Commander Chakotay would have the most reservations about sending Christy planetside. That was not acceptable.

Seven formulated a plan that was likely to be effective. She double checked her calculations, and her data three times, when normally she never had to double check at all. Christy was worth being absolutely sure, and Seven found her confidence in her planned action required multiple calculations. It was unusual and very inefficient of her.

…

"Now, I remember that you have some experience with holodecks from your last world." Captain Janeway spoke up from an odd looking 'judging booth' to the side of the holodeck. Christy glanced at the other senior officers in that 'booth'. They were all here to see what Christy could do with a hologram fighting program.

It felt somewhat familiar, as the Xmen had done this to her at one point as well. Hopefully the years of training would mean she did a lot better, Christy smirked and ignored the odd look the Captain gave her. She used to rely on ambushes and she does rely on stealth and subterfuge, but she knew how to fight now.

She ignored the audience once the program was started, and she moved quickly in a fight with humans and various other species she did not know. When borg appeared she upped her speed because typical borg were not fast. When Klingons appeared she used taunts to make them careless and whoever programmed them included some of that Klingon temper so it worked well. The ferengi was confusing, as Christy knew they weren't much for fighting, but the phaser in his hands cleared that up. Christy rushed at him at full speed and was startled when the weapons discharge hit her stomach, because it burned far more than a bullet ever did. Christy slammed him into the bulkhead and broke his neck with the force of it.

When the program stopped suddenly, at Captain Janeways yelled command, Christy turned to look at the audience, and smirked at the fact that half of the group was staring at her in disbelief. "He shot you, I saw it." Harry Kim pointed towards the space on the ground that she'd dropped one opponent that was no longer there.

"Yes he did." Christy smiled at him teasingly. The phaser fire proved the safeties were off, like she'd been told and it hurt, but Christy didn't let that stop her.

Many eyes moved to the closing and healing hole. "Who took the safeties off to that level?" Captain Janeway's voice was cold and angry.

Christy did her best to not smile when Seven sat up straighter. "You did want an accurate idea of what Christy is capable of." Seven had not asked about this, or warned Christy at all. It was Seven going that extra step to put her foot in it yet again. "She was in no danger from that setting, based on her medical records and the history she's shared with me…"

"That is beside the point." Janeway's eyes looked ready to shoot lasers. "There are clear rules that the safeties in this room NEVER go that low."

"Christy desires planetside missions, and this demonstration was to determine how fitting that was for her." Seven's voice was calm, and collected and Christy could see B'Elanna getting angry as well, once the shock wore off. It was time to talk, to see if she could spare Seven from this mess.

"You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were mad at me Seven." Christy smiled flirtatiously at the borg. She was hoping her amused attitude would confuse the others enough to calm this situation down. "I know you're worried about my health but we don't need to shock everyone to make them let me go planetside." And that was it, though the others clearly didn't realize it yet. Seven wanted this to go well so Christy could charge up regularly. Seven made the decision to shoot Christy for her own health, by using that hologram. An odd way to show she cares, but now that Christy knew Seven she could understand the motivation the borg had. For Seven's sake the others needed to realize that as well.

Even understanding why, and the Captain's face showed her sudden comprehension, Seven was going to spend the night in the brig. Christy guessed it was just too many broken rules, and human's fear of mortality that got Seven that stay, but Seven just nodded to Christy and the Captain and walked herself out of the room to do her time. Christy's eyes followed her.

"She needs to learn about consequences." The captain spoke very quietly from beside Christy, so it was probably private from everyone, or at least all the humans. Christy had no idea how sensitive those Vulcan ears were. "If she'd accidently killed you with that stunt, I don't think she'd ever forgive herself."

"Am I allowed to visit her?" Christy asked, not liking the idea of Seven alone in that room. Alone was something Seven really didn't like, due to it being so new to her.

"Not right away. I'd like her to come to some conclusions on her own. Perhaps after dinner time." Janeway offered and Christy just sighed and nodded. She could agree to that, it made sense. "So, we'll head over to the others and see what they think of your fighting skills."

Christy followed the Captain over to the 'booth' and watched how many eyes followed her every move. B'Elanna was giving her a very measuring stare as well and Tuvok, the others were still a little wide eyed.

"As long as you maintain your fighting edge, we could focus more on the other aspects of security as I train you." Tuvok offered and Christy just nodded. He approved of her hand to hand skills and didn't think he could improve them, that was a nice compliment actually.

"For times sake, I think we need to focus on technology first. Rules will come later." Janeway gave Christy a small smile, at the inside joke. "Just enough of the rules to not create a huge incident for now." Janeway smiled back at her.

The others didn't have much to add, or anything constructive. Tom wanted her to play holodeck games with him and B'Elanna wanted her to spar with the Klingon. They worked out a work and training schedule that was a bit more intense than her old schedule. Christy was going to still work 5 days a week, but Security would have the bulk of those days, with the Doctor getting a full day and B'Elanna would continue to train her to help out in Engineering in emergencies. If they went planetside for supplies, Neelix would train her for shopping on the job. It was set, and Christy was going to be pushed harder to be helpful faster. It was definitely a good thing.

It still was a shame that Astrometrics didn't need her help at all, it would have been nice to spend some of her work day with Seven. Christy paid attention as the others worked out her schedule, but the back of her mind was on that kiss the night before, and the desperate attempt at 'protecting her' that happened here. Seven was independent, that was for sure. It was a surprise that someone raised as a borg was so incredibly independent. People didn't surprise Christy too often, but Seven was proving to be rather good at it.

For safety sake, Christy was going to have to mention what weaknesses she knew she had to Seven. It wouldn't do for Seven to assume she could shake off a flame thrower, for example. For all Christy knew, a higher setting on that phaser could have killed her. All her limits, that she'd learned in that last world, were old news here. The technology made it dangerous again, because Christy didn't know what her limits were with them.

"So, do we have a plan?" The captain said with a smile as she patted Christy on the back.

"Sounds like it. I might need a planner to remember where I need to be, but this should work." Christy offered a grateful smile to the senior crew.

"I'm sure Seven will make sure you're where you need to be." B'Elanna muttered and Christy ignored it for now, unsure if it was a fact or a jab.

…

After dinner, Christy immediately made her way to the brig. It had felt wrong to not go earlier, even knowing the Captain was likely in there keeping Seven some company for a while at least. The lecture Janeway clearly wanted to give was likely done by now.

Christy nodded to the man in yellow who stood near a console, pretending to be guarding Seven. "You know if she wants out, this wouldn't hold her." Christy teased. That man shook his head and smiled at her.

"And I hear if you want her out, even the entire Security department won't be able to stop you, so please tell me you aren't here for a jail break." His smile grew.

"Naw, not today." She glanced at Seven and could see the ex-borg was watching them curiously. Time for a lesson. "But I wouldn't mind some privacy. How about I promise she finishes her sentence and you go for dinner or something?"

His smile faded a little. "I really would need to check with Tuvok on that one."

"Would you then?" Christy asked. It wasn't like Seven didn't turn herself in, after all. It wasn't two minutes later and Christy wandered over to Seven in privacy. "And I bet you thought that chatting with him like that was pointless?"

"No, I just wondered what your goal was when you started." Seven had a hint of a smile as she stood up and moved toward the force field that served as the 'bars' of her 'cage'.

Christy paused and glanced around. "Do you think we have privacy for a moment?" She asked, because she wasn't sure about her own ability to spot cameras in this time.

"The sound is off, but there are cameras." Seven told her and Christy sighed, before moving closer and angling herself so that her face wasn't visible by anything but Seven.

"After todays excitement, I thought I should tell you I do have some vulnerabilities." Christy looked into Seven's eyes. "Fire, fire could possibly kill me. I don't know about other things around here, but I thought I should tell you about that. The phaser worked, it wasn't too bad, but I wouldn't want a much stronger setting."

"I do not plan to injure you in the future." Sevens eyes widened a little.

"I know." Christy spoke softly and then gave Seven a hint of a smile, "but there may be times when you need to know this." Christy wanted to touch Seven, to let her know it was okay, that she understood, but she'd have to do it verbally here. "I don't mind what you did, I understand. I wouldn't have done that, but I'll bet it works." She paused for a moment. "I've worked with friends who've had to use my unique ability to survive in battle. I've had people shoot thru me to get someone behind me, I've had them shoot me to give me the opportunity to pretend I was dead long enough to catch others off guard. I'm not against using whatever it takes to win, and I'm sure Janeway asked you to never hurt me like that again. She might have even said I could get hurt feelings, even if you don't physically harm me. I'm telling you, if it is necessary, you do it. I just want to make sure you know what could really hurt me before that happens."

Seven's normally controlled expression softened and Christy had to focus to not show how touching it was to see the ex-borg appear so vulnerable. "Acceptable." Was all Seven said and Christy nodded, before glancing at the door. That was enough private conversation, she thought, but then Seven said something else. "I have concluded that you do arouse me."

Christy's head whipped around to stare at Seven, before she could stop her natural shock at the straightforward declaration at this moment. "Um, what?"

"I experienced physiological reactions of desire last night. Your concern about my not being 'gay' is no longer an issue. I have concluded that I am a lesbian, your reservations are no longer needed." Seven's tone was the same she used to explain why her department needed additional resources, and it was a little strange to hear that tone with this message.

Christy paused to let the message sink in and she felt something inside her relax as a small hint of a smile crossed her lips. Seven was gaining some idea of what she wanted, and Christy was really hoping Seven's 'assessment' was right. It was nice to hear Seven liked kissing her, regardless.

….

Christy grinned as she handed her phaser to Seven after the game. "Velocity, I like it." She teased, noticing the way a light sheen of sweat covered Seven's body.

"Indeed." Seven took the phaser from her. "You excel at this game. I thought your inexperience would lead to me winning at least the first few games."

"The toys may be new, but the game isn't." Christy admitted with a grin. "I've logged more hours in battles and simulations like this than is strictly fair. Not to mention I don't tire out."

"My borg systems help me maintain at peak performance." Seven sounded just a little irritated and Christy moved closer to rest a hand on her arm.

"You are very good, if this was my last world I wouldn't hesitate to go on missions with you." Christy spoke more softly. "I have an unfair advantage. Perhaps we should see if there is a way to change this game so we work together as a team instead of against each other." In real battles she'd be working WITH Seven, not against, so Christy thought it was a better idea to practice that way anyhow. It was a fighting game, after all, whether anyone called it that or not.

"That is intriguing, I'll see what I can do to modify it."

"You could shower at my place." Christy offered as they made their way to the door even as the soft beeping indicated their time was over and it was the next person's turn at the holodeck. This date was holodeck time and dinner, but Christy had forgotten that Seven would sweat.

The way Seven's eyes trailed over Christy's body, and the slight smirk the blonde borg had, so slight only a few might notice it, had Christy blushing just a little. "Acceptable."

They'd had a date or two since Seven declared herself a lesbian, and it was getting increasingly difficult for Christy to slow things down. It was also getting hard for her to even feel motivated to try. The increase in Seven's confidence was a bit stunning actually, and very attractive. It was also disarming how she went from needing someone to tell her what to do and why, to having a bit of an agenda herself.

Seven stopped at the door to the holodeck, not making a motion to open it, and leaned closer to Christy. Her face tilted just a little to the side. "You know, we don't have to do this every time we stand in front of a door." Christy smiled just a little. The goodbye kiss was being warped by Seven in a rather intriguing way.

"True, but I know you find it acceptable in spite of that." Seven leaned in further and kissed her slowly. Seven kissed slowly, tenderly, and thoroughly. There was no heated uncontrolled passion in Seven's kisses, they were slow simmering kisses that ate through Christy's defenses.

…

Seven went over the data she'd been collecting on the past few dates, and correlated it with her research, as she attempted to make plans to expand their interactions during and after dinner. The shower took little of her attention as she found that the groundwork had been laid sufficiently to go to the next step in the intimacy scale.

It was going to be difficult to work to this new level tonight, but Seven was sure that the progression of the intimacy should be maintained. She would find a way to commence sexual touching of Christy's breasts. Perhaps Christy would have some input on how that could be achieved, because Seven was at a loss as to how that might work.

When Seven had completed the preparations she stepped out of the bathroom to find the dinner already on the table and Christy leaning against the wall, looking out the window. Seven took in the change of outfit Christy had made while Seven was in the bathroom and found it aesthetically pleasing. The pants were form fitting, and a strange material Seven had not seen before, though she knew that they were not actually a material at all, it must be modeled after something from Christy's time. The blue button up, long sleeve shirt would go very nicely with Christy's blue eyes, Seven considered as she stepped further into the room to see Christy turn and look at her, her eyes the same blue as the shirt. Appearance and clothing were normally irrelevant to Seven, but lately Christy had been explaining that there was a meaning in the way people dressed.

Based on Seven's last lesson with Christy she was able to interpret Christy's choice of clothing as casual, relaxed. For a date atmosphere it was for a casual meal at home, and the way Christy paid attention to details that would enhance her eyes suggested a desire to look attractive, but without appearing to try. "You are always aesthetically pleasing." Seven spoke after a moment. Christy smiled just a little.

"Thank you Seven." Christy moved toward the table she'd prepared with their meal. "And I think it is probably physically impossible for you to look anything less than beautiful."

"Thank you." Seven replied to the compliment the way she'd learned was proper, but she did smile just a little at the way Christy's eyes had dilated when Christy looked at the black biosuit Seven had replicated. Christy seemed to have a preference for blue or black, Seven had noticed that and was not wearing her burgundy or silver biosuit nearly as often now.

The food was real, but she could smell that Christy had taken care to order food that Seven was capable of digesting. Her digestive system was delicate, according to the Doctor and needed to be reintroduced to food in a careful manner.

They continued to practice small talk, as Christy explained how her training was going, but Seven wasn't sure small talk was the correct designation, because she wanted to know how Christy's progress was going. Christy's report just had additional superfluous information about the security staff's reactions to her abilities.

"I find I am unsure how to proceed." Seven finally admitted quietly, after the dinner plates had been returned to the replicator.

Christy sat down slowly across from her and Seven could see that her features and expression were being studied. "You have a goal with me tonight don't you?"

"It is time to escalate our intimacy, according to my research." Seven spoke and watched Christy blush. Remembering how Christy valued emotional input into these decisions, Seven spoke more softly. "I feel like I want more from our interactions."

"How much more?" Christy asked and her teeth nibbled on her lower lip just briefly after asking.

"I believe we could move onto some sexual touching and 'making out'." Seven had determined it was the next step. When Christy paused, she added more of her emotional responses. "I like kissing you, and I believe you enjoy those interactions as well. I believe I will like touching you."

"Okay, there are levels of this as well." Christy's eyes moved a little bit more quickly, her skin had a light blush to it, and Seven was guessing the emotions Christy were feeling were complex. She almost wanted to ask, as she was supposed to be working on identifying emotional responses in others, but she wanted the answer to the current question more. "Above the clothes, and on the skin. I think we aren't ready for skin just yet."

"How do you determine readiness for that?" Seven asked, a little disappointed that there was yet another level to achieve she was unaware of.

….

Christy grimaced at Seven's question. An answer like, when it feels right, wouldn't work here. There was a level of passion needed to take that step and it was a little awkward if that level hadn't been reached. It was Seven's first time, and she was caring, loving, and she could be passionate in some ways, but Christy wasn't sure this was one of those ways just yet.

In order to find out Christy was going to have to push it. She needed to see if she could make Seven feel the need for more, if she could really get her motor humming, but that went against her own rules about how to do this with the ex-borg. She didn't want to pressure Seven in any way, she wanted to be respectful of Seven's level of development.

Christy also wanted to have Seven, she admitted quietly even just in her mind. Seven was a find, it was so clear to Christy at this point that it would be easy to fall in love with the ex-borg, she was already so attached. Seven was smart, strong willed, beautiful, compassionate, and so many other attractive things. If they could work, Christy wanted it to. She'd been dating Seven long enough to know that from her side of this, Christy was ready for more. The only problem was that Seven was so new to emotions that it was hard to trust what Seven said about her own feelings. Seven had feelings though, she wasn't very demonstrative about them, but it was easy enough for Christy to recognize them now and the whole range of emotions seemed to be there to some degree.

"I want to answer your question," Christy sighed heavily. "I'm just not sure how to. I'll know it when I see it, but I think we've reached the end of my ability to explain some things." Seven looked disappointed, and Christy could understand why. "It's about passion, and a need to go further. I really don't know how this will work with us. We're moving into strictly emotional driven things now. We need to want more, to be sexually aroused to the point the idea of not touching skin is a little painful. I want that kind of passion for this Seven, but I really think," Christy blushed, but she needed to be honest. "I'm going to reach that stage well before you do and I'm going to be pulling myself back so I don't pressure you."

Seven's smile was like a sunrise, every time Christy saw it she thought that, and the sun was rising now. "And you do that, even knowing that I want to have sexual intercourse with you because you care for me."

"Yes." Christy spoke softly and reached out to take Seven's hand. Christy led Seven to the couch. "Okay, I'll show you how this is done." Christy spoke softly as she indicated that Seven should sit on the couch. Seven did it, but she looked confused and uncomfortable. Christy smiled at her, thinking it was kind of cute, before she took a step forward and lifted one leg to kneel on the couch, before putting her other leg on the other side of Seven.

Christy looked down as she straddled Seven and lowered her body into a sort of sitting position, right onto Seven's knees. Seven's cortical implant was raised in that way Seven did and Christy smiled. "This position is the easiest for what I have planned."

Christy leaned forward to kiss Seven and Seven quickly understood this was a way to kiss. Seven's hand moved to hold her steady, even though Christy wasn't having trouble with the pose, but after slow kisses Christy reached one of her hands over to Seven's on her shoulder and her heart stopped beating altogether as she stared into Seven's blue eyes and slowly pulled on Seven's wrist until her hand was moved to the new location. A spark started lower in Christy's body when Seven's eyes widened just a little and her hand moved to caress the outer edge of Christy's breast through her clothes.

"I have touched my own while showering, but this feels very different." Seven's voice was a touch deeper and Christy paused, a little surprised, before moving forward to kiss her again. Seven caressed Christy and seemed like she was caught up in it, it felt a little like an experiment, but being someone's first was more arousing than Christy expected. The wonder, and interest in Seven's eyes was much more enticing than her one other time with a virgin was, and it had to be because she wanted to be Seven's first now, and never had really wanted to do that before.

A borg encased hand took one of the hands Christy had on the back of the couch and moved it. Seven stared into Christy's eyes as she placed that hand on her own breast and Christy's breathing stopped when she felt a hard nipple under her palm. She almost wanted to ask, to verify that Seven was aroused, but instead they resumed kissing slowly with wandering hands.

…

Seven pulled her lips away with a soft gasp as she felt the gentle fingers running along a borg implant she had on her side, and lips on her neck, caressing the implant there. Implants were not created to be erogenous zones, but the way Christy was so gently and persistently caressing those two was causing the blood flow in her body to alter and there was a soft throbbing between her legs. Seven had never been so aware of that area of her anatomy before.

"I believe your theory that I will not show passion has been disproved." Seven whispered, and heard a soft moan barely escape Christy's lips. Perhaps Christy was still further invested in this encounter, but Seven was still amazed at how successfully this was going.

…..

Christy was learning a lot about Seven, that she had already known but never fully realized. Seven was a scientist, at the very heart of her that was what she was. She was into understanding how things worked and creating and proving theories. She was dedicated, single minded, and thorough in her pursuits. If something took endless research she didn't balk at the work she'd have to put in. It made her an excellent scientist. Christy now realized it was also likely to make her an excellent lover.

"Okay, I see that look and I may not be a super spy, but I know what that means." An amused look startled Christy out of her thoughts and she looked away from the coupling she was working on to look over at B'Elanna. They were out on a training about emergency repairs. "Someone has caught sissy's eye. Tell big sis all about it."

"You are having too much fun with this sister thing." Christy commented and shook her head. "I'm older than you B'Elanna, based on when I was born and how many years I've lived. I'm the big sister here."

"No changing the subject, who is it?" B'Elanna grinned at her and moved to sit down on the Jeffrey tube they were in, across from Christy.

"I can't afford rumors right now." Christy said with a heavy sigh. B'Elanna grin softened.

"I can keep your secrets if you need me too, but I am just dying to know what kind of man put that look on your face." B'Elanna's words reminded Christy that she hadn't had a certain conversation with B'Elanna yet.

Christy moved to lean against the panel she'd been working on and studied B'Elanna, debating about it. If she didn't say at least something she might compromise this relationship with B'Elanna, but she hadn't talked with Seven about telling anyone lately. When was it time to tell, after they'd had sex? Based on Seven's determination and reactions, it was very likely they would go all the way with this. That worried Christy, because she couldn't help but think about what came after that. Would Seven want a relationship or would she want to 'explore' her world? It would be hard to advise Seven through other relationships now, to be just the best friend.

"What is it?" B'Elanna spoke softer, and the teasing smile was completely gone.

"I bet my heart on a longshot, and I'm just hoping I come out the winner." Christy sighed heavily. "I knew the odds going in, but the payoff was so good."

"This sounds serious."

"I want it to be, but I can't tell her that." Christy looked up into B'Elanna's face and she could see the wheels turning in her mind. "I can't influence her too much and still believe what she says. She's so new to everything and I never know how much I can trust what she says about her emotions."

"Borg, you went for the borg?" The Klingon sitting across from her looked stunned.

Christy ignored that question, knowing it was just shock talking. "We're trying to go slow, or I am at least. I think she's losing patience with the pace, but I need to give her time to reconsider. It's a fine line, dating her, I can't take advantage of her. I'm trying hard to keep that in mind." Christy tilted her head back and sighed heavily. "God, it is so hard to go slow, I want to just," Christy gritted her teeth. "She's driving me crazy and I'm trying to be the responsible one. I know she's doing this to me on purpose."

"Seven? Seven of Nine?"

"She takes every opportunity to drive me insane. Any moment we have alone she wants to kiss or touch, and she doesn't really care about appropriate anymore. We were almost caught in the turbolift the other day, I never do things like that, but when she gets that look in her eye it is so hard to remember that we're keeping it quiet for a reason." Christy shook her head and sighed heavily, her eyes closing. "She's turning into a god damned succubus and I feel like I'm in HEAT all the time. I'm so sexually frustrated I could cry, but I can't go too fast with her, despite how determined she is."

"Seven?" B'Elanna's voice rose just a little at the end.

"Not only do I need to trust that when we really do make love it will be the right time, I'm sure Janeway will be a huge issue when it comes out I'm dating Seven. She'll assume I'm taking advantage, that I'm a sleazy bastard that took her when she was too new to be an individual to know what she wanted and that's so fucking unfair." Christy took a shaky breath. "I'm doing more than humanly possible to resist her, to take our time, but I know damn well I'll probably end up spending at least one night in the brig for this. Janeway is going to be pissed, she introduced us."

Christy looked into B'Elanna's face again. "But she's worth it. God, she hides behind that borg mask, but underneath it, she's amazing. I even like the borg mask, the cold practicality, but she's so much more than that. You never get to see that, but god, B'Elanna, she is amazing. When you consider how her life was stolen from her for so long, it's even more amazing that she's turned into this wonderful woman." Christy shook her head side to side lightly. "I want to be her first, but I want more too. I just don't know if she's able to give more at this time. I might even wait for her if it's just too soon, because she's worth it. I really think she's worth it."

When Christy stopped talking the Jeffrey tube went quiet. She had laid a lot out there, but the relief of having someone to talk to about this finally had her saying more than she'd thought she would.

"Seven, you're falling in love with Seven." B'Elanna's voice was a bit more normal this time. "Oh, you couldn't pick someone easier? No, of course not." B'Elanna seemed to be talking to herself more than Christy at the moment. "Seven. Kahless," The Klingon shook her head side to side. "still, if I could see anyone getting through her borg armor, I guess it would be you. She's more, 'human' when she's near you."

"I'm teaching her to understand humans, but I don't want to 'make her human' I just want her to be herself. It's just that people skills are holding her back so much." Christy admitted. "The people on this ship don't give her any slack. If she'd been a human raised by any other species, if she was raised by Vulcans they'd make allowances and at least consider that of course she'd have trouble interacting with humans, but she was raised by the Borg. It's like no one will be happy until she hates herself for being Borg. It's a part of her that we can never remove, regardless of how many surgeries she goes through. It's like she's the shunned mutant on the ship, and I'm working with her to make her pass when the real problem is with everyone else and their intolerance of difference."

"The halfbreed that no one will play with on the playground." B'Elanna whispered to herself. Christy knew about B'Elanna's rough childhood and the mention of it now hinted that she'd finally gotten through to her.

"She'll prove herself eventually, it'll take way more for her than it would for you or I, but she will and then the people who weren't always understanding, who weren't the Harry Kim's or the Captain Janeway's of this ship, will start to see her for the gem she is. I'll admit I wouldn't have let things escalate between us the way they have so soon in her development if I wasn't afraid of that time, I would have stalled longer. Her Borgness is what keeps the vultures away, but a gorgeous woman like that, if she wasn't scary? I don't want her taken advantage of, but I also knew that I wanted to stake a little claim of my own while the others were too busy with their heads up their asses." B'Elanna's eyes softened a little and Christy continued. "By the time the others realize she's worth it, I'm hoping she'll already be mine. I'm dragging my feet for her, but racing the rest of the ship at the same time."

"Kahless, that was beautiful." B'Elanna whispered. "She is so lucky to have you." Christy smiled as she found an ally, once again, in B'Elanna. "But if she is stupid enough not to realize it, I reserve the right to disassemble her."

"That's the thing though, she might find I'm not the one for her. Or she might not be ready yet for more. I went into this thinking there was a very good chance that all I'd get would be a broken heart, and if I get it, it's really no one's fault but my own. If I was able to wait, I should have. She's too new, but waiting would lower my chances of it being me, and I find I really want it to be me."

B'Elanna frowned, but after a moment of silence spoke up again. "So you want her, and you want to wait, how is that going for you?" There was a hint of a teasing smile now.

Christy left Engineering for the day after her talk with B'Elanna and at least three more basic repairs that she was getting a little better at. Her shift was over, and she had a date that night. Christy thought she might swing by Astrometrics and see if she could talk Seven into eating in the Mess Hall as part of it. The private dates just encouraged things to get sexual, and after her talk with B'Elanna and the way Seven had been using every excuse to test Christy's ability to resist, it didn't seem safe to spend too much alone time with Seven tonight.

The door to Seven's workstation opened and Christy walked in easily, even though she hadn't really been in there before. "Hey Seven." She smiled. Computers ran along several walls. Christy had thought Seven didn't talk about her co-workers, but now Christy wondered if Seven even had any co-workers. It was very likely the ship didn't have anyone else smart enough for the job, but it was a bit isolated if that was the case. "I was thinking we could eat out today."

"Are we going to progress to public expressions of affection?" Seven asked, "That is counterproductive in our efforts to keep the captain from interfering in our relationship."

"I was thinking we could just have dinner like we used to, and just talk, while in the Mess Hall."

"Have I done something to warrant regressing in our progress?" Seven asked and Christy frowned as she saw Seven was taking this public outing as a punishment. That wasn't going to work at all.

Christy moved forward and reached up to caress Seven's jaw gently. "No, you didn't do anything wrong Seven. I just need a break." She leaned it to give Seven a gentle kiss, but didn't let it escalate to more, by pulling back quickly. "We could just sit and talk for a while. I need to be seen once in a while so people don't forget I'm here." She tried to joke just a little, it didn't work.

"You will not touch me in public, as you deemed it inappropriate and dangerous to express a public interest in copulating with me where the Captain may learn of it." Seven frowned. "I do not want to 'go out', where you will not engage in intimate activities with me."

"I need to slow us down." Christy spoke softly. "I need to slow me down." She admitted with a little shame. "It's getting so hard Seven, so very hard, to respect the boundaries I know need to be respected." Christy could feel the ache of need far too often and she gave a pleading look at Seven. "Help me slow down Seven, I don't want to screw this up but it's so hard to resist."

"I do not wish to slow down." Seven stared down at Christy, and Christy felt actual heat in the stare, and Seven moved forward. "I grow frustrated with your need to control our pace, based on your analysis of my emotional state. I am," Seven leaned in to whisper into Christy's lips, "very good at adapting and I will adapt quickly, if you just give me the chance."

If this were a mission she'd been on, Christy would call her present mission compromised by this point. She knew what her goal should be, she'd even explained it to Seven, but when Seven pressed her advantage and kissed her, pushing her up against the wall, it was like a dam was breaking. Christy moaned loudly into the forceful kiss and a whine of defeat left her lips as well. She had no idea how much time was going by as Seven experimented with standing up and making out. One borg hand moved up under Christy's shirt and the warmth of the skin on her stomach had Christy rolling her hips forward helplessly for a moment.

"Oh God." Christy muttered, her head thrown back, as Seven was kissing her neck and caressing her breasts with only a bra between her hand and Christy. It was such a smooth move, and suddenly they were on the edge of a stage Christy had expected would require talking. Christy was sure she'd heard a soft moan come from the ex-borg, a first, audible proof that Seven felt passion. Christy shook a little at the sound of passion that came so softly from Seven's lips. "Yes."

The door opening was not even noticed, but the gasp finally drew Christy's eyes to what she'd missed. B'Elanna Torres stared at them with wide eyes, apparently she'd either followed Christy or was taking the earlier conversation to Seven. Christy was hyper aware of where Seven's hands were and that her own were wrapped around Seven's neck, completing the intimate embrace.

"State your intentions." Seven stared at Christy's new Klingon sister.

"I think that actually goes the other way." B'Elanna spoke with a grin, still staring. Christy reached out to lower Seven's hands from second base with a red blush on her face. B'Elanna turned that teasing grin to Christy. "I see what you mean by every opportunity."

"B'Elanna." Christy watched the Klingon move further into the room, enabling the door to close behind her.

Seven sighed heavily and took a step back. "Lieutenant Torres, your timing is," Christy watched Seven frown, "unfortunate."

"I see that." B'Elanna responded, and Christy could see Seven was a little confused by the way B'Elanna was acting.

"I told her about us." Christy whispered, and watched Seven's jaw clench just a little and watched the ex-borg wrap an arm around Christy and stare at B'Elanna with a challenging stare.

"You have no idea what a good thing you have there Seven." B'Elanna gave that challenging stare back and Christy watched with a little concern. "Don't screw it up, because you'll never find anything better." The Klingon smiled just a little. "Oh, and if you really want to get somewhere you can't start it where just anyone will walk in. You'll get interrupted. My sister deserves a bed, or a couch at least, when you ravish her. Take her back to her quarters if you think you're going to get frisky."

Seven gave Christy a puzzled look after B'Elanna chuckled and left. Christy smiled just a little. "That's practically approval Seven, the best we'll get from her at the moment." Christy watched the puzzled frown turn into a slight smile.

"That is good, right, familial approval?"

"It doesn't hurt." Christy shrugged and didn't squash Seven's happy with the fact that the Captain was as close to family as Seven had and it wasn't going to be that easy with her. "But lack of it doesn't stop anything, it just causes some headaches."

"I truly felt incomplete without touching your skin." Seven said after a moment. "It was the right time for me to escalate our intimacy, I couldn't imagine not doing more."

Christy felt that nearly constant throbbing escalate at Seven's words, and the memory of the passionate sound made it worse. They were moving faster now and Christy couldn't slow it down anymore.

"Come to my quarters once you're done with work." Christy offered and noticed the small smile on Seven's lips. "Oh god, why didn't you ever tell me "Resistance is Futile", I could have used the warning."

"You were doing far too acceptable a job of resisting, I was unsure it was futile in this situation." Seven said softly and kissed her, before moving back. "I need to finish this report, but I will work with haste to return to you."

Christy had the table set, and some food from the mess hall waiting, when Seven came into the quarters. It was nice how Seven didn't request entry, she just came right in as if she lived there as well.

"I found it increasingly difficult to concentrate. I had to abandon my research." Seven told her as she approached and Christy found herself surprised to hear that.

The kiss was slow and Christy was in the middle of giving herself permission to go further tonight, to take some clothes off. Seven was right, it felt right. Her hands moved to caress Seven's back as the kiss continued, but then Christy's eyes widened as she felt Seven starting to fall backwards. "Shit." Christy muttered out as she lengthened her arms to be able to get a good enough grip to stop Seven's fall.

Christy lowered Seven to the couch. "Seven? Seven?" Christy called to her and gently shook her, but she wasn't getting any response. Christy found herself checking breathing, checking pulse. She was staring at what looked like a comatose ex-borg and she was horrified.

Remembering where she was, Christy hit her communicator. "Christy to the Doctor."

"Christy?" The Doctor sounded a little frazzled. "Thank god, someone."

"Seven collapsed."

"She isn't the only one. I can't contact anyone, and the sickbay floor is littered with people who shouldn't be sleeping."


	9. Chapter 9

Christy moved with a singleminded purpose, stalking down corridor after corridor. Over her shoulder she had a bag, and on her hip lay a phaser. While she was wearing the gold of her future career, her mission was strictly blue, she was playing field medic in Voyager. She was crawling through every inch of the place, documenting where she found people, checking for damage, and moving them if needed to make caring for the unconscious easier. She didn't pay attention to who owned what quarters, she just shoved them in quarters. So far she'd had to send two people to sickbay, due to their falling asleep in very unsafe places, but the majority were merely bruises. She didn't even waste time fixing bruises.

So far there were only three running this ship, and that was if computer counted as a person. At the moment, since computer was the pilot, Christy was inclined to include her. "Computer how many crew are on this deck that I have not logged the locations of?"

"Two." Christy let out a breath of air as she got that answer. She'd asked to verify she'd found them all, she thought she was ready to go to the next level.

"The Doctor to Christy." Her communicator interrupted her and Christy tapped it.

"Christy here."

"If you find any of the senior crew, bring them to me."

"I believe you said that already. This floor didn't have any." Christy muttered, "Any luck with Seven?"

"No, for an ex-borg that doesn't sleep, she is rather determined to catch up on that sleep now. I'm glad you found her as quickly as you did though, because with her borg systems I never know how she will respond," He was well into a chatting session and Christy shook her head in disgust.

"Look, I need to get to work. I'll send you the senior staff when I find them, but sitting and talking could mean someone dies in a bathtub or something. Let me focus." Christy tapped her comm badge again and asked the computer for directions to the missing two.

The missing two weren't in danger, well, maybe the woman was in danger of suffocating. Christy rolled her eyes as she walked further into the bedroom. "Yeah, this was how I wanted to spend my day." She rolled the man off of the woman and grimaced the sound that was made as he disconnected from her. Laying them out nicely she just covered them with a blanket.

Christy found everyone, even the engineers that were in the jeffrey's tubes. It took time, but other than injuries that required a little bit of the doctor's time they were lucky. No one died. All of the senior staff were found and accounted for, and the Doctor was desperately trying to find a way to wake anyone that would be able to take the title of Captain off of him. It was kind of ironic that while he was working so hard to wake up anyone he could, Christy took a nap, because she knew she'd be needed again and it was well passed her bedtime. Of the three running the ship, she was the only one that required sleep. It was hard to fall asleep, but she managed some, before getting up and wandering around the ship again.

"Computer, are there any ships in the area?" Christy asked with a heavy sigh as she sat in the Captain's chair in the bridge.

"Negative, there are no ships within short or long range scans."

"Are there any inhabited planets within scanning range?"

"Negative, there are no inhabited planets," The computer went on and Christy ran her hands through her hair.

"Computer, who the hell is attacking us?" She muttered out in frustration. The computer just made a beeping noise and Christy figured that was the hint the question wasn't well worded.

"They are a race of people who claim to live in the realm of sleep." A voice startled her and Christy turned to see Chakotay standing in the doorway. "They have some way to put travelers that get too close to their home asleep, it's their defense mechanism. I met them while I was asleep, but my people have learned to control our dreams, use Lucid Dreaming, and I was able to wake up." He smiled at her. "The Doctor has me on some rather strong stimulants right now, but I still feel the drag of sleep. I think it's time you got a promotion, don't you?"

"What?" Christy asked while getting out of his chair.

"Well, we're down quite a bit on staff right now. We're heading passed where the aliens said their device was and we should wake up when we get passed it, but if these drugs fail on me I'd like to know you have some control over this ship if we're attacked." He followed that up with a string of commands to the computer that was clearly passwords, as he granted her the access to security functions she'd just barely started to learn about. She now could use the war part of the warship they were on. He gave her a weak smile. "Congratulations Crewman Taylor."

"Let's skip the title part, it'll only lead to demotions later." Christy said as she took another chair on the bridge. "What can you tell me about these people? I don't like how they attacked first, this doesn't feel right to me. We're just lucky we didn't have any fatalities."

"From what I understand it wasn't just luck. You moved quickly." He complimented her. He then went on to explain the dreams, and dreams within dreams, that the crew was stuck in. He explained how they had eventually ended up in a collective dream and that they'd all noticed that Christy wasn't there. The aliens were able to walk around in the collective dream watching them, and clearly had no concerns about their own safety in the dream, but they had seemed uncomfortable with the fact that two of the crew of the ship weren't accounted for, now three.

"Chakotay." Christy said, while staring at the screen that showed the stars they were heading towards. "If you go back, make sure to tell them you left the killer in charge of the weapons." She turned to stare into his eyes. "I don't make idle threats, if I'm alone too long, well."

"I get it, you're the bad cop and I'm the good cop." He proved to know a few twentieth century sayings.

"I'm always the bad cop." Christy muttered and then turned to the monitor. "How about you show me how to use those weapons? We're just waiting anyhow." She didn't stress that she really would use them. She was used to telepaths, and she wanted Chakotay filled with ideas about her before he fell asleep again. She just had to make sure he didn't take away her clearance before he did it. "Did B'Elanna ever tell you I was an assassin?" She spoke up conversationally, hating that she was admitting to more than she wanted to, but she had a good reason.

"No, I don't believe it came up." He gave her a hard searching look.

"Oh, it was always last resort. I tried tamer methods, but I was fighting to protect the lives of people I cared about and I did whatever would help in that." Christy showed no remorse, because she was aiming for the impression of a cold blooded killer, when given cause, and in all honesty in that last world, she had little remorse, those monsters deserved to die.

Chakotay may be boring, but he wasn't stupid. He seemed to grasp why she'd share that and he continued to show her how to use the weapons, how to target them, and even had her fire off one of each so she'd prove she could do it. It felt amazing to destroy an asteroid, and she fantasied that it was the one she'd met before. She ignored Chakotay's slightly concerned look at the bloodthirsty way she'd destroyed the traveling rock, breaking it into pieces so small it would never endanger a planet.

Christy and Chakotay helped the Doctor by checking on everyone again as time went by, but as hour after hour passed with no one waking up Chakotay started to slowly simmer in anger.

"The Neurogenic field is worse." The Doctor told them as they congregated in the sick bay. Christy's eyes went to Seven, and then B'Elanna and the Captain, wishing any of those women would just wake up. She had more confidence in them in a bad situation. "It's as though we're just getting closer and closer to the problem."

"That's what I was afraid of." Chakotay said slowly, his eyes hard. "They lied, they never intended to let us go. I'm going to have to go back under and talk to them."

"Before you do that," Christy interrupted, "Let's find a good stick. Where is this field coming from? Where are these people? Give me a target before you go under. If I kill them all and destroy their weapon, everyone here will wake up. Win/win for us they either give up or I get my energy needs taken care of."

"My god," The Doctor muttered almost under his breath, but to Chakotay's credit he didn't balk at her words. Perhaps he thought she was putting on a show, she wasn't, or perhaps being an ex-maquis was bloodier than she'd been lead to believe and he was a real warrior.

He showed her how to look, how to use the computer to find what they might be looking for, but she could see him fading in and out and knew he either needed another dose of stimulant or he'd be under soon. "Once you're out, I'll give two hours, and then diplomacy is over." She told him when he jerked his head up, just avoiding falling into the computer console. She didn't even look up from the monitor as she said that. "I think I'm on to something here. I'll have the ship move into orbit, we have ourselves a sleeper civilization, this has got to be the place."

"Really, you found them?" The Doctor perked up from his own work on checking on the health of those in the lab. Christy noticed Chakotay slipping from his chair and moved to catch him.

"Yes, I did." She lied, so that Chakotay would believe it as he fell asleep, in case he was still hearing anything. She picked him up and put him on the bed he'd been on before he'd woken up and them moved to the hologram that was with her. "No I didn't. I'll keep looking." She spoke softer.

"Why?" He started but then looked over at the commander. "I see spy work keeps you clever." Christy smiled just a little and sat down for an in depth search. Chakotay had managed to stay awake enough to give her a hint, but she'd be relying on the Doctor in this, because she didn't fully understand what she was looking at. She'd had to let Chakotay believe she was catching on much faster than she really was.

…..

Seven stood at attention, while Chakotay filled them in on what was happening in the waking world. "She will do it." Seven added quietly and with confidence. "Christy will not hesitate to kill our captors."

"No she won't." B'Elanna agreed with her. "She really was an assassin, and she's been in more kill or be killed situations than any of us. Hell, even if she didn't care what happened to us, she'd need that large a death toll to escape our dimension. She can't let it go, she'll have to kill them if we don't go back."

Even with the tutoring she'd been getting, Seven was unsure how the Captain was feeling about the situation. "Well, then I guess we'll have to hope our captors realize that going up against a death energy being is never good for their health." The Captain spoke slowly and slid her eyes to the three watching aliens.

….

Christy stood near the transporter pads two hours after Chakotay fell back asleep. The viewscreen of the controls showed a planet surface, and a rocky mountain range. This was the target, they'd found it, or more like the Doctor found it. She stared down at it, and knew the maze of caves that must be under there was going to take time to navigate, but she didn't have endless photon torpedos and she needed to narrow down her target.

"Computer, log, whatever date we have I don't care." She spoke out loud. If she didn't come back but succeeded someone would listen to this. "I'm going planetside. I do want to remind everyone that if I'm stuck in a cave in, I will survive and would really appreciate a rescue. In fact, unless Seven says I wouldn't have survived, assume I'm alive. I'm going to attempt to destroy the weapon. If things don't go well, I'm sorry." There was really little else she could say. Getting emotional wasn't going to help her focus, but she didn't like seeing everyone so still. It was a lousy way to die, no real chance to really fight back. She was not letting this happen.

"Okay, Belly of the Beast time." She muttered to herself and tucked a few more supplies into her pockets, before merging them into her body. She wouldn't need mountain gear, with her powers, but there were still helpful things she was bringing along.

"Chakotay to Christy." The voice was on time and Christy let out a breath.

"Christy here." She stood waiting to see if her mission was aborted.

"They didn't believe me." She let out a long breath of air.

"I'll take care of it. We found them and I'm going down to see what it will take to destroy their weapon." She spoke while hitting the button for the transporter, on delay so she could get to the pad. Once she stood there, she stared back at where someone should be to control her beam out. "Energize."

She was on the rocky mountain when he responded. "Good luck Christy. I'm going to have the doctor monitor me carefully so I don't fall asleep on you. You have back up here. I'll try and maintain the communication line so that you can ask anything you don't know. We've found you a mission a little earlier than we'd anticipated."

"Isn't that always how it goes?" Christy replied while moving toward the cave entrance. "Plan, prepare, and then get dumped in it before you're ready?"

"Yeah," He chuckled. "I believe that's the typical way."

Christy made her eyes as sensitive to light as she could, wanting to save the flashlights for when it was really necessary. A light caress on her skin had her smiling just a little. "They must have a good size civilization here. I'm getting something off of them."

"Well, good then." Chakotay told her. "Is it to the right of you?"

"Yes."

"My sensor readings make it look like the likely direction. I think it's a safe bet you can follow your senses."

Christy made her way down tunnels, putting small sensors out at any turn or branch so she'd be able to use the tricorder to find her way back out. She followed the maze down and into a huge cavern. People were laid out in rows, as far as even her eyes could see. "Oh my god. This entire mountain must be hollow."

"You found them?" Chakotay asked, but Christy had lowered her shield a bit too far, her tolerance was lower than it used to be. This huge mountain had some people dying natural deaths. She couldn't afford not to take it in. "Christy?"

"Sorry." She muttered without thinking about it. "Okay, I'll look around and see what I can find." She let the energy batter at her as she made her way down the rows, with flashlight in hand. The light she used to find her way shook a little, since she was shaking a little. "How the hell do they even reproduce if they sleep all the time?" She spoke up, because she really felt like she was in a tomb and having that connection to Chakotay was comforting now.

"Somehow I never got to asking that." He spoke up. Both their voices echoed in this place. Christy almost expected someone to wake up, but no one even moved.

Most of the 'beams' that held the ceiling up were a thick, but straight pillar shapes, so when Christy found the odd shape in the distance she pulled her tricorder out and tried to get a reading. "Okay, can you look at that reading and tell me if I found it?" She asked as she hit send to share her results.

As she waited for him to look over the results she lowered her shield further, and felt death from even lower. There were levels upon levels of these people. She gritted her teeth and waited for word, letting out a slight whimper at the onslaught. There might be an entire planet worth of these people here, but they were hard hitting, like mutants and Christy was almost glad the idiots hadn't surrendered earlier. This visit to the planet was bound to help her out.

"I think you've got it. Can you see if you can disable it?" The voice had her raising her shields just a bit more so her voice would seem normal.

"Alright, I'll check." She made her way into the smaller cavern and looked at the confusing mass of machine, before just pulling her phaser out and shooting at it. She wasn't an engineer.

"Damn. Forcefield." She explained as she watched the phaser beam deflected. "Mark my location, in case we're stuck using the ship."

"Already done."

"Okay, I have some grenades. I could try and take the ground out from under it." The death toll would be a lot lighter if they didn't have to use the ship, but based on how this place seemed to be constructed an explosion to take out the floor would crush people below. "They really should have listened to you." Christy muttered.

"I tried to get them too, believe me, I tried."

"I'm about to kill I don't know how many of these people Chakotay. I'll do it, if this works it leaves more of them alive than if we have to do it with the ship, but I'm sure the Captain is not going to be happy." She explained simply what the situation on the ground was.

"Wait a minute. Are you in a secure location?"

"No one here is awake, I could do anything to them and nothing would happen. I feel like I'm in a tomb, and they aren't twitching when I talk to you. They don't sense me at all."

"If they woke up, are you going to be okay?"

"If they woke up? How long have they been laying here? Can they even walk? I don't know. If they are dangerous I could scramble along the ceiling to get to a tunnel, but it would be exciting, and if they have weapons I don't see I don't like it. There are a lot of people here, I mean a lot Chakotay. I don't even know how deep these caverns go, but based on my senses I feel like there are layers here. I'm only seeing one layer."

There was silence to her report, and Christy moved to walk around the machine to see if she had anything else to share. She could see promising places to put explosives, and she took time to double check with the tricorder. "I could drill down into the ground a bit and drop the explosives. I believe it would take the ground out underneath this. The force of this falling may go through a few layers of whatever is underneath. Compared to the layout of this place, it's still a small sacrifice that saves the majority, the vast majority. They refused to let us go, if they don't just let us go, this is the best I have."

"Keep your eyes opened and start drilling. I'm going to give them one more visit. If you don't hear from me in a half hour, do it. If things get ugly down there, do it." Christy noticed he sounded hard and determined and she got right to work, using her phaser to break up the stone under her and give the explosives a better chance. It was bit nerve wracking, the amount of noise she was making, and she looked around often to make sure no one was sneaking up on her.

At fifteen minutes Christy pulled the explosives out of her leg, glad to get them out of her. She moved the detonator into her forearm, creating a pocket it wouldn't be able to fall out of. There had been a mission with a bit of an issue with the detonator and she was not going to repeat that mistake she'd heard about. She keyed everything to her detonator, and wondered what the range of that would be in here. For safety sake she wanted to go as far as she could, but for it to work she needed to not have a lot of rock between her and this thing when she set it off.

At twenty minutes she started lowering the explosives into the holes. At this point if an agreement was made they'd have to get those out themselves, because they were down a good ten feet and she wasn't sticking around any longer than necessary. She lowered them in carefully with long spider thin arms she'd shifted into for that purpose.

"Christy to the Doctor." Christy called out as she had everything placed at twenty five minutes.

"Doctor here." She heard him and he sounded a bit more serious. "No news for you Christy, he's still under."

"Oh shit," Christy muttered and started to make her way through the crowds sleeping on the ground and toward the tunnels. She had a bit of a trip, she'd made her way pretty far into the place, so she jogged as she talked. "This is going to be loud when I set it off and it will echo horribly, so I'm going to go silent for a while. I'm also going to be running, to avoid any possible shifts that destroy my tunnels out of here. Don't expect to hear from me for ten minutes, I think I may be able to get out of here in ten at full speed, and I don't want slow down to chat before then."

"You will be okay, won't you?" He sounded concerned and Christy smiled just a little.

"This is a typical day at work for me. I'm just briefing you so that you all understand what I'm doing and so that you'll look for me a bit longer if things go pear shaped."

"THIS is a typical day?" He sounded shocked. "Well, I guess you have had a bit of a vacation here then, haven't you?"

"It's been a nice break." Christy joked, but she really hoped her plan worked. If after all of this she had to level the place from space she'd be very disappointed.

She went as far as she could and she could see the tunnel entrance from where she stood, but she wanted a clear path between the detonator and the explosives, so she'd have to run from here. She took a few deep breaths and let the level of death increase through her shield, because she needed to adjust, it was about to get worse.

At twenty eight minutes Christy signaled for the Doctor again. "News?"

"Still out Christy." The Doctor sounded tense.

"Okay, it's show time. See you soon Doc." Christy shut the connection and raised the detonator. She took a deep breath and as it was almost time she shut her hearing down, or it would disable her, because she'd been around loud explosions before and in this echo chamber it was going to be horrible.

She could feel the vibrations and she pocket the detonator and turned to run, even as she saw dust starting to fly. Christy stopped breathing and just focused as she pumped her arms and legs as fast as she could, racing past sleeping aliens. She leapt over a row even as the shockwave hit and found herself bouncing off a wall, and stumbling over some woman, before she hit the tunnel and shifted her arms and legs to spider thin, racing and dodging though the tunnels as if they were the ship Jeffrey tubes. Deaths continued to hit her.

The onslaught of death, and the shaking of the mountain had Christy hitting the ground a few times, because if the ground wasn't shaking she was, and it was hard to deal with both, but she scrambled as fast as she could, and when she fell she rolled and kept moving.

It took half of the trip back before the ground stopped shaking, and the death toll calmed. Christy had to use the phaser to cut through two cave ins, and if she weren't able to shift so very thin she would have never safely gotten passed one of them.

When she found fresh air, a breeze she started breathing again and remembered to return her hearing. She stepped out onto the mountain, and it was amazing how uninhabited and peaceful the surfaced looked. Christy stood there a moment, feeling the last of what energy she'd get before she closed her shield off and touched her communicator. "Christy to the Doctor." Her voice was still shaky from the onslaught, but she ignored it.

"Doctor here."

"Tell me they are waking up."

"Um, yes, people are waking up." He sounded a bit nervous and Christy frowned.

"Good, I'm ready for a pick up whenever it's convenient." She hoped it wouldn't be long.

"Prepare for beam up." Chakotay's voice was clear as he seemed to cut into the communication line and Christy stood at attention, keeping her body parts close. It probably didn't matter, but she wasn't risking leaving anything behind.

….

Christy reappeared on the ship and was surprised at the welcome party. She took a hesitant step off the pad and watched as Chakotay and the Captain stood by the controls, watching her. It was a somber time, they'd had to fight this time, but Christy didn't like the tension in their bodies. "Everyone woke, didn't they?" She wanted to ask about Seven specifically.

"The device was destroyed." The Captain spoke up. "Let's go to my Ready Room to talk." Her voice was soft and concerned, and Chakotay was a stiff as a board. Instead of walking away to be followed though, the Captain stepped closer to Christy and stared into her eyes. "Are you okay, or do you need to go to sickbay?"

"I'm doing pretty good actually." Christy left it vague, rather than draw even more attention to what were probably her glowing eyes.

"Okay, well let's go Crewman." Captain Janeway sighed and started toward the door. Christy just mirrored Chakotay's actions and walked along after her.

As they walked passed other people heading to their stations, or taking care of business, Christy noticed that while the Captain earned a lot of looks, eyes stayed on her. "I wish I had a mirror." She muttered quietly after the third stare.

"You're practically grey with all the dust on you, and your hair is a mess." Janeway told her with a hint of a smile. It faded as they stood waiting for a turbolift. "I'll let you use the bathroom in my ready room while we wait for the Doctor."

"Thank you." Christy responded, but she was getting a little concerned. In her experience, after missions, it was only when things went totally FUBAR that agents were isolated before a briefing. They could have sent her to her rooms to clean up and meet them later, but they weren't doing that.

The Captain showed her to the shower and Christy took as fast of one as possible, using her powers to dry herself off and she dressed in a security outfit again, as this was her first meeting as an actual member of the crew.

"You look much better." Chakotay said as she stepped back out into the briefing room. He motioned to the seat beside him and she nodded to the Doctor and Captain as she took it.

"Okay, we need to discuss what happened." The Captain started. "And put those facts in a report." The Captain looked at her. "I'm explaining this because this is your first time."

The debriefing was simply explaining what happened and what they did. It was a recap for the record and it went far quicker than the experience took. Everything was going smoothly, but Christy couldn't miss the tension in the Doctor, or the stiffness in Chakotay. It was because of them that when it got to what the problem was she wasn't as surprised as she would have been.

"The dream aliens decided to surrender at the last minute and I woke myself up." Chakotay said, his eyes on the table and not any of them.

"Shit." Christy muttered under her breath. It earned her a look from the Captain, but it wasn't scolding.

"I tried to contact Christy, but it was too late. She didn't hear me. I later found out from the doctor that she was going to have to cut her sense of hearing off to do the mission and I believe my call must have come just before she was detonating the explosives." After Chakotay's words the room was filled with silence.

Christy stared at the table, as she considered what had happened. "I didn't ignore a communication. I never received it." This was the point where in her last world Scott might make some suggestion that she'd wanted to kill and just ignored the stop order.

"We aren't accusing you Christy." The Captain rested a hand over the one Christy had on the table. "You are a professional and you operated like clockwork. You did exactly what you were told to do, and it is just unfortunate that the aliens stalled so long before making their decision. We can't even know if they would have honored it. They'd lied to us before. This is one of those days where the victory is just bitter."

"It was bitter before I even heard this." Christy admitted.

"You did a remarkable job of protecting the ship and its crew armed only with an incomplete education in our technology. You, in effect, had to act as the second in command of this ship when all of us were out. While the mission didn't go as we'd like I'm putting a commendation in your file for your actions during this." Captain Janeway told her and Christy understood the sentiment. She'd been here before, when you do everything right and it comes out so wrong, and she'd lead others who had been in this place before as well.

"Thank you Captain."

"Gentlemen, you're dismissed." The Captain spoke up and The Doctor rested a brief hand on Christy's shoulder, patting it, before he got up to leave. Chakotay gave her a solemn nod on his way out as well.

"So, would you like a drink?"

"Actually I would." Christy sighed heavily and gave Janeway a weak smile. It took less than a minute and Janeway handed her a glass, and waved her over to the couch by the window.

"So, how are you, really?" Janeway asked in a soft voice, before taking a drink of her own beverage.

Christy let out a long breath. She felt a little shitty actually, but this sort of thing happened sometimes, and like Janeway she wondered if the aliens would have honored the surrender or if they would have just tried to overwhelm her in those caverns. "I'll be fine. I wish this didn't happen, but I can't say I've never made mistakes before. In the end, all I can tell myself is that if I have to make mistakes, it is better to err on the side of my people." Christy shrugged a little and took another sip of the drink that would never get her drunk. The taste just reminded her of what it used to be like to be able to drink. "If we run into more aliens next week and I have to make a decision again, I'm going to err on the side of our people and hope it goes well, but if it doesn't, I really want it to be the other team that takes the losses."

Janeway leaned forward and took a deep drink from her class, and put it down with a heavy sigh. "You deal with these things better than I do, if you're not putting on a brave face for me." She shook her head. "I lose so much sleep to my mistakes."

"My life made me this way." Christy looked over at Janeway. "Before everything I did was life or death I used to wake up in the middle of the night worrying about my job sometimes, doubting myself. It's kind of weird when the decisions I made got harder, and the consequences became so serious, I became more practical, some said I became cold, inhuman even, but I did what I had to in order to survive and I won't apologize for surviving. I learned a very important lesson. It's just the nature of life. You do the best you can for the people that matter. There will always be winners and losers, and when I pick my team I do my best to make sure to protect them in any way I can. I won't say I never have doubts, but that's how I keep from going insane. My intentions are always good, even when my actions are not."

Janeway raised her glass and lifted an eyebrow. "God, grant me the serenity to accept the things I cannot change, Courage to change the things I can, And wisdom to know the difference." She took a drink. "The Serenity prayer, a version of that exists in so many of the cultures of the Federation. It is good advice; it's just hard to take when you're looking at the body of someone you sent to their death. I try to remember it, especially out here, but it's hard sometimes."

"There is no time you need to take that advice more than when you've just cost someone their life." Christy added quietly, understanding exactly where the Captain was coming from. As the Captain, she was taking the guilt of this last mission onto herself, but in this mission the Captain wasn't a player at all. She was taking it on simply because she was the Captain, and that is what Captains did.


	10. Chapter 10

Seven had returned to work plotting what would hopefully be a boring leg of their trip towards the Alpha quadrant. The door behind her drew her attention and she had hoped for a moment that it would be Christy, but Lieutenant Torres stood in the doorway, just looking at her.

"Okay, I want to yell at you for being heartless, but maybe Christy is right and you just don't know." There was a hint of a growl to the Klingon's words. Seven stood taller and narrowed her eyes at the Lieutenant. "I heard she carried you to sick bay, which means she was with you when we all fell asleep." The words were spoken slower than normal and Lieutenant Torres stepped into the room more fully. "So she saw you collapse. She's going to need to see you awake."

"Of course I have woken, all of us did." Seven frowned a little, knowing she was missing something key here.

"You don't get it." B'Elanna was becoming increasingly agitated. The Klingon's jaw clenched for a moment, and Seven watched as the woman seemed to be calming herself. "This is part of dating, serious dating Seven. You picked a stubborn woman, so she isn't going to call you to ask for you to hold her, she's going to pretend everything is okay, but she's gonna want you to hold her. You go to her, you hold her, you make sure she eats or drinks if she needs to, and if she needs you to, you just stay with her."

"Thank you." Seven remembered the words she should say and headed for the doors without another look towards the Klingon. Apparently Christy forgot an important detail about dating, but Seven would fulfill all her obligations. It wasn't as though she had been operating at acceptable levels anyhow, her productivity was seriously affected by not seeing Christy once Christy was back on the ship. Perhaps that advice she was just given was very timely.

"Computer location of Christy Taylor." Seven asked on her way to the turbolift. When the computer replied that she was approaching her quarters, Seven moved to follow.

….

Christy let out a long breath as she finally stepped into her quarters. For a room that had barely any decorations or personal touches yet, it still felt like home. The music started softly and Christy willed her tension to dissolve as she made her way across the room to the window.

They had been traveling away from that planet ever since they'd picked Christy up, so she couldn't see it anymore, though she suspected she was able to see its sun. She stared out into space and just leaned up against the wall so she could.

The door opened and Christy turned her head to see a determined looking ex-borg staring at her while very efficiently making her way across the room toward Christy. "Hey Seven." Seven didn't stop, and Christy's eyes widened a little in surprise when Seven came up to her quickly and wrapped her arms around Christy. The hold started out awkward, but soon Seven was holding Christy close more naturally.

"I am unharmed. So are you." Seven whispered into Christy's hair. Christy just wrapped her arms around Seven as well and enjoyed the closeness. She felt herself finally, really, relaxing.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Christy whispered and then reached up to caress Seven's carefully controlled hair gently enough not to mess it up. She leaned in to kiss Seven gently, and Seven easily got the hint and kissed her just as slowly and tenderly.

The kiss was supposed to be just a reassurance, a tender expression, but after that mission she'd had Christy didn't question herself when she leaned in to kiss a little harder, or when her heart started to beat a little faster, or stop beating a moment later. Seven took steps backward and Christy followed to stay close, followed Seven onto the couch, by straddling her legs, and continuing to kiss her.

"I'm sorry, I don't want to pressure," Christy managed to pull back and start to apologize, but Seven interrupted her.

"We are well passed this stage of intimacy already Christy, you are not pressuring me for anything. I am offering. I am always offering, you cannot take too much from me." Seven whispered and she made that sound so romantic. Christy felt tears start to gather in her eyes and she leaned forward to kiss Seven again. She leaned to the side to kiss Seven's cute little starburst implant and Seven spoke softly again. "I am here for any type of reassurance you need, because that is what dating is about. I am to help take care of your emotional needs, and you are emotional right now."

Christy leaned back and stared down at Seven. "You don't need to explain yourself Seven, I understand." She caressed along Seven's cortical node and smiled at her. "I'm here for you too." She whispered and kissed her again. When she went to pull back, to perhaps move off of Seven, she was held still.

"You make me less productive and unfocused." Seven whispered while staring up at her. "Yet I find the idea of not having you renders me incomplete, and that is unacceptable. When I awoke and you were not on the ship I was uncertain how to continue functioning." Christy would blame the timing, after that mission, but a few tears escaped her eyes at Seven's words. "I have made an error."

"No, you," Christy leaned her arms on the back of the couch and stared down at Seven in wonder, realizing what Seven just said in her typical Seven way. "That was beautiful." She whispered. She couldn't be the one to tell Seven her own emotions, but Christy was relatively sure Seven just said she loved her. The ex-borg just didn't have the ability to recognize those symptoms as love. Christy reigned her emotions in, not wanting to make more of this than might really be there, but part of her wanted to just throw it all out there and see if Seven really was as adaptable as she claimed.

"We were interrupted at a most unfortunate time." Seven said, and the way her eyes glanced down what she could see of Christy's body was a hint as to what Seven was referring to. Her blue eyes returned to Christy's. "If you do not require food or drink at this time, perhaps we could continue with what we had been doing when the aliens attacked?"

Christy grinned and, for once, ignored that part of her that told her to keep it slow. "That sounds like a good idea to me." She whispered and leaned down to kiss Seven a little harder. "Seven, if it feels right, just do it." Christy said and almost doubted herself after giving Seven permission like that, but she needed to feel skin on skin and if she put the decision in Seven's hands she wouldn't have to feel as guilty about it.

…..

Seven stared into Christy's eyes a moment, analyzing the new direction things were taking. Christy had often said she was slowing things down and now she was surrendering the pacing of the relationship to Seven. Seven was tempted to say everything felt right and finally get to experience sexual relations, but she was going to attempt to honor Christy's request and make the decisions based on emotional responses she had to touching or kissing Christy.

Seven caressed Christy's sides through her shirt and leaned in to kiss her. As her borg hand almost accidently slipped past the edge of Christy's shirt to rest on Christy's hip, directly on skin, Seven got a reading of Christy's temperature and Christy was up several degrees from her typical. Her eyes were still glowing from the mission she'd been on and Seven kissed Christy's neck gently, while considering that while many would find error with her conclusions, Seven was glad Christy had gotten all the energy she required, and given the lack of inhabited planets in the next leg of the trip, Seven was grateful that the aliens did not believe their threats in time. It was likely that hundreds of aliens died that day, but all Seven could think about was that Christy was essential to Seven, and Christy was now well energized and less likely to become damaged.

Her hands slipped up under Christy's shirt, and paused when they found no undergarments between Seven's hands and Christy's breasts. "It feels right to me." Christy whispered when Seven stopped moving for a moment, to absorb and analyze how soft, and yet firm, how round and pliable, Christy's breasts felt in her hands. Hard nipples scraped over the skin of Seven's wrists as Seven moved her fingers to explore the outer edges of Christy's breasts. "Seven." Christy whispered into their kiss and Seven wondered how close this feeling was to Omega, because Christy was right, it felt right. More would also feel right.

…

Christy was startled when her shirt was ripped opened with borg strength, and her eyes widened in shock, but Christy didn't stop her. The only reason buttons didn't bounce off walls was because once they were separated from Christy they ceased to exist. Seven didn't seem to notice the oddness of that, because the blonde ex-borg was watching her own hands caressing Christy's breasts. "This feels right." Was spoken softly and Christy couldn't help but smile just a little.

"My clothes are easier to get out of than yours, did you want to be topless?" Christy asked, her voice a little tight, and the hard caress to her nipple didn't help her ability to talk. When Seven paused, Christy ran her own hands over Seven's very ample breasts and raised up on her legs a little so she could stare down into Seven's face.

"You are aroused? Your eyes are glowing, I cannot see." Seven spoke as she stared into Christy's eyes.

"Damn right I am." Christy muttered and leaned down to kiss her. It took everything she had not to whisper into Seven's ear a demand to be fucked. Christy ached, physically ached, for Seven to do more, but she gritted her teeth and endured the waves of desire as Seven explored her breasts, her stomach, all unafraid. Seven wasn't tentative, and it was hard to keep reminding herself that Seven was still a virgin.

"We need to get you some other type of clothes, so I can get to you." Christy complained as her hands had nothing but biosuit underneath them. She could feel Seven, but this was getting one sided and Christy wasn't sure if that was better or worse, for her guilt at least. When this need faded, Christy was worried she'd feel the guilt, but she didn't want to stop. "We need to design a two piece for you to wear." Christy thought out loud, and then leaned in to kiss Seven.

"I have read that nipples are very sensitive." Seven spoke once Christy pulled away from kissing her and Christy watched as Seven stared at the breasts in front of her. "And that oral stimulation can be,"

"Fuck, do it." Christy gasped as she realized where this was going. Her body arched backwards, pushing her breasts up. "Fuck, Seven, I'm sorry, I need. You don't have to, I'm sorry." A mission like the one she just came off of was always harder, the guilt twirling around the need death gave her. Her monstrous powers had led to more than a few nights like this, and Christy was trying, but when Seven said things like that it was nearly impossible not to give her opinion. Christy started to pull away, embarrassed, but hands behind her back didn't let her go, and Christy gasped as Seven leaned down and took a hard nipple into her mouth. "Oh god." Christy gasped and her body jerked at the first suckling motion.

"Yes," Christy whispered, her back arching, pushing her breasts harder into Seven's mouth. "Oh, like that, just like that. Don't stop." Christy gritted her teeth and held Seven's head to her. "Oh god, just like that," She was panting, and it was amazing. Seven suckled and bit just a little and Christy was beyond thought. She grabbed Seven's hand and put it over her other breast, waiting until she felt Seven moving it. "Seven, please, don't stop. Oh god, yes." Christy could barely breath, and she could feel the tightening, the aching. "Oh god, just like that. Don't stop, please don't stop." Christy's body shook, a little, but she wasn't going to go over the edge with just this, and she couldn't go further with Seven now, even though it would take so little, a thought and she'd have her pants off, a touch and she'd be gone. Still, Christy let Seven's touch stir her up, let her make it so hard to stop, and when she couldn't take it anymore Christy gently pulled Seven's lips from her body and stared into piercing blue eyes. Christy let out a breath as she took in slightly swollen lips. "Seven." Christy was trying to say something, but her mind was stalled for a moment.

"Was that alright?" Seven asked softly.

"Oh Seven," Christy sighed and gave the ex-borg a small smile. "It was perfect." She reassured her. "I hope you're okay, I didn't mean to make demands, it just felt so good." Christy searched for any shame, any feeling of embarrassment, anything in Seven that would mean she'd hurt the blonde. "I hope you know you can always tell me no." Her need was easing off, and the throbbing wasn't so insistent.

"Can I put my mouth on the other one?" Seven asked and Christy chuckled before she could stop herself. Seven gave her a confused look.

"Yes, if you want to." Christy lifted her body up a bit again, after having sat back into Seven's lap.

"Can you achieve orgasm without sexual intercourse?" Seven spoke slowly, staring up at her. Christy felt the blush on her face.

"Sometimes that happens, when I'm already so close, but it's rare." Christy licked her lips and leaned down to kiss Seven. "After missions like the one I just had, I'm a bit easier to get off, and you are so beautiful. It was close, very close." Christy leaned to the side and kissed the implant on Seven's neck. "Do you want me to touch you?" Christy asked softly into Seven's ear.

"I believe I would prefer to see how you respond to your left breast being stimulated." Seven said with a hint of a smile and turned her head to take the neglected nipple into her mouth.

"Oh," Christy let out the sound like it was air leaking out of a tire. She tilted her head back and moaned just a little. "That's nice." She whispered. She gently caressed Seven's hair, which was become a bit disorganized because Christy was messing up the order of it all. After a little while Christy pulled Seven's head back and kissed her slowly, and deeply.

"The zipper to my biosuit is on my back." Seven told her after a moment. "I will need to stand to remove it." That was how Christy found out she was going to be allowed to reciprocate, and she smiled just a little at the simple factual statement, before slipping off of Seven's lap, to give Seven room to stand.

Christy took Seven's hand and helped her stand. "Bedroom?" Seven gave her a questioning look. "Can we take this to my bedroom?" Christy asked quietly. "I won't do more than you did, but I want to move beyond the couch." Seven's first time being touched like this needed to be more than a couch make out session and Christy wanted to be able to worship her properly.

They walked to the bedroom and Christy could see no nervousness in Seven at all. If it had been her first time she'd be nervous, but Seven was just fine. Seven pulled the biosuit down, also pulling her arms out of the sleeves. When she started to bend to lower it further Christy stopped her. "No, not all the way." Christy said and gently caressed the exposed skin of Seven's arm as she said it. "Not more than I did." Christy was topless now, her ruined shirt removed with a thought, because she didn't want to deal with it now.

"I will design a new biosuit for this activity." Seven told her while standing up, her upper part of her suit hanging from her hips. Christy smiled and nodded, but her eyes were taking in pale skin, and the occasional borg implant just accented how perfect Seven really was.

"You are beautiful." Christy spoke softly and watched Seven's eyes and the small smile that crossed her lips.

"You are not repelled by my implants." Seven spoke softly, clearly knowing it was true.

Christy moved closer, and caressed Seven's shoulder, running her hand down to an implant on a shoulder blade. "As long as they are not hurting you, I think they are a little sexy." Moving closer to kiss Seven, there was skin and warmth and softness as Christy's body leaned into Seven's. "Do you want to lie down?"

"Is that what I should do?" Seven asked, a hint of confusion in her voice.

"Only if it feels right." Christy added softly, as she finally let her hands move to caress the outer edges of Seven's breasts. She leaned forward and kissed Seven's clavicle slowly, licking it gently and the ex-borg's breath caught. A wicked smile crossed Christy's lips as she leaned down lower and put her lips on the outer swell of a perfect left breast.

"Christy, move your oral stimulation," Seven started to speak and her words faded off as Christy anticipated where and did it before Seven could finish asking. A soft moan escaped Seven's lips. The nipple in Christy's mouth tightened, and Christy moved a hand to make sure the other one was not completely neglected. "I believe I do not wish to stand." Seven managed to speak, but her voice was a little shaky. There was a tiny protesting sound when Christy stopped what she was doing so Seven could move. "I am aroused." Seven told her and Christy didn't need the report, she could feel it in Seven's body, hear it in her voice, and see it in her eyes. It was a powerful feeling, taking such a strong woman and showing her something like this.

Christy followed Seven onto the bed, crawling over her, caressing her as she did it, before she resumed what had started to make Seven so 'aroused'. Seven started breathing through her mouth and she was a little tense, but when Christy started to pull back, a strong borg hand kept her from moving away. Christy took the time to worship Seven's breast completely.

"If I want more?" Seven asked when Christy finally pulled back and was able to look down at her.

"I think I might feel bad if I took you tonight, after the day I've had. I don't want our first time to be influenced by my powers like that." Christy answered honestly, but Seven also probably needed time to adjust to the fact she could feel aroused like this. Christy kissed her slowly. "I'm so glad you're okay. Your existence is vital to my own." Christy spoke the way Seven did, to make sure there was no miscommunication. Seven's eyes softened and Christy was kissed so tenderly.

…..

Seven's new outfit was still tight pants, but her shirt was not as form hugging, though it was still very attractive on her. Christy sat in her living room and took in the fact that Seven no longer wore just one color either, the pants were black while her long sleeve shirt was a blue that made her eyes really even more beautiful. It was nice, a little casual for work, but considering what Neelix, the other civilian on the ship wore, Seven was still fine with the dress code.

Christy wondered if Seven modeled her new clothes after Christy's, because they looked like something that Christy might wear. "You look nice." Christy told her and stood up to join Seven. Seven had stayed the night, and Christy was sure she probably worked in the living room while Christy slept, but they were getting ready for work together today.

Seven moved closer and kissed her softly, before whispering into her ear, "Your existence is vital to my own." Christy smiled and kissed her again, before they had to leave for some breakfast before work. Christy believed Seven's words, she just wondered if Seven realized that it meant she loved her. "I enjoyed last night." Seven told her with a hint of a smile. "I would like to repeat the experience."

Christy couldn't help but blush a little. "Me too." She said with her own shy smile. Christy reached out to hold Seven's hand for a moment. Seven stared at the linked hands. "I don't know how you feel about how private we've kept our relationship as we've tried to see if it could be something. I want you to know it isn't shame that made me do that, I just knew that there would be issues that would get in the way of us exploring if we could be compatible. I have no more doubts about if we could work. I love you Seven." Seven's eyes moved to stare into her own, the other part of that was that she was sure Seven loved her as well. "I feel like I'm pressuring you, that you might not be ready to be exclusive, but I want you to be my girlfriend, I want to expect monogamy in our relationship." Christy looked at Seven's clothes, which were bound to start talk, it was part of what inspired the discussion now, before they had to go to work, when they didn't really have the time for it. "I want to make my claim serious before the others realize how special you really are and start asking you out." Christy felt nervous as the silence answered her, and she started to curse herself internally for pressing after a night like last night.

"That is acceptable, very acceptable." Seven finally spoke and her smile made it so Christy could breathe again. It was a sunrise, an expression of joy that told Christy she had done something very right. "I had determined our compatibility sixty-three days ago. That is why I approached you about a physical relationship." Seven shook her head just a little. "You are slow, but then you are not borg."

Christy chuckled at the small dig. "I'm sorry I complicated your seduction, but I needed to see we could work out in this way, I didn't want to risk losing you completely. I went slow for a reason." She explained. She didn't elaborate in that she felt secure that Seven knew what she was getting into now, that it was Seven she was waiting for and Seven had grown a great deal in those sixty-three days.

They needed more time to talk, but didn't have it, so Christy arranged a date for later that day before they left her quarters. Christy noticed they both were getting a few stares through the halls, Seven's had to be because she was dressed differently. If they stared at Christy today it had to be because her eyes hadn't stopped glowing yet, and it was just more proof that she'd killed a lot of people yesterday. She was pretty sure that story must have made it around the ship by now.

"Good morning," Neelix smiled at them as they stepped up to the counter. "What can I get our local resident hero today?" He smiled at Christy specifically. It disarmed her a little bit, because other than her partner in the field, few people smiled at her after her missions, because they tended to be like the one she'd had yesterday. She ordered and he gave it to her with a flourish, holding it high and lowering it to her as if presenting her with a gift, before he turned to Seven and took her order for a smoothie.

"Now that we have declared the status of our relationship, does anything change?" Seven asked after they sat down.

"Depends." Christy glanced around to see they were still a little early and the place wasn't too busy yet. "The big difference, other than the monogamy, that I see is that we could tell others about our relationship. We could hold hands or kiss when we're not on duty, where others might catch us." And Christy was prepared to deal with the fallout if Seven decided she wanted to take advantage of that and be very public about the fact they were together. It would bring the confrontations that Christy had expected the minute she'd agreed to date Seven.

"You no longer believe that the Captain will be an obstacle?"  
"Whenever she finds out she'll probably have an opinion or two." Christy smirked, "But nothing I can't deal with now. We've been together over two months, and our 'slow pace' makes this very easy to defend, I'm not taking advantage of you. Still, she might try to keep us apart for a while until she accepts that."

"The Captain can make our duty shifts incompatible until she accepts we are in a relationship." Seven frowned. "I do not believe I wish to wait for her acceptance for us to copulate when I've waited so long for yours." She looked at Christy in the eye. "I do not wish to inform the crew and captain about our status change at this time."

Christy nodded, a little surprised, "Okay." She understood Seven's reasoning. The murmuring about Seven's clothing change was making its way through the mess hall though, and Christy wasn't sure how Seven was going to respond that she wasn't willing to date others, if she wasn't going to say she was with someone already. It probably wouldn't be long before some arrogant asshole thought to ask Seven out.

…..

Christy was very skilled in understanding human behavior, Seven thought as she stared at the ensign in front of her. Not three days after Christy had requested they become monogamous, Seven was being asked out by a man that had not expressed such interest before. He looked at her and Seven could decipher the slight smirk to his lips as not as friendly as it should appear. Christy had taught her a great deal about human interaction and body language and this man had no real interest in her except for her body. "No," She didn't insert polite talk, she didn't add explanation. Seven then turned back to her work.

"No?" He repeated, rather than leaving and Seven felt some irritation at his continued presence. She turned back to him to see him waiting for more.

"No, I will not go out with you Ensign. You have expressed no interest in me before now, other than to tell your friends you like my breasts." His face started to go red, and Seven stared him down. "I have exceptional hearing." She explained. "You have those conversations at inappropriately public places. I am probably not the only one to have heard you discuss my body like that." She narrowed her eyes, "So are you going to leave my department or shall I call security? I believe Christy is now taking those calls and it is her shift. She would be here rather promptly if I called."

"No, no, I'll go." He stammered and she stared after him until the doors closed behind him. She then turned back to her workstation. She needed to finish these calculations before she got off shift, and she had a date tonight. She did not tolerate any interruptions.

…..

"You are hard to track down." B'Elanna's voice sounded amused and Christy looked up from her desk to see the engineer smirking at her. "You've gotten rather antisocial lately, dinner in your quarters every day after we all woke up?" B'Elanna took a few steps into the office Christy was using as part of her new security job. "People are used to not seeing Seven, but you, everyone is noticing you aren't around anymore. They think you're hiding because the mission was that hard on you."

"It was difficult, but I wouldn't hide after that one. I didn't make the mistake, I just carried out the mission." Christy admitted.

B'Elanna gave her a brief concerned look, before her grin was plastered back on her face. Christy knew enough to know B'Elanna had been partly convinced she was hiding. "So, is your borg checking your systems every night? Are you in 'optimal working order'?" The sexual innuendo was obvious in her expression.

"I'm going to be her first B'Elanna, her very first. Teasing is in poor taste." Christy scolded her gently. She then smiled just a little. "She loves me."

"She said that?" B'Elanna sat down in the other chair in the room.

"No, it was better than that. I make her less productive and unfocused." Christy smirked at the insulted look on B'Elanna's face, "But the idea of not having me renders her incomplete. My existence is vital to her own." Christy watched B'Elanna struggle to decipher that and smiled, her voice softer. "She thinks about me all the time and it makes it hard to work, but the idea of giving me up is unacceptable. She doesn't know how to live without me. She loves me, that's what she's really saying."

"You've had to learn to speak borg." B'Elanna gave her a small smile.

"Yes I have." Christy's smile grew. "I find it a very romantic language. A simple, 'I love you' has nothing on that."

"I'm glad its working out for you. I know you were worried."

"She's agreed to be exclusive, and I know she's turned down two people since she changed her outfit." Christy was very happy to have explained her desire to be exclusive before that started. It was early, but then Seven was changing faster than in the show, growing faster. She was apparently more approachable.

"Some of us were wondering about that. She always wore the biosuits, and suddenly its pants and a shirt." The Klingon made that statement a question. "Tom thinks she's ready to date and is 'dressing up to catch a mate'."

"So you didn't tell him." Christy appreciated that. Tom was actually a pretty big gossip.

"No, but when you finally come out and let everyone know, please let me break it to him. I think his poor mind will stall when he realizes what I'm saying." She rolled her eyes. "So, what is with the outfit change?"

"The biosuits just weren't practical." Christy said and then turned to see her door opening up again and Seven was there.

"The biosuits did not allow for easy access to my breasts." Seven said flatly and Christy saw the hint of a smile on her lips as B'Elanna's eyes widened. Naughty girl was pretending she didn't understand appropriateness just to shock B'Elanna. It was funny to watch B'Elanna's eyes drop to Seven's chest and then how quickly the Klingon jerked her head up to stop herself.

"Yes, yes, I'm a lucky girl. Now move along here, nothing to see, nothing to see." Christy teased and watched B'Elanna blush violently.


	11. Chapter 11

It was happening again, and Christy stared around her as people collapsed. "Doctor." She called immediately.

"Report to sick bay," He sounded pretty busy and Christy felt bad leaving those crewmen on the floor, but she ran for sick bay. She got there quickly and found Seven, thankfully, marching out of sick bay with a purpose, and a dermal regenerator in her hand.

"Everyone is getting headaches and burns." The Doctor spoke with an impatient clip, while handing over another dermal regenerator. "Here is how you operate it. I need you to go deck by deck, send the worst to me and take care of the others. Seven took the bridge, you start on a lower deck and we'll get this ironed out."

"Ever feel like we need more non-fleshies on board?" Christy muttered to him as she made her way out of the sick bay. His voice carried.

"I'll have to bring that up in the next meeting." He teased just a little, but they were too busy to really talk about it.

The caress of Death startled her and Christy stumbled in the hall as it hit her. "Seven." She called quickly over the comm. When she got no response she ignored protocol. "Please Seven, someone died, respond."

There was another tense moment, before the comm opened up. "I found the dead crewman Christy. Did you sense any others?"

"No, just the one." Christy felt like she could move again and she started to move faster to get to work.

"We are backing out of the nebula now." Seven told her. "It should correlate with an end of the damage being done."

"If you have Paris, get him up and running, we need more medics." Christy said, but she waited to hear if that was who they'd lost. Whoever died was on the bridge, and she couldn't just ask who they'd lost. Everyone in the Bridge had to be hearing their conversation.

"He will be able to assist soon." Seven informed her and then they had to stop talking and get to healing.

Later she learned it was an ensign she had barely seen in passing. She almost asked if he wore a red shirt, since that was always the dead ensign on the original Star Trek, but she stayed politely quiet and did her best to not bring attention to the fact she'd taken in death energy recently. The bridge crew knew, she'd admitted as much in her desperation to get in touch with Seven, but not everyone needed to know.

…

"Christy, can we talk." Janeway said as she walked into Christy's office and Christy looked up into very serious eyes. For the past month Seven and Christy had stayed discreet about their relationship, even though they'd decided to make it exclusive, and yet here was Janeway. Christy schooled her features into mere curiosity. "The Doctor thinks he has a solution to the nebula."

"So you won't just go around it?" Christy frowned at the stubborn woman, but part of her was relieved it wasn't 'that' conversation. It was probably because Christy was seriously considering making love to Seven very soon that she felt so paranoid about Janeway finding out right now.

"It would add too much time to our trip." The Captain told her and Christy waited to see how the solution sounded.

"Okay, so what did he come up with?" Christy was not a senior officer, but she was sure she was instrumental in this plan, or she wouldn't have the Captain herself explaining it to her in private.

"As we saw last week, only you, the Doctor and Seven seem to have any sort of immunity to the radiation. It's quickly lethal to the rest of us." The Captain stared into Christy's eyes. "If the rest of us were in stasis tubes we'd be safe, but that would leave just the three of you to run the ship for the month it takes to cross the nebula. You'd be third in command of the ship again."

"And we know how well that ended last time." Christy said flatly as she considered this new plan. "I've only got a basic understanding of anything on this ship, if something went wrong I don't know that I'd be any help."

"The Doctor knows star fleet protocols, Seven knows how to repair anything, what I need you for is what you're good at. Borg are never alone, and Seven had serious issues adapting to our small ship of 130 crewmen. Now she will be on a ship with three for an extended period of time. This is really my only reservation about this plan at this point. Seven cannot handle being alone, and the Doctor is going to be busy monitoring all of us. He would be some company, but not enough to help her through this. We'll be putting our lives in her hands, and she needs support." Janeway paused. "And there is also no way to put you in stasis with us. You aren't biological and it keeps the nebula from harming you, but it also makes it impossible to put you in stasis."

"I would have taken that mission in spite of you Captain, if you'd ordered me not to." Christy admitted. "I would never leave her alone like that. I've been alone like that," Christy admitted, thinking of that horrible time after her mother's death and before she found the tribe that took her in. It didn't take long for being alone to become a real burden. "I survived it, but it was hard. I think it will still be very hard. Why can't we go around?"

"It will add at least a year to our trip to go around. We don't have good readings from that far away, it may be even longer." Janeway paused. "We can't guarantee there are planets that have life if we go around Christy. You might not have 'energy' for over a year if we go around."

"Well," Christy grimaced. "Seven will definitely take the mission then." She knew Seven would be nervous, anyone with a hint of sense would be nervous to run a ship that actually required 130 people all by themselves. Still, Seven would not want to risk Christy not having her 'energy' needs for so long either.

"I plan to talk to her next. I wanted to make sure you would help before I asked her." Janeway told her softly.

"This isn't going to be free." Christy stared at the Captain who was asking so much of Seven, and watched the Captain's eyes grow colder. "We need unlimited holodeck privileges, to try and avoid going stir crazy." Once the captain's eyes warmed as she realized she wasn't being blackmailed Christy spoke her real demand softer. "While this is going to be way too much alone time, you do realize that Seven has no privacy don't you? I lend her my quarters to shower, and she borrows them to have a quiet place to read. Can you at least attempt to see if there is a way to get her some private quarters? She's at a stage in her development where the ability to have privacy when she needs it is important." Christy had had to admit to herself that masturbation would have been helpful for Seven to learn, so she wasn't dependent on Christy for those feelings, not that they'd gotten that far, and so she could learn about sex with less pressure, but that Seven had nowhere to practice such a thing. "It's time." Christy spoke quietly and watched the captain frown just a little.

"I'll look into it myself." Janeway promised and the deal was done. Christy worked out some details, like having B'Elanna and the Doctor prepare some training materials that might be helpful to cover in case Christy found herself helping out more than normal in those departments.

"I might add some items to that list." Captain Janeway said after a long pause where she studied Christy openly. "We are relying on you quite a bit. You aren't star fleet, but you have leadership experience. Perhaps it's time to consider officer training, it is out of order if you were a typical crewman, but you aren't. I'm not one to waste resources and you are a leader, we need to make it official at some point. I also need to justify leaving you in charge of my ship so often." Janeway gave Christy a small wry smile.

"I'd appreciate that." Christy admitted. With some rank she'd be a part of things, because other than when her unique biology was helpful, like now, she wasn't really included in much yet.

…..

B'Elanna gave Christy a small smile, even as she was laying down in that stasis tube. "Don't have too much fun without us." She teased quietly. "For example, doing it on the Captain's desk, or desecrating my poor warp core."

"You want me to desecrate your core? Sister, that's just not right." Christy leaned down and grinned wickedly as she said it, even as the lid closed. B'Elanna fell asleep with a disturbed look on her face.

Christy stood back up and glanced over at the Captain, who was overseeing a few more of the crew being placed under, and Seven at her side. She moved to the next stasis tube to repeat what she'd been taught. "We'll be okay right?" A crewman asked her as her fingers flew over the controls, repeating what she'd been taught. They had a hundred and twenty seven of these to do and so while it was new, Christy felt it was somewhat routine now. The Doctor was taking his time with the other senior officers and the Captain, and this was the last on Christy's list.

"Sure, but I think you should all pay the three of us for doing your jobs for a month. The captain didn't even talk about a raise, I'm being used." She smirked as she surprised him with that. "We'll be fine." She reassured him with a smile. "It's a straight shot, there isn't anything Seven can't fix and I'll kill anything that comes close to us." That seemed to reassure him, he nodded and laid down for her to seal him up.

"Interesting bedside manner." The captain said from behind her and Christy was surprised she was there. She finished the sequence and turned to see the captain watching her with a smile. "We'll talk about that raise when I wake up." Janeway joked, but then she stepped forward and stared down at the ensign in the stasis tube in front of them. "I want to get them home safely."

"I understand." Christy spoke just as softly.

Janeway looked up at her. "You do, don't you?" Christy got the sense that Janeway was starting to understand, and perhaps that she needed to.

The Captain had a few words with Seven, before getting into her own Stasis tube, the last one down. It was a Captain thing, Christy was pretty sure.

"Well, I believe we are done here." The Doctor said as the three of them stood there watching the Captain sleep.

"I will go to the bridge and set our course." Seven told them and Christy watched her go until she was out of sight.

"I am glad you are with us." The Doctor said, "That one is going to be hard to rein in."

"I'll manage." Christy smirked as she said that. She had a plan to make sure Seven didn't work every waking moment.

…..

"We have unlimited Holodeck privileges." Christy told Seven as they sat in a holodeck restaurant that Tom had recommended. Christy had an entire list of recommended programs from him for this month. He'd been happy for her about the unlimited aspect and gave her ideas for most needs he thought she'd have. He also excitedly talked about teaching her to program for the holodeck, but there just wasn't time before they were heading into the nebula.

"It is a waste of resources." Seven said, but she sounded puzzled.

"It's going to help keep both of us sane." Christy explained. "The same walls and no people will make this ship feel more like a prison in no time. The holodeck will help us to adapt to that." She smiled a little, "And we can have a real date every day. It will help break up the routine."

"You've stated that is important to humans." Seven spoke slowly, clearly remembering an earlier conversation. "I will comply." Seven had a smile of her own. Christy was amused that the Doctor thought this would be hard, getting Seven to agree to some time off every day. Seven seemed to fidget just a little. "We are alone, aside from the Doctor. I know we have many responsibilities, but will we be able to progress towards copulation this month?"

Christy had been thinking about that a lot, and sadly she had to think about the pros and cons of becoming fully sexual with Seven while they were the only people keeping the ship running. The pros were easy, fewer people to interrupt them. The cons were that the interruptions would be emergencies, not irritations and they'd have to get up and run if they were interrupted. Christy stared into Seven's eyes. They'd been together for over three months now. To wait another month seemed too much, at some point, if she kept putting it off, they might never get there. "If it feels right, I think we should make love in the nebula." At least it would be impossible to forget where they were when they had their first time. It was the star trek equivalent of the mile high club, as far as Christy was concerned. "But we'll need time, I'm not rushing our first time. I want you all night that night Seven, for sex and the affectionate cuddling that should be part of it." It felt a little odd to spell it all out, but she needed to, or Seven might get up after they were done.

"I will develop a ship maintenance plan that allows for increased time off." Seven offered with a smile.

"And if you train me on the simple things, I can help." Christy offered. "And it'll give me something useful to do."

"You being here is useful, I was not optimistic about my ability to take on this mission Christy, but once the Captain said you would be with me I felt reassured." Seven impressed Christy with her awareness of her own emotions and her willingness to admit they mattered.

"Are you two ladies ready to order?" The waiter came up and asked with a smile.

"I will have nutritional supplement number 14." Seven said without even glancing at the menu and the waiter looked slightly confused.

"I don't think he's programmed for that one, you might have to give better details." Christy teased Seven even as the hologram looked puzzled and too alive. Seven overrode his program enough to give him access to the replicator recipe she was talking about. Christy ordered chicken marsala, it was on the menu.

"I had a mission in Italy in my last world, I got to live there for a couple of months." Christy told Seven once the waiter wandered away after taking their order. Her eyes moved to look out over the city below them. They were situated on a hill that didn't exist in the real Rome, overlooking Rome, but a Rome somewhat before Christy's own time. She didn't add that she'd impersonated a priest to get close enough to a potential new pope to assassinate him. His views were far too conservative and anti-mutant to be Pope. No one realized he didn't die of natural causes and the more liberal man became the leader of the Catholics. "It was a beautiful place."

"You've seen a lot of Earth." Seven spoke slowly. "I do not remember the planet, though the records we found show I did live on it as a child for a brief time."

"I don't know how different the Earths I remember are from the one that exists here. This is the future to me, hundreds of years after my time." Christy grimaced as she said that. It had to be different now, here. She'd have to adapt all over again when they got there, it would be like another dimension jump, getting back to Earth.

"You still have more knowledge of that planet than I do." Seven pointed out, and it was sad that it was true.

"Maybe when we get back we can take a world tour." Christy offered. It would keep her planetside for a while, so she could recharge fully. She expected that Seven wasn't one to live on a planet long, she was practically born and raised in space. It would be something they'd need to navigate in their relationship, but it was also something they had years to go before they had to worry about.

Dinner was delicious and Christy talked about the cities she'd seen, most of them in her second world.

…..

It took three more days to build a large enough lead on the work to take an entire night off. Christy spent a great deal of the day with the Doctor, trying to be subtly annoying, so he wouldn't want to talk to her later when she said she needed some uninterrupted time off. It was a trick Mystique taught her years ago, how to not have people looking for you while you complete the mission. Christy also learned a lot about the stasis tubes and basic field medic work while she was annoying him.

Christy made sure to talk to Seven a lot during the day over the comm, and she spent breakfast and lunch with her, but they were both busy preparing for the night, getting long to do lists done. It wasn't spontaneous, but then it couldn't be. Christy was determined to make tonight special, and if it didn't feel right to both of them, in spite of the work it took to make the time, they wouldn't go all the way. Not if it wasn't right, she had to remind herself a few times to help ease her nerves. Christy wasn't the virgin, but she was the nervous one. Seven probably was a little nervous herself. Christy would go slow enough to help them both. A date for their first time having sex seemed to make it more nerve wracking.

Christy had a nice meal laid out on her table, in her quarters. Her hair was partly up, and her fingernails smooth and short. "You are nervous." Seven sounded a little surprised and Christy gave her a weak smile as she looked over their mostly eaten dinners to her date.

"Yeah, I am." She admitted, because Seven had interpreted her non verbal cues well, and she needed to know that.

"But you have done this before." Seven looked really puzzled, and it just made her all that more adorable, but not puppy dog adorable, the kind that made you want to kiss her confusion away.

"I am not sure that's true." Christy spoke quietly as she realized the difference between what she was doing now and all the times she'd been with someone in the past. "I've had sex for many different reasons, but I've never waited to be sure about the emotions first." Christy let out a breath and gave Seven a small smile. "It feels completely new and wonderful, but still I don't want to push too hard. If you have any doubts, no matter how hard we worked to make the time for tonight, I want you to stop us."

Seven moved her chair around to face her more and leaned her forehead up against Christy's while giving her a small smile, reassuring in a way. "I have researched extensively for tonight, for you. Sexual compatibility is important in a long term relationship and I have every intention of being compatible, even if it takes extensive experimenting to achieve that." Seven kissed her softly. "I have no reservations Christy. This is the next step in OUR development and we have gone so painfully slow."

It was Seven who stood up and led Christy into the bedroom. Christy smiled as she realized that her dragging her feet had put the virgin in charge. She liked that, seeing how focused Seven was. This was nothing like the last time she'd been someone's first, even just the walk to the bed and the kiss while standing at the foot of it was more intense, more real, than anything she'd done that night. Seven was in a league of her own, and Christy surrendered the idea of what a virgin was as Seven took charge. Seven gave Christy a small push with a borg arm; Christy would have had to really resist to stop it from tossing her onto the bed, but she couldn't think of a single reason why she should.

"Anything you want. If it feels right, just do it Seven." Christy felt a rush of anticipation as it became clear she was about to be ravished, not a typical virgin at all. Seven didn't need anyone to show her what to do.

"You tell me if you are 'uncomfortable' with our intimacy." Seven stared down at her as she gave that command and Christy felt her heartbeat stall. Seven's slight confident smirk set fire to Christy's desire. "I wish to see how to make you orgasm repeatedly. I have read that it is preferable, but a difficult skill to master."

"You are off to a great start." Christy muttered quietly as Seven took her clothes off smoothly, quickly and then crawled up over Christy's body and stared down at her. Only Seven would insist on starting first, on her first time. Only Seven would jump in, unafraid and confident to make love to someone else when they'd never been made love to themselves. Christy vanished her own clothing with a thought. She'd teach Seven about the joy of slowly unwrapping a woman some other night.

"I read that anticipation and foreplay are important aspects of copulation." Seven spoke softly into Christy's ear, while leaning on one arm so that her other hand could caress Christy's ribs gently.

"Very important." Christy managed, but she could feel Seven's body settling between Christy's legs.

"I did not get a complete grasp of how they are used. Can you explain it to me?" Seven's smile was slightly mischievous and Christy reached up to gently grasp her hair and pull Seven down into a long kiss.

"Do you want me to tell you what to do to me?" She whispered into Seven's ear. "I could just show you, take you."

"I wish to touch you first." Seven told her and Christy just smiled, ever the scientist, her Seven.

Telling someone how to make love to her was a new experience, in this level of detail, but Christy found her voice cracking and her words trailing off as Seven grasped what felt good to Christy very quickly.

…..

Seven watched Christy sleep, holding the woman in her arms. The blonde was unable to sleep, it was a function she had no memory of ever performing, other than the mission that lead to Christy being nearly alone on this ship last time, but she did not get out of the bed to do more productive things.

Seven felt content. She stared out the window at the nebula surrounding them and let her cortical implant replay the night in her mind in perfect detail. No memory she had or would ever have would mean more to her than this night. Christy had been so correct, her virginity would have been wasted on anyone else, but with Christy the night had been perfection. It was not merely a biological function, there was so much more to it. Copulation was an inadequate word to describe it.

Christy had surrendered all control to Seven as they started that night, she had laid back and let Seven explore her body, her reactions. It was Seven's personal challenge to make Christy orgasm first, and repeatedly. Watching Christy's back arch, watching her breath catch, feeling Christy's body grasp at her fingers, it was an experience Seven had no words for, nothing but the word 'perfection'.

Seven would have been more than content to spend the entire night making Christy respond the way she did to sexual stimulation, but Christy had rolled them over at one point and Seven thought she might well be rendered unconscious by Christy's efforts to take Seven's virginity properly.

Seven's first orgasm had frightened her. Seven had felt out of control and it felt like a raging malfunction, like her borg systems were crashing, at least at first. Christy seemed to understand, she spoke softly and held Seven tight, but she did not stop her stimulation. Christy continued to caress Seven's clitoris in gentle circles and the malfunction transformed into pleasure, intense pleasure. Seven remembered crying out and her borg hand had gripped Christy tightly, so tightly a human's arm would have been crushed, and yet Christy never stopped her stimulation, had pressed on until Seven's body had gone from taunt to weak.

Christy helped Seven achieve two orgasms before she pushed her fingers inside of Seven. Seven was aware of the diameter of Christy's fingers, and they were of an average size, but being pressed gently into her they felt larger to that part of Seven's anatomy. Christy kissed her tenderly and slowly built up the passion again, bringing Seven to a gentler orgasm, and then held her tightly.

Christy made Seven unproductive, had her putting personal time above work, and made it difficult to concentrate while working. As a drone there would be no question she should avoid the woman, that productivity was more important, but now, as Seven was now, Christy and the feelings she gave Seven were the only things Seven would never give up. While it was nice to be alone on the ship, to be uninterrupted for a change, Seven regretted that their workload was such that they would not be able to spend tomorrow night like this. It would take careful work and planning to give them another block of so many hours together.

It was unacceptable to think it could be days, or even a week before they managed this again. No, Seven was going to find a way to fit this intimacy in far more frequently than that.

…

"We have ten minutes until we need to leave. The diagnostic will take that long." Seven turned to her and Christy's eyes widened at what she saw in her expression. "Remove your pants."

"What?" Christy asked, honestly just to stall as she took in what Seven was asking her to do. They were going to actually do this here, in front of the warp core? As the thought raced through her mind and Seven took a few decisive steps toward her Christy leaned back on the railing around the core and felt her heart stall as she stared into brilliant blue eyes. "I believe B'Elanna said specifically I shouldn't do this." Christy grinned just a little and shifted so that she was naked from the waist down.

"It is inefficient to not use the time we must wait for other activities." Seven smiled teasingly as she spoke in a highly borg way, as if making fun of herself. Christy stopped breathing altogether when Seven sank to her knees in front of her. "I believe this shouldn't be too difficult to fit into our schedule."

"God Seven." Christy gasped as Seven proved she'd learned a lot about going down from Christy. This was the first time Seven's mouth touched her there, but she had managed to take notes the night before, because Seven didn't feel like she was at all confused about how to make it good.

…..

By the time the fourteenth day had arrived and almost half of the trip was done, Seven had initiated sex in Engineering, the Ready Room, the mess hall, and a jeffry's tube. The promise of sex breaking out at any time had Christy on edge and eager. Seven was amazing and uninhibited, but hopefully she'd calm down when there were actual crew walking around as well.

Once Christy had stopped slowing them down, once they'd taken that last step, Christy was able to see that an ex-borg scientist couldn't be beat as a lover. Seven wanted to know everything, experiment, she took her time when they had time and she showed borg efficiency when they didn't, but she never was impersonal or cold. No, a quickie still held affection and passion.

Tonight was another night when they'd managed to create a block of hours for themselves. Christy had Seven on her side, on the bed and was sliding along her leg, while keeping her leg between Seven's own. It was new to Seven, mutual stimulation she'd called it, but it was working nicely when the blare of the alarm startled them both. Christy leapt up and was in her battle outfit of black leather without even a moment to think. She stood at the edge of the bed as Seven stood up just as quickly. "Computer Report." Seven called out, her pose and demeanor all business once again.

"Warp core breach imminent." Christy's eyes widened and she started to run for the door, Seven right behind her. They raced through the halls. Christy didn't have enough of a charge for a large portal, and they didn't have time to evacuate people in stasis. If they couldn't stop the warp core from breaching everyone would die, and Christy wasn't powered up, she couldn't open a portal to anywhere, couldn't save anyone.

"Christy, I can't reach Seven." The Doctor's voice came from her comm unit and Christy glanced at Seven, who had nothing on, and so no comm unit of her own.

"I've got her, we're heading to Engineering." She told him even as Seven passed her and opened the door to Engineering. Christy slowed and stared at the calm, empty room, puzzled.

"No, the radiation in there will kill her!" The Doctor yelled out, but here was nothing going on. Seven slowly walked to the computer and started to enter in something fast.

"I think your readings are off." Christy muttered quietly, as she looked around for anything that looked wrong. "Engineering looks just fine." The alarm stopped at something that Seven entered.

"False alarm." Seven told Christy and Christy forwarded the message. Now that they weren't racing death, Christy was very aware that Seven was naked.

"Maybe you should replicate another outfit." She offered, but Seven was intent on finding why they had a false alarm and didn't even look up. Christy didn't push it, she just moved to lean up against a wall and wait for the verdict on the computer malfunction.

The engineering door opened and Christy's eyes jerked over to see the Doctor coming in. Christy watched his eyes widen in shock when he saw why Seven didn't have a communicator. Christy's eyes narrowed when he didn't look away, but just stared dumbfounded. "Doc, I thought you would have seen enough naked women not to act like a teenager." She scolded him.

"There appears to be a malfunction in the neural gelpacks, which caused false alarms." Seven spoke up as she stared at the computer. Christy smiled when the Doctor focused his eyes on the wall, and she looked over to see her borg still completely unconcerned about her nakedness. It kind of reminded Christy of her training with Mystique, back when Christy was a nervous wreck because she couldn't create clothing, and Mystique would tease her about all shapeshifters being naked all the time.

"Seven, where are your clothes?" The Doctor asked just a bit too loudly.

"I believe they are still in Christy's bedroom." Seven answered and Christy was a little surprised at the angry glare the Doctor gave her.

"I have a shower, and she doesn't." Christy told him, rather than admit they were having sex. They hadn't talked about what to tell people yet, but she was not wanting to deal with the Doctor while they were the only three here. He was 'captain' right now and she didn't need him being such an ass she would feel like she'd have to mutiny.

"I will replicate a new outfit. Crawling through jeffry's tubes nude will only slow me down." Seven said as she made her way to B'Elanna's office. "We need identify the malfunctioning gelpacks." Seven didn't rush, she walked calmly and Christy found herself smiling just a little at Seven's well-earned confidence.

"I know how to analyze the gelpacks." Christy told Seven as she came back out. "We should probably split up the responsibility and I'll consult with you via the comm. Did you get a new comm?" She looked and Seven shifted to show Christy she did have another on.

"Great. I'll keep Seven company then." The Doctor jumped on the chance and Christy resisted the urge to grimace as she saw his expression. He was a gossip and he was not letting this go. Christy just shared a brief, regretful look with Seven. They'd missed making love for this.

An hour later Seven contacted Christy to inform her that the Doctor's mobile emitter, the thing that allowed him to walk around the ship and not be trapped in the sick bay, had malfunctioned. He was now stationed in the sick bay and would not be able to leave in the near future. It was a drawback, an obstacle to overcome, but Christy didn't feel guilty about the fact that she was relieved that he was stuck there now. Perhaps that was her 'luck' that Annie gave her, disabling the Doctor just when it became obvious that he was about to become a nosy and bossy obstacle to her and Seven's relationship.

Christy hummed softly to herself as she made her way through the ship, reporting the status of all the gelpacks she found to Seven. Seven had to reroute the power around malfunctioning packs, but Christy helped to identify them much faster than Seven could have alone. Seven was following Christy through the ship basically, fixing the problems that Christy found.


	12. Chapter 12

A week, it was a week and they still hadn't managed to make any progress in getting ahead enough in repairs to have a block of free time. The holodeck broke and was so far down on the priority list it was not getting fixed until others were awake to fix it. One side effect was that the 'dates' were not happening. Christy was starting to worry they'd just break down in this nebula and they had no one they could wake for help, any of them would die in minutes.

Seven was getting tense, and intense. It was Christy's job to keep Seven from breaking under the stress, and at first the job was much easier, but now that the workload was growing it was harder. For a few days they'd separated to take care of different tasks, but Christy could see in the way Seven stood that it had been a mistake. Christy hadn't shared the workload, making it easier on Seven, she'd left Seven alone too much to do other tasks that perhaps weren't as dire, because Seven wouldn't stop working now, whether it was an emergency or not.

Christy stepped onto the bridge in an outfit that had seemed to interest Seven before, with a new mission. Fifteen minutes was all they'd be able to carve out, but they needed it. "Remove your pants." Christy said with a teasing smirk as Seven turned to look at her, after resetting their course yet again. The computer constantly needed readjustments now.

"We do not have time." Seven looked pained to say that.

"We'll take the time." Christy spoke softer. "I'll make love to you, or I could just hold you, but we're taking the time." Christy moved closer and caressed Seven's cheek. She didn't like how tense Seven looked, a little twitchy. Christy became even more concerned, because Seven always looked on top of things at work and she wasn't looking that way now. "Your existence is vital to my own." Christy spoke softly and got a hint of a smile out of her borg.

"I do not feel capable of being sexually aroused." Seven sighed, and gave Christy a pained guilty look. "I am sorry. It is too soon in our relationship for these problems."

"You are overworked and stressed, that is normal." Christy told Seven and saw the blonde had been worried about it, because she relaxed and the look of relief was obvious. "I've been trying to help you with the work, but we aren't ever going to catch up, we aren't going to make enough time for a date. We need to just make enough time to support each other. We have what, seven, eight, more days? We can do this, but I think we need to do it together. If it isn't an emergency, if we can do without it for a week, we won't fix it. Let the lazy passengers deal with it later, we need to take care of ourselves and focus on just getting out of here."

Christy could see Seven standing straighter, a hint she was going to argue this, but then just stared into Christy's eyes and paused. "Is that the correct course of action in this situation?" Seven sounded so young and confused and it startled Christy for a moment.

"Yes, it is."

"I will comply." Seven said shakily. Christy gave her a searching look, and didn't like the stress she could see. Christy pulled Seven into a hug and held her tight.

For the next three days Christy went on the rounds with Seven. She'd help her complete her repairs, but she didn't leave her side to do repairs of her own. They prioritized everything and the 'not going to be done' pile continued to grow. There were times when Christy wondered if just pounding on the side of some machines still worked to get them restarted, because she would love to smack the ship around a bit, but she didn't. It was really starting to remind her of an old car her mother had when Christy was growing up, the one that made it so they never really knew if they'd get where they were going.

Today Christy found herself watching Seven more carefully. The ex-borg was tilting her head just a little as if listening for something Christy couldn't hear at times. Seven looked too long at nothing to the side, or paused in talking as if interrupted at times. Christy's heart was sinking as she started to suspect that Seven was not well, that they were wrong and the nebula was affecting her. They had four more days, just four.

"When did you start hallucinating?" Christy asked quietly, as she watched Seven stare off to the side again. Seven's eyes moved away from the nothing she'd been looking at to look at Christy.

"It was only auditory yesterday." Seven told her just as quietly and Christy hated that her fears were confirmed. "I have just recently started optical hallucinations as well. You do not see them right? They are not real."

"No, I don't see anyone." Christy spoke slowly and moved forward, pulling Seven into a hug. She was going to have to convince Seven to go to sickbay. That thought had Christy holding Seven even tighter.

…..

"Seven's brain chemistry is being affected by the nebula. It is causing the hallucinations. Her nanoprobes are what kept this from showing earlier, but the lack of a longer termed regeneration period has slowed her nanoprobes down and they can't keep up with the demand." The Doctor reported after looking over the ex-borg. "We don't have time for her to regenerate long enough, and honestly with the way everything is falling apart I don't like the idea of her being hooked up to any part of this ship. I can try some anti-psychotic drugs to combat the effects, but it won't be like it isn't happening, she'll still be somewhat impaired."

"Seven impaired is still better than most other people who aren't." Christy muttered and moved around the Doctor to get to Seven. She wasn't pleased the Doctor hadn't reported this in front of the blonde, but then he was acting like she was unable to make her own decisions. Christy wasn't convinced it was that bad. She did agree with him on regenerating though. With everything breaking down they didn't need to see what would happen if Seven were hooked up to it when it went.

"I am not giving up." Seven told them firmly. "I can still perform my duties."

"We'll see if the drugs help." The Doctor spoke with a heavy sigh and moved to his office to get it.

"I'll stay with you, if you ever think you see or hear something odd ask me." Christy offered quietly. "And if it gets really bad you have to tell me. Even if you think there is nothing that can be done, you have to tell me. I can't watch out for you if I don't know how bad it is." Christy was not going to leave Seven alone for a minute. If she had to pull the ex-borg into bed with her to keep her company when she slept she would, if she had to sleep in a chair on the bridge she'd do it, but she was going to be right there for the next four days.

"I will comply." Seven spoke tentatively, and then went quiet as the Doctor came back out to give her the injection. Christy held a hand out and helped to steady Seven as she got off the exam table. It was concerning that it didn't seem to just be a polite action, Seven leaned on her. "Thank you Doctor. I will return to duty now."

"You'll need to come in every twelve hours for another injection." He told them as Seven marched out of the sickbay. Christy nodded to him and followed her.

Four hours later Christy got a front row seat to Seven losing it. Seven was working on a relay coupling in the jeffry's tubes and dropped the spanner in her hand. Her other hand, her borg one, gripped the steel wall and squeezed, buckling it a bit. Christy could see irritation, anger even, on Seven's face. "I cannot function properly. I am not even close to acceptable levels." Seven looked up at Christy and her anger faded to fear. "My extremities are shaking too much, I cannot perform this repair."

"Okay." Christy picked up the spanner and held it out so they both could see it. "Tell me what to do." They needed to finish this and then they might end up returning to sick bay.

Seven explained how to set the machine and Christy read the reading out loud. It took three times as long as Seven normally would have taken but they had it repaired before they left the area. They did two more repairs in that manner before they got to the exit from the Jeffry's tubes and slipped into Engineering.

"I cannot take the injection again." Seven spoke quietly. "The hallucinations were less of a danger than the shaking, I could work through the hallucinations."

"I'm sorry." Christy gave Seven a searching look.

"Why? You did not cause this?" Seven asked her, puzzled.

"I'm sorry your choices are so crappy. I wish I could do more to help, and I wish you didn't have to go through this." Christy explained her meaning and watched Seven nod just a little once she understood. "I love you and I'll do everything I can to help you." Christy moved closer and caressed Seven's cortical node, before running her hand down the side of Seven's face. Christy used that gentle hold to pull Seven into a long tender kiss.

Seven was under incredible stress, and they had days of that left. Because of that it was a surprise to Christy when Seven escalated the kiss and ran a hand over Christy's ribs before resting it over one of her breasts. The ex-borg pulled out of the kiss, and whispered into Christy's lips. "You are vital to my existence, and when I am not whole you become a part of me to help me continue." Seven's voice cracked and Christy watched a tear trail out of Seven's one human eye. "I love you."

There wasn't anything Christy could think of to say, so she hugged Seven tightly to her and held her for a few moments, before they had to get back to work.

The shaking eased up hours later, and two hours before the next scheduled injection Seven could operate the spanners and tricorders herself, so Christy took a few steps back while Seven worked and contacted the Doctor. He wasn't happy they hadn't reported in sooner, but with Christy having to perform all the work and Seven having to oversee it, they'd been far too busy. It didn't take long for Christy to explain why Seven couldn't continue with the injections. They couldn't afford to be at 1/3 the speed for repairs. Neither of them were happy with the situation as they closed the comm line, but they were all resigned to it.

…..

Christy went to sleep in a corner of Engineering on the chair she took from B'Elanna's office, as Seven worked in Engineering. It was a nap, as that was all she did now, naps here or there as Seven did some longer tasks. Seven didn't need to regenerate until the day after they were due out of here and so she was going 24/7 now trying to keep the ship moving so they'd be out of the nebula before she needed to regenerate again. They'd been working in this new way for days, and there were just over 21 hours left of this hell. Christy could make sleeping less work, but she couldn't go without sleep for four days without being incredibly impaired and she needed to be as on top of her game as possible to help Seven manage. The hallucinations were back.

Christy had been functioning on less than four hours of sleep a day, that was the only reason she didn't wake up when she was no longer alone in the office. Her eyes, instead, flew open when strong hands pushed her legs apart, and she stared down to see Seven kneeling between those split legs. "We are alone?" Seven asked her again and Christy glanced around automatically.

"No one is here." Christy offered, but she was startled by Seven's actions. Seven's next actions startled her even more. Seven leaned forward and put her mouth to the crotch of Christy's pants, licking insistently. The pressure of her tongue translated somewhat through the pants, and Christy stared as Seven gripped Christy's legs harder and nibbled on the seam in front of her. "Seven?" The borg wasn't responding, other than pressing harder. Christy's sex started to throb and she stared helplessly down at the blonde hair in her lap.

It was probably the wrong thing to do, but Christy vanished her pants and the soft hum of approval hit her naked flesh. Christy leaned her head back and soft breaths escaped her lips as Seven plundered her sex completely. "Yes." Christy moaned as Seven's tongue caressed her perfectly. Christy held Seven's head gently as the orgasm rolled over her, and she slumped back in the chair after it, but Seven wasn't stopping. After the second orgasm, Christy moved to get up, but Seven's hands moved to pin her own to the arms of the chair and Seven devoured her again. Nothing short of a battle would get the borg arm to let her go and Christy screamed as the third orgasm hit her, she was ready to beg for anything, everything, she couldn't even see, everything was so focused on what Seven was doing to her.

Once Seven got a scream out of Christy she stopped. Christy stared down in shock as Seven kept staring at her sex, while kneeling in front of her. "Why?" Christy finally asked gently.

"You cannot leave me to seek fulfillment elsewhere." Seven told her, her eyes staring up into Christy's. There was a hint of madness in them. "I have not touched you sexually in far too long and Lieutenant Paris says that if you aren't 'getting any at home' you'd look somewhere else." Tom was in a stasis tube, like everyone else. One of the hallucinations told Seven this.

Christy leaned forward in her chair and caressed Seven's face. "I'd never leave you so easily." She told her borg gently and pulled her up just a bit for a kiss. For all her fear about taking advantage of Seven, when it finally happened, when she finally did it, it wasn't a horrible tragedy, just a miscommunication. Seven couldn't understand an apology right now, so Christy didn't, but she'd wait and do it later.

"Doctor to Christy Taylor." His voice was cold and angry, and it interrupted some words Christy should say after that moment.

"Christy here." She replied, even as she shifted her pants back on, but she kept her eyes on Seven, who was getting up and returning to a computer console to work. Seven was not well, things had gone downhill since Christy started her nap.

"Report to sickbay." He seemed to growl that at her and Christy frowned and actually glanced around for cameras, because that was all she could think of to explain his attitude. "Yes, you understand me, report immediately!" Her heart sank as she realized she couldn't see the camera, but he could see her.

Fifteen minutes after being woken up by oral sex, Christy stood in sick bay while Seven continued repairs, while being yelled at. "If we didn't need you I'd put you in the brig myself! Rape, this is nothing short of rape, taking advantage of her when she's so vulnerable." His glare showed he was serious, he was considering rape charges. Christy stood quietly, considering this new problem that she took as evidence that Annie's luck power had finally faded. He clearly didn't see the entire thing, or he wouldn't be acting like she was evil incarnate.

"Seven is my girlfriend." Christy spoke calmly, it was always best to remain calm when others were losing their heads, it helped to calm them down. "We have been dating for months. This, what you've seen, it isn't what you are assuming at all." She paused meaningfully. "And why are you spying on us?"

"She shouldn't even be on duty, I have to monitor her as best I can and she hasn't come to sick bay it two days." His look of disgust eased, but didn't go away.

"Seven to Christy." Seven sounded a little shaky. "We may or may not have an intruder."

Christy shook her head at him, forcing her to leave Seven alone. "I have to go. Keep this to yourself and I'll talk to you later."

"I'm the captain here." He's expression got more angry at her words.

"She's alone with a hallucination, you could be God and I'd still leave you and go to her." Christy stared him down, and then turned to leave.

It wasn't an intruder, and the minute Christy told her that Seven relaxed. Christy didn't explain what the Doctor wanted, and Seven was too distracted to ask.

They limped through repairs, but just a couple hours from freedom and the ship decided it had enough. The pace slowed as the power needed wasn't there and they went from 2 hours to freedom to forever, because the ship wasn't going to last much longer. They needed out. Christy watched Seven struggle to come up with a solution and she watched her stare at blank spaces around her. "We need to divert power from other systems." Seven finally turned to her. "The stasis tubes would have enough to get us out." And Christy suddenly understood how very dire the situation was. "Even ten of them, ten." Seven looked lost and it was clear that she was asking Christy what to do. Christy had made hard decisions before, they all knew it, but this one didn't have to be that hard.

"Christy Taylor to the Doctor." Christy spoke quickly and got him in on this. She had an idea. "We need the power of ten stasis tubes to get out, we're down to fumes on power. Can we rotate the load to take from everyone for a minute or so and keep them all alive?"

"Oh my god." He sounded stunned. It took him a moment too long in Christy's opinion to answer. "If I monitor everyone's vitals carefully and manually switch between them I could keep them from death, but they'll be distressed."

"We're all distressed." Christy muttered and looked around them. "Seven," The doctor was still on the line, but this was a fast meeting. "Can we shut down life support where it isn't needed? Can we trap you in one area of the ship and send me out for anything else that needs doing?"

"That is a viable solution." Seven looked startled, and she worked on the computer. "I can remain on the bridge, and the turbolift can act as a barrier you can use to get in and out. If needed." She did more calculations. "That would reduce our stasis tube needs to two."

"Got that Doc?" Christy asked, as she turned to stare out the screen showing where they were going. "We can't trust the computers for this, you would need to oversee the switching or we could lose people."

"I can do that from here, but again, if the computer fails I can't physically get there." Christy nodded and looked over at Seven.

"Just a few hours Seven, we just need to last that long. I can't stay with you, I need to be on Deck 14 as back up, and I need to be racing through the ship."

"There will be no air." The Doctor added.

"I won't be able to talk without air, but I'll live."

"That is unacceptable, if you require assistance you will not be able to ask for it."

"Come by sickbay and I'll get you some air to keep handy for talking."

They had a plan and Christy kissed Seven hard and fast, before rushing to the turbolift to enact it. She could hear the never paid attention to hum of life support going off as she made her way through the hall to sick bay. She had no idea how long after life support went off it would take to make the place unliveable to humans.

The Doctor handed her a mask and three canisters she could plug into it for air. "This is a good plan." He admitted grudgingly and then went back to focusing on his computer as he started to do the switch outs. He looked like a video gamer who was playing for life and death stakes and Christy left him alone. He couldn't afford to be distracted for a minute, he'd have to stay focused for two hours to get them out of here.

In the end, Christy sat in a room with what looked like 130 space aged coffins, just waiting for a malfunction that would cost someone their lives if she didn't act, but instead she sat alone in that room while the Doctor kept that under control, and she only talked to reassure Seven she was really alone on the bridge, or that they weren't flying into a sun. It was touching when Seven trusted her opinion that there was no sun in the way, she didn't change course, and Christy wasn't even beside her to see the viewscreen, she just remembered the path they were taking.

…..

The hum of life support was the first thing that let Christy know they made it. "We are free of the nebula." Seven reported over the ships comm. Christy wasn't sure when the life support would be enough to wake people up, but the Doctor came in five minutes later.

"My mobile emitter works when we aren't surrounded by radiation." He explained stiffly and went to the first stasis tube he ran across to look at the readings. "We can start waking them now." His tone was cold and Christy grimaced at the proof there was trouble on the way.

"We need the Captain, the Pilot and the Engineers first." Christy told him. "We need to get Seven off duty fast." Seven's problem was because of her brain chemistry and that wouldn't magically disappear once they were out of the nebula, she needed to recover. If she was seeing suns where they weren't she wasn't the best pilot to have right now. His lips pinched at being told what to do, but even he could see she was right. They went ahead with that plan.

Seven came down shortly after that, as the Captain was being checked over and cleared for duty herself. While Seven filled the Captain in as best she could Christy wandered off to wake B'Elanna up. The report was slowing them down and they didn't have time to all stop for it.

"Hey sis." B'Elanna gave her a weak smile as she woke up.

"You have a hell of a job ahead of you." Christy warned her.

"You couldn't keep my ship in one piece for a month?" B'Elanna frowned and Christy glanced over at Seven, who had done all she could.

"This was a hard one." Christy spoke softly and helped B'Elanna sit up slowly. "We're lucky the ship lasted long enough to get us out of there, the radiation was breaking everything. She's been working through too much." Christy embarrassed herself by having her voice crack. "I'm sorry." She apologized, but B'Elanna looked concerned and rested a hand on Christy's shoulder. "She should have been relieved of duty a week ago, but we couldn't do it. I need you to take over repairs, she has to go off duty."

"What happened to her?" B'Elanna looked over at Seven with concern.

"The nebula did affect her, we were wrong. It just took longer to show with her nanoprobes fighting it. She's been working through hallucinations for days, asking me if we're being invaded, or if people are around us. She had to ask if we were heading right into a sun." Christy rubbed her forehead hard. "She's still having them, if you see her look off at a wall or something, she sees something there."

"Get the Doctor over here to clear me for duty." B'Elanna looked determined and Christy moved to get him and drag him away from the report by reminding the Captain, Seven and the Doctor that he had to release people for duty or they were still a three man crew. The Doctor shared a meaningful look with the Captain that made Christy nervous. If Seven were paying attention to the nonverbal communication even she would see that he had let the Captain know there was a story worth telling that he'd get to later.

Seven was relieved of duty an hour and a half after they cleared the nebula, and given a shot of that antipsychotic she couldn't take while running the ship and Christy was relieved of duty fifteen minutes later, once Tom Paris was able to act as the field medic and Doctor's assistant to help wake up the rest of the crew. Christy had no idea how much longer the Doctor had to work, because she went to her rooms for a real night's sleep, and found Seven in there waiting for her.

"You were supposed to go regenerate." Christy spoke softly with a hint of a smile as she stepped fully into her rooms and the door closed behind her.

"I wanted to see you first." Seven came closer, and Christy enjoyed the hug she was pulled into. "The hallucinations are fading."

"After you regenerate they should be gone, right?" The Doctor hadn't filled Christy in on Seven's medical condition after he sent her off.

"After a prolonged regeneration I should recover fully."

Christy paused and considered the issue, and Seven's tiredness, before she decided they couldn't wait. "The Doctor is aware that we have sex, and he's clearly going to tell the Captain."

"So we will no longer be a secret. We will adapt." Seven gave her a small smile and Christy wished she could leave it there.

"He accused me of taking advantage of you when you weren't well. He called it rape." Seven's smile faded and her jaw clenched just a little.

"He is clearly malfunctioning if he thinks for even a moment you would do that to me." Seven stared into her eyes. "You seek consent in every action, every consideration, you even wait well after consent is given."

"When someone is drunk, or incapacitated they aren't considered capable of giving consent." Christy felt shaky saying this. "Once you started having hallucinations, your ability to give consent became questionable."

Seven's eyes widened. "But it was I that gave you no chance to give consent." Seven froze and her mouth closed slowly. "I did not ask," Seven muttered and her eyes widened as she stared at Christy. "Did I fail to get consent?"

"No, I gave it." Christy spoke softly, seeing where Seven's mind went. Seven was worried she'd done something very wrong. "I shifted my pants off Seven, that was consent."

"Once it is time for our debriefing I will make it very clear that you have always had my consent." Seven told her firmly. "You will not be punished." It was a promise and Christy smiled at Seven, but in the back of her mind she wondered if that would really be enough. After realizing how compromised Seven was that last time she could see there were clear issues about this.

"I am sorry I let things get so far when you were having trouble with your hallucinations." Christy spoke softly, caressing Seven's hand. "I will never just leave you because we aren't having sex Seven. If it was a problem I'd tell you." Christy moved her hand to Seven's face, holding her gently before pulling her in for a kiss. "You need to regenerate, and I need some sleep. I wish we could do that in the same place, but we can't."

Seven left reluctantly and Christy hated seeing her go. They were off duty until the Doctor cleared them for duty again, and Christy was pretty sure neither of them were going to be cleared tomorrow. She was actually hoping for a few days off, and if she had to she'd ask for them. Christy and Seven deserved and needed time off together, and it was going to be a battle to get it, but she needed to try.

…..

Christy slept as much as she could, and when she woke up, she stayed in bed and let herself enjoy not having to rush off to work. They'd have to debrief today, but hopefully the Captain was going to stay busy for a while and not call her.

After an hour of just watching the stars go by, Christy got up and went to take her shower.

It was a bit startling to see people walking in the halls when she left to get some breakfast. She received some friendly waves from the crew, but as she sat down alone she found herself missing Seven more. They'd been nearly inseparable for a while and not having her felt wrong. It was just an adjustment to returning to business as normal, Christy was aware of that.

From her seat she could see Tom and Harry talking a couple of tables over. When eyes slid to her table and then back to Harry, Christy 'tuned in' to their conversation.

"She's been alone with nothing but the Doctor and Seven for company for a month Harry. I bet if you ask her out right now she'll say yes. Once she gets to know you and what a great guy you are, you'll be family." Tom smiled at a nervously smiling Harry.

"You really think so Tom?" He sounded hopeful and Christy stared down at her breakfast with a frown. Harry was a great guy, she'd already known that. He'd been nice to Seven when no one was, and he'd not taken advantage of Seven when she didn't understand what she was doing and offered to copulate with him. Christy did have a small soft spot for the guy and she'd have to let him down easy. It was just figuring out how to do it that was taking a little consideration.

"Christy to B'Elanna." Christy called as she saw Harry working himself up to come talk to her.

"B'Elanna here Christy." She sounded incredibly busy, and she would be.

"I have to tell you I won't be able to wait for you to have that conversation with Tom. I'm sorry."

"Oh," There was a pause, and B'Elanna spoke softer, taking more time out of her busy schedule. "What happened?"

"Harry's coming over, I have to go." Christy explained subtly and cut the connection as Harry stood up and started toward her.

"Hey Christy." He smiled a little awkwardly at her and stood behind the empty seat at her table.

"Harry." She smiled at him, and pointed at the seat, knowing it would be better for him to be sitting. "Have a seat."

"Thanks." His smile grew a little brighter. "So, while we were all napping, it sounds like you had an exciting time. B'Elanna was complaining about the repairs list."

"We spent the last two week working almost every waking moment on repairs. I didn't get a lot of sleep, and Seven barely regenerated enough to keep moving." Christy sighed. "I've learned a lot, but I also know that I can't do even the simplest of things nearly as well as Seven does. She kept this ship going, we really would have broken down in the middle of the nebula without her."

"It was that close." His eyes widened.

She hadn't even given her debriefing yet, and was probably not supposed to talk about things too much until the Captain heard it. She needed out of this conversation and into the more awkward one. "It was, but thankfully Seven is brilliant and amazing." She smiled as she said it.

"Yes, she is." He grinned at her. "I'm glad you two are friends. She's been a bit isolated."

"We're more than friends." Christy kept her smile on her face, as if happily bragging about her relationship, when she was actually opening a huge can of worms admitting this. "We missed celebrating our four month anniversary in that nebula. Thankfully neither of us are overly sentimental about things like that, but I'm really hoping there aren't any more disasters when it comes to our six month." The Doctor already knew and was going to make an issue out of it, so hiding it was useless at this point.

"Oh, really, you and Seven." His face fell almost comically, and Christy felt a little bad for him, but she'd spared him actually saying what he came here to say. She could pretend to never know he was about to ask her out. He kind of reminded her a little of Mark, and once she recognized that she liked Harry even more. Mark had been her rock in her first world, he'd helped hold her together when the pressure of trying to keep their doomed tribe alive as long as possible would have been too much for her, and his death had hit her hard.

"I know." Christy smiled at him and ignored his brave face and the way his smile was just too stiff and unnatural. She laughed a little. "I kept expecting her to get tired of how slowly I wanted to take everything, because I was really waiting for her to figure out she was wrong about being interested in me, but she was serious, she really was." The door to the Mess hall opened and because of what she was talking about Christy glanced to see if it was Seven, because it would have been perfect to be here. Instead B'Elanna was there, and nodded to her, before making a bee line for Tom's table.

B'Elanna, now that was luck. Annie had to have given Christy her sister with that luck power, because B'Elanna had a shitload of work to do and she was purposefully taking her break at this particular moment, just to manage the conversation that would happen at that table after Harry was done at this one. Hell, if Seven hadn't been on this ship, Christy might have tried stealing B'Elanna from Tom. B'Elanna had rushed in here to protect Christy's reputation, which was really sweet. Too bad Christy couldn't then send B'Elanna off to the Doctor and the Captain, but that was Christy's responsibility and she'd expected that to come down on her at some point.

"So you took things slowly, that's good." He stammered. "She, well, she doesn't know, ah you know." He was a red, embarrassed mess.

"I know." Christy spoke softly to him with a small smile. "I heard what a gentleman you were when she did that to you. I respect how hard that was, I really do. She did something similar to me and I had to say no too." Christy sighed softly. "I offered to date her instead and we took our time, lots of time, but she's so worth it." He was only interesting, not in love with her, so she knew she was just stinging his ego, and not his heart. "I love her, until the ship started falling apart on us, that nebula was great, we got to spend so much time together and our dates were way more elaborate in the holodeck."

"I heard, you had unlimited holodeck privileges and got robbed of them because it broke." He shook his head in sympathy. "Oh, B'Elanna's here." He looked back from Tom's table and back to her. "I should give you time to finish your breakfast before the Captain calls you for a debriefing. It's good to know you're okay."

"Sure, it was nice talking to you Harry." She smiled and watched him walk toward Tom and B'Elanna. Tom had an odd look on his face and stared at Christy a moment. Christy went back to just eating and ignored the shocked men as B'Elanna explained that Christy really had been dating Seven that long, and managed to keep it under wraps even on their small ship.

"Captain Janeway to Christy Taylor." The Captain spoke up as Christy was about to get up and put her dish in the replicator. "Report to the Ready Room." It wasn't a lot of words, and the Captain was better at controlling her anger, but Christy heard a bit of a clip, a hint of irritation. Clearly the acting Captain's debriefing would have been first, and the reason she had time for breakfast. Now she was up.

"On my way." She told Janeway, and then asked the computer how much longer Seven was going to be regenerating. Seven was out for another two hours. That made sense, because if Christy were Janeway she would have talked to Seven first, but Janeway couldn't make herself wait that long. It would have been better for Christy if Janeway talked to Seven first, but she'd have to just deal with it. Christy spent her walk to the Bridge and through it to the Ready Room coming up with a strategy to stay out of the brig.

When she stepped into the Ready Room to see the Captain rubbing her eyes, a habit she had when she was really upset, Chakotay sitting stiffly and Tuvok in attendance with a report in front of him, her heart sank a little. Christy recognized the look of a criminal acts report as she walked around Tuvok to take her seat, it was part of her own training to work in security. It had unique formatting and the document Tuvok had was clearly that and nothing else. Christy lowered her expectations to hoping she didn't spend too long in the brig.


	13. Chapter 13

"The Doctor has filed criminal charges against you." The Captain said and then got up and started pacing along the long side of the table, clearly unable to sit still. The table was between them, and that seemed to be on purpose. "We trusted," The words came out between gritted teeth and stopped as Captain Janeway decided not to have a yelling match. Christy could see how volatile the Captain's emotions were and damned the luck power for not waiting just a little longer to shut off. She was not happy to be dumped into this, defending herself against accusations of a crime she'd been so very careful not to really do. She could have been with Seven months ago, but she'd waited and now she's faced with this in spite of that. "The charges are rape." The captain growled out.

"I'm not guilty." Christy spoke quietly but firmly. "Captain, when you have all the facts, you will realize I am so very not guilty." She needed the Captain to calm down. The truth, for once, was really on Christy's side. It wasn't like the last time someone came to her to declare she was guilty of a crime.

"Are you claiming you never had sex with Seven?" The Captain's voice was cold and her eyes bore into Christy's.

"No, we've been very intimate." Christy admitted, and she knew there was likely video evidence of that which upset her a great deal but there was nothing she could do about that now. "We've also been in a relationship for four months. A serious, monogamous, relationship." While that should have helped, and did based on Chakotay's shift in posture, Janeway just became more rigid. It wasn't something Christy hadn't anticipated, but paired with these charges it was worse. "We've gone very slowly, I've frustrated the hell out of her with how slowly I've progressed with our relationship and it took three months for us to become fully intimate because I respected that she wasn't unprepared to make that decision when we first got together."

"You knew she was incapable of consent." The Captain looked ready to attack her, if she weren't the captain and unable to act like that.

"I waited until she was capable of consent and understood what she was consenting to. I talked out every step of our relationship." Christy's voice became as hard as stone, insulted beyond belief at this accusation when she'd worked so hard not to take advantage. She held onto her anger, because it was all that kept frustrated tears away. "You are imagining all sorts of deprived things, but you're wrong. I'm serious about her, more serious than I've ever been about anyone. I love her Kathryn, love her, and I respected her need to develop and understand what she was consenting to. When have you ever been in love and then waited three months before agreeing to full intimacy?" The Captain didn't answer, but then Christy didn't expect one. "I told her about these charges, because the Doctor was very clear about planning to file them, and she thought it was proof he was malfunctioning, because I was meticulous, obsessed, with getting proper consent for everything, from a hug, to a kiss, all the way to making love, and any and every thing that was a part of that. No one, no one, should ever be able to accuse me of what I'm being accused of. It shouldn't even be possible." Christy glared into the Captain's eyes, and saw just a hint of doubt there now, but the determination was still strong and it was hard to decipher at this moment.

Instead of debriefing them about the last month, Christy had to debrief them about the last four. She was forced to put her relationship out there to be dissected by others, and documented in official records. She was merely one witness, and as an official matter, she wasn't going to be able to just talk her way out of this. Chakotay gave her a sympathetic look, when the Captain was standing in front of a window just staring out, after Christy repeated the 'facts' about her and Seven working hard in the early weeks of the last mission to build some time to be together for the first time. The fact that their first time was in the nebula that caused Seven to be mentally unstable was a mark against them, Christy could see it, even though consent had been given well before that nebula. If someone wanted to abuse the legal system, they could do it. So far from Federation Space, there would be no appeals.

Christy was taken into custody for allegations of rape after that debriefing, while they waited for the 'victim's' testimony. Tuvok spared her the humiliation of restraints, especially since they wouldn't hold her, and just walked with her to the brig. Her comm unit was disabled, so she couldn't call Seven, who should be waking up soon, or call B'Elanna to contact Seven. They didn't talk the entire trip, but when Christy turned to watch him activate the forcefield he stared her in eyes. "I'm sure this matter will be cleared up quickly. Seven's testimony should be enough to release you." He held her in his gaze a little longer and then nodded goodbye. He believed her, and she appreciated that he told her that.

"I wish I could counter sue for pain and anguish." Christy muttered in anger to herself as she moved to sit on the bunk and wait. The Doctor was not acting out of mere concern for Seven, or even belief that a crime had been committed. He was a jealous son of a bitch and while she couldn't kill him, she knew she'd never go out of her way to save him. Christy decided to see if there were any other holoprogram doctors in the system, because if there were he was expendable, and she wouldn't need to protect him. She knew it was her anger talking, but for once in her life, she was willing to consider vengeance. He took the most beautiful thing in her life and trying to make it trash.

…..

Seven opened her eyes the moment her regeneration cycle ended and took a step out of the regeneration unit, while realizing she should have fifteen minutes more of her cycle. She turned to see the Captain at the controls, and the Captain was watching her with some emotion in her expression that took Seven a few extra moments to identify as guilt and pity. It made Seven more uneasy about the shortened cycle. "State your intentions." She said cautiously, because clearly something had happened. "Where is Christy?" She didn't like the conclusion she was coming to.

Captain Janeway flinched just barely perceptibly to Seven's question about Christy's whereabouts. Seven didn't wait for the Captain to answer, because she was taking too long. "Computer, location of Christy Taylor."

"Christy Taylor is in the brig." The computer told her and Seven glared at the Captain.

"Seven, formal charges were filed, we had to take her into custody until they were investigated." The Captain started and Seven's body grew more rigid. She marched toward the doors to go to Christy. "Seven, wait, we need your testimony."

"If your accusations make her more tentative about making love to me I will be very angry. I had to work on her for months for her to accept my consent, months." Seven glared at the Captain. "She makes me complete, she makes me whole. I am in love Captain, and you will release her or I will." Seven spoke slowly as she stated the options the Captain had. Seven was fully prepared to break Christy free of that brig she was unjustly imprisoned in.

"We need to get the Doctor to clear you as mentally competent to give testimony and then we can clear this up."

"He is malfunctioning and I will not be seen by him." Seven spoke firmly. Christy had explained about multiple motives for actions, and Seven came to the conclusion that the Doctor did not witness anything that would immediately seem like rape, because no situation ever resembled that with Christy, so he must have other motives.

"He is our only Doctor." The Captain looked concerned.

"He is malfunctioning if he witnessed a moment where I held Christy down to make love to her and could claim she raped me. She could not escape me Captain, my grip was firm." Seven's fist clenched. During her regeneration she'd gone over every instance of the incident being used against Christy and found that from observation alone, it should have looked like Seven was the guilty party.

"Are you claiming that you," The Captain paused.

"No, I am merely stating that an observer who was claiming a rape occurred should have been accusing me. She gave consent in her actions, in her body, but still I took what I wanted without saying a word to her. She was asleep when I approached her Captain, unable to give any consent at first." Seven watched the Captain blush lightly, but also the way the Captain's jaw clenched. "What could he have seen to make him think it was her and not me? He must be malfunctioning, because his conclusion is flawed."

"I did not want to invade your privacy by watching the footage." The Captain said. "You hadn't said anything about being in a relationship with her."

"I spent so long making her see I could give consent, I did not want to wait longer to prove to you that I was capable of that as well. I chose to keep our relationship private so that we would continue to progress. She was willing to make our relationship status a matter of public record before we had sexual relations, but she stated that you would likely attempt to keep us apart for a while until you adapted. It was unacceptable to be separated from her."

"The Doctor was acting Captain, we have to investigate his accusations fully."

"If anyone was truly acting Captain while we were in the nebula, it was Christy. She took responsibility for everything once the Doctor was unable to leave Sick Bay. He made no decisions except this flawed one to charge Christy with a crime. It was Christy's ideas that got us out of there with all of the crew alive. My ideas would have sacrificed some to save the others. I was unwell, and did not see the obvious solutions, and I never considered asking the Doctor for assistance, because he was only performing the roles of a Doctor, not a Captain, and it was only in his capacity as the Doctor that he was included in the solution. It is unacceptable that after saving everyone she is in the brig. We have done to her what the people of her last world have, unfairly judged her guilty of a crime."

"She has not been sentenced, she's just in custody while we investigate." The Captain said, "But I see that a more full investigation is in order than I realized. I am sorry that I believed her guilty at first Seven, but after her testimony I really just needed yours to let her go. The rest of this investigation is merely a formality. I know she didn't rape you." Captain Janeway spoke more softly. "I shouldn't talk about an ongoing investigation like this, but that woman is in love with you to a degree anyone would be jealous of. I know she's innocent, I just need you to complete the steps so I can release her."

"I want to comply, but I do not wish to be examined by the Doctor. He is malfunctioning."

The Captain paused and then touched her comm unit. "Captain Janeway to Lieutenant Torres."

"Torres here."

"When will the holodeck be repaired." The Captain's words had Seven relaxing just a little as she anticipated the solution being offered.

"It's near the bottom of the list."

"Can you move it up? We need it."

"I could assist." Seven offered.

"Thanks Seven, but protocol would state you shouldn't program the Doctor that will evaluate you." The Captain stated, and then spoke to B'Elanna. "This is a delicate matter, we need access to a medical hologram that isn't the Doctor."

"Can I assign Tom to this? We really are swamped, and he may not be an engineer, but he knows the holodeck inside and out."

"Permission granted to steal my pilot." The Captain stated firmly.

Once the comm line was closed Seven spoke up. "I do not like that Christy is going to be imprisoned while repairs occur."

"We need to follow star fleet protocols on this Seven." The Captain stated, and Seven was not pleased. "I could use your help going over the ship logs in a related matter while we wait for you to be cleared to give testimony."

…..

Christy had her testimony right after breakfast, and lunch was delivered by Tuvok, along with a pad with some of the officer training manuals on it, along with the security manuals. He'd brought her homework, and she'd thanked him for it, but it was a little hard to concentrate. Still it gave her something else to do while time ticked along toward dinner time. She didn't read it carefully, she started skimming it for any hint or loophole she could use to help her out in this situation. The longer it took, the more convinced she was that the system was corrupt and she'd actually be charged with rape. One thing she did see was that a crime that like automatically made her ineligible to work in Security. She would also be banned from Field Medic. A conviction on rape would be a death sentence because all of her opportunities to go planet side were tied to positions she wouldn't be allowed to hold any longer. At that point the research was not helping her stay distracted.

Christy didn't want to have to leave this world, and she couldn't leave Seven. She had limited options though. Perhaps Seven would come with her to the next world? These were all worst case scenarios, but Christy couldn't stop herself from considering them. They were last resort though, she'd appeal as much as she could if they deemed her guilty and Seven and B'Elanna would help her. No, Christy would fight a guilty verdict as hard as she could. She just couldn't accept a guilty on something like this, even without the consequences that came with it. She was innocent and she wasn't going to accept that label, of all labels, the one crime she was never guilty of.

When she heard the door open she thought it was dinner, but she looked up to see Tuvok standing there with no dinner in hand. "They are ready." He stated flatly and turned the forcefield off. "We're to report to the Ready room for the verdict."

"Okay then." Christy sighed and stood up to go.

The Captain's office was probably the better place for this, but Christy was walked into the Ready room to find more than enough witnesses to this. The Captain stood at the head of the table and Tuvok motioned that Christy should take the other head, before he sat beside her. The Doctor, Chakotay, and Seven were there. It was Seven's reaction Christy watched the most carefully, and Seven was somewhat distressed, but not enough to set off alarms in her mind. The Doctor was still rigid and cold.

"Okay, we're here for a verdict in the allegations of rape issued against Christy Taylor." The Captain stared, but there was something in her eyes that calmed Christy down. It might be okay. "In investigating the circumstances around the incident, I am very pleased to state that she is not guilty."

"What?" The Doctor turned to stare at the Captain in disbelief.

The Captain gave him a cold stare and Christy felt the tension she'd felt ever since being accused start to relax. "In talking with the couple, it became very obvious that they are in a committed relationship and Christy had committed no crime." Janeway leaned toward the Doctor a little. "Off the record, I really don't appreciate having to watch the footage you used at evidence of this crime, because the moment I saw it another question had to be answered." Janeway looked across the table, her skin slightly blushing. "Now on matters of the evidence, I need to ask if you want to file charges of rape against Seven of Nine."

"What?" This time it was Christy who said that, stunned. The Doctor looked just as shocked. "No, never." She looked over at Seven, concerned about her, and Seven gave Christy a small nod that showed she was okay.

"What you neglected to notice Doctor, is that Christy was being restrained, as lovers sometimes do. Still not a crime, but it clearly showed she was not committing rape. You allowed your personal feelings to affect your command in a way that is truly unbefitting an officer." The Captain turned to Christy and gave her a hint of a smile. "I am sorry it took so long to clear your name. There were a lot of steps to take to make sure it would never come back to haunt you. You are completely cleared of all charges."

"Thank you Captain." Christy was so incredibly touched.

"And now on to another matter." The Captain shared a smile with Chakotay. "In reviewing the ship logs and the communication records, it appears that leaders rise up, regardless of rank or responsibilities." The Captain stood up and moved to walk towards Christy. "We reviewed both times that you were one of very few still conscious on the ship, and don't think I didn't notice that we're spending more time sleeping now that you are here." The Captain teased. "You aren't truly Star Fleet, like half of my crew isn't, but those that aren't are fit into the command structure where they make the most sense. You've been misplaced. You have all the makings of a senior officer, and you've been Captain of my ship twice. It would be remiss of me to not promote you so that your rank fits your duties. I have no doubt in my mind that if we need you to Captain the ship a third time, you'll do well."

Tuvok leaned over and whispered at her. "Stand up."

Christy did and the Captain stood in front of her, rather closely. "If you decide to finish Star Fleet Officer Training, we'll give you a rank, but since we have two civilians on our command crew, I see no reason not to add a third." The Captain pinned her comm badge back on her. "I'd love for these to be stars someday Christy." The Captain stared into her eyes. "You defy description, but I'm going to put in the records that you are our new Ambassador, Neelix serves in that capacity, but he's much better with already friendly aliens, you'd be much better for tense situations and it is a position that goes planetside, you are very good at negotiations so that's your primary role. The fact that when diplomacy fails you're still the one to call will just be secondary."

Chakotay started to clap and Tuvok did as well. The Doctor looked ill, but he put his hands together three times out of obligation. Seven smiled at her and Christy smiled back, before focusing on the Captain again. "Thank you Captain."

"I believe that Neelix would suggest a celebration for this." Chakotay smiled as he added that.

"Yes, I believe that is in order. Make sure our morale officer realizes we need a party." The Captain added.

"Will do Captain." He winked at Christy.

"You and Seven are dismissed. Enjoy the next three days off." The Captain winked at her and turned to face the men. Her demeanor got colder and Christy suspected there might be some disciplinary action going on with the Doctor once they left.

They were in the turbolift when Seven took a step closer and kissed her passionately. "I am sorry it took so long to resolve this."

"It turned out better than I could ever imagine." Christy caressed her borg hand and then held it. "She didn't seem at all upset about us being together anymore."

"I believe the Captain stated that our relationship is something others would envy, and that I was very lucky to have you to make my initiation into sexuality so pleasant."

"You talked about sex with the Captain?" Christy frowned a little, surprised.

"It was a rape trial; it was inevitable that the topic of our sex life came up repeatedly. The Captain achieved the ability not to stammer and blush by the end of our discussion." Seven smirked. "I may have gone into too much detail, I believe she envies me more than she'd care to express. Apparently her first sexual partner was less than satisfactory and was in no way as patient and respectful as you were." Seven smiled gently. "I believe that conversation developed our relationship significantly."

"Good, I'm glad." Christy could see Seven was pleased to have the Captain as a real friend.

"I'm also being given private quarters on your deck." Seven gave Christy a studying glare, "Someone made it a condition for my assistance with the nebula without informing me." Christy's grin was unrepentant and Seven just shook her head but didn't complain. "I believe that is how you earned the title of Ambassador, your negotiation skills are above average."

…..

The party was delayed until Engineering was no longer doing double shifts, and that took four days. Christy was under the impression everyone knew she and Seven were a couple after that many days, but she was going to make sure everyone knew it by the end of the party if they'd missed that bit of information.

Neelix had gone with Karaoke, because he had the mistaken impression that is was beloved of everyone from her time. It was sweet of him to try and research her enough to make the party for her, and she didn't tell him she wasn't a huge fan. At least he only loaded music from her time and everyone was looking over the lists and learning about music she knew.

Christy found the perfect song listed under Country and she smirked as she saw it and put herself down for it, before wandering back to Seven. "So, back in my time there was this odd habit of men 'rating' women." She started the conversation out of no where and B'Elanna and the Captain gave her an odd look for no segue into it. "It was a Likert scale abused to be used to compare women. A 10 was a goddess, perfect in every way, and the score went down from there. Men even, at least unconsciously, rated themselves and what scale of women they'd warrant. If they were a 6 they didn't expect they'd end up with a 10, but you'd be amazed how many 6's ended up with 10's."

The Captain chuckled. "This is fascinating, but why are you teaching us this?"

"Christy Taylor, I believe it is your turn." Neelix called out from the stage and Christy smiled at Seven. "And you selected 'Sold' by John Michael Montgomery." He looked a little puzzled, but then he hardly knew any of these songs.

"Remember what I told you and this song will make sense honey." She told Seven and turned to march up to the stage as a country tune started. The screen before her held the words and she needed them because she'd only heard this song a couple of times. Christy wasn't a singer, but it wasn't too challenging a song.

She grinned out at a curious and grinning audience as she started to sing. It was an upbeat and somewhat funny song. They nodded along politely until she got to the part that had smiles growing as they got the message she meant to give. B'Elanna's laugh could be heard over the singing.

Man, I gotta have her, she's a one-of-a-kind  
I'm goin' once, goin' twice,  
I'm sold! On the lady in the second row  
She's an eight, she's a nine, she's a ten, I know  
She's got ruby red lips, blond hair, blue eyes  
An' I'm about to bid my heart good-bye!

She held the microphone closer to her lips after the song ended and stared at a smiling Seven. "You may be named Seven, but you're my Ten and I'm sold baby, so sold." Christy put the microphone in Neelix's hand and walked back to Seven, even with all eyes on her she didn't look away from the blonde waiting for her and Christy caressed Seven's cortical implant and pulled her into a long tender kiss, ignoring the clapping and wolf whistles. "I love you so much." She whispered into Seven's ear.

"I believe there isn't anyone on this ship that isn't aware of that." Seven smiled softly at her. "I love you too, but I will refrain from singing you odd folk songs to declare it."

"It's country, and that's fine. I know you love me." Christy leaned into Seven and turned to watch Tom give an attempt at Karaoke. It was hard not to laugh when she recognized the tune as "We Built this City on Rock and Roll." He was a horrible singer and it was ridiculous. She clapped for his bravery after he finished, not his skill.


End file.
